War in our veins
by Naya Snake
Summary: SEQUEL to "Blood ties" The battle is over but the war has just begun. Voldemort strikes with full force and then revives another person - a Dark witch. Severus tries to help his son to deal with his emotions but he and Lucius get in serious trouble...
1. The beginning

DISCLAIMER: All recognizable belongs to J. K. Rowling

This is a sequel to "Blood ties". Don't read further before reading that story. Rating may go higher mainly due to brutality and darkness.

This story will be shorter than the previous one (at least my plan shows so… Or rather: "Blood ties" were longer than I planned) and the chaps won't probably be posted so often. Sorry. Reason: I've started my master's thesis. I'm busy!

Well, mainly a bunch of dialogues and musings, I hope not too boring.

THE BEGINNING

Everything has changed. Snape is his father and Carmen his half-sister. His mother was a Dark witch, a Cracker, a thief who tried to kill Voldemort with a Dark spell. The Malfoys are his relatives, though quite distant ones. Both Lucius and Draco are Death-Eaters-Turned-Traitors. Draco will receive a new identity soon so he'll be safe at last. And Harry Potter has never existed. A Boy-Who-Lived is a half Alpha vampire half human called Serpens Wolfgang Evans-Snape. Serp is a Cracker like his mother and a unicorn Animagus like her. Serp has been taught the Killing Curse by Lucius Malfoy.

And then…

There was a battle with a mad ex-Death Eater called Godric Angriff, Son of the Snake. Serp Evans has taken part in it as a Cracker. He'd have died if his father hadn't sent Lucius Malfoy to protect him. It was Lucius who helped him to break down the defense system. It was also the first time Serp killed. Yes, of course Harry Potter had killed a basilisk, that's true, but during that battle he used Avada Kedavra against a human for the first time in his life.

And now he's sitting on a windowsill, gaping at the falling snowflakes. It's Christmas today but he doesn't feel happy at all. He feels as if he died. 

And he's right. Harry Potter is dead. All his life is gone and another boy has taken his place. A half-Alpha-half-human called Serpens, a son of a Dog of War and a Cracker. He's but fifteen but a killer.

War runs in our veins 

_We learn to fight_

_Earlier than to speak_

His sensitive ears catch the song of the Dogs. Some of the fighters have already left (mainly these who wanted to celebrate Christmas at home) and the rest is preparing to depart. Serp is watching Spanish Aurors leaving the castle and Disapparating. Soon they'll be all gone. The Priestesses of the Two mount their enormous Sleipnirs and ride through the gate; only the Highest Priestess remains and watches her fellows leaving. Her time in the Temple is over; she must start her life anew. 

Serp sighs. He can't decide what he feels.

"Oh, here you are."

"Regulus?"

"I've been looking for you, Serp. You shouldn't be alone now."

"Everyone's busy now. I didn't want to disturb them."

"If your father were conscious, he wouldn't allow you to be alone."

"Why? Does he really care so much? He sent me to that battle!"

"He didn't want that."

"I know." – sighs Serp. "But what will I do now? My friends won't understand me now!"

"But we will."

"Who? Malfoy the Death Eater, Magnus the Cracker or Carmen the ex-Jaguar?"

"They would. I understand you, too."

"You don't understand anything."

"Everyone remember their first Avada Kedavra all their lives, I assure you. Don't worry, you won't be prosecuted…"

"But I've done it. Nothing will change it. How can people go on after this?"

"People are stronger than you suppose."

"Right. May I have a private question, Regulus?"

"Yes?"

"How did you… After Voldemort… You know what I mean."

"You mean my four nights in his tender mercies." – Auror's face darkens suddenly. "It took weeks to heal physically and much more to heal really." – he whispers. "All I can tell you is that all they are raving about hell is rubbish. There are no evil demons at all. We create hell ourselves." They're sitting for a long, long time in silence, just observing the snowflakes. Their musings are interrupted by Blaise. She and her fellow Mordred were Hogwarts' students but now they're in Artanigra, a wizarding school in South America. She's an Invoker like Carmen and also an Alpha.

"Hi" – she smiles. "We have to leave now. Please, give Professor Snape this." – she hands Serp a small packet. "It's from me and Mordred. Tell him that Artanigra is a great school but we miss this castle… And we miss our Potions' Master, too. Wish him Merry Christmas from us when he wakes up – if something like that is possible under these circumstances." 

"All is falling apart" – sighs Serp. "They're all leaving."

"Nothing lasts forever." – replies Regulus quietly.

"Nothing must remain." – murmurs Serp.

"Wise philosophy." – answers the Auror. "Throw away all your previous hatred, fear and prejudice or you'll go mad."

"Easier said than done."

"I know it only too well."

Meanwhile in the stables

"Panthera!"

"What, Lucius?"

"You're going to stay, aren't you?"

"I can't come back to the Temple."

"Don't kill me for this but I'm glad you can't." - smiles Malfoy.

"Lucius, I know you like me but I'm not created for… You know, normal life and so on. I'm a good woman to have a romance with but not to live with. Let me go."

"I won't."

"Let me go." – she replies sternly. "I'm not from your world, Lucius. I'm not even a human. These days were fantastic, keep them in your memory if you want but…"

"But what?"

"I was the Highest Priestess and though I had to leave the Temple I'll always remain what it made of me."

"That's good." – murmurs Malfoy, trying to hug her.

"Don't be a fool!" – she barks. "I'm leaving!"

"Where are you going, then?"

"I don't know yet." – she shrugs. "A good sword and wand will always find some way to make money."

"Is hundred Galleons per month enough?" – he asks. "I need a helper with my Sleipnirs."

"Don't be stupid." – she sighs.

"I'm not." – he replies. "But you shouldn't lick the boots of everyone who pays for your services. You should have your pride. I want you to stay. Stay, please. I need you. What if Draco gets in trouble? No one will help him!"

"No."

"If you don't want my offer Dumbledore asks you to stay; the school needs guardians."

"Right then." – they shake hands. "But tell him I want a hundred, Lucius, and not a Knut less."

In the Headmaster's office

"They can't stay here. It's illegal, Albus!" – shouts Fudge out. "No Dogs of War can remain in this castle! I agreed for them only because we had no other choice!"

"I know." – says Dumbledore. Fudge is right – the Dog gangs are indeed illegal organizations. "But I ask you for the Aurors then. I think Regulus Magne would help me with that. The school needs the guardians, Cornelius."

"I can agree for the Aurors but these barbarian bandits must leave!" – snaps the Minister. 

"These "barbarian bandits" have saved us, Cornelius. They risked their lives for us, remember."

"Pity they didn't hack each other to death." – murmurs Fudge. "I'd arrest them all but…"

"Don't even think about that." – says Dumbledore sternly. "They wouldn't come quietly and you are aware of that, I suppose. We don't need more bloodshed, do we? And we shouldn't make new enemies, we have many of them already."

In the Transfigurer's house

Draco, being a vampire, can't see himself in the mirror but he knows he's taller now and that the Transfigurer has given him a new face, more square and with sharper features and auburn, wavy hair; only his eyes are the same as before because it'd be very difficult to change them. Lucius hands his son a bunch of documents.

"Your new identity" – he explains quietly – "You'll come back to school after Christmas holidays. If I had been wiser you wouldn't need it now. I was an idiot. I didn't want to hurt you, Draco."

"I know." – replies the vampire. – "But I won't come back."

"What do you mean?" – asks Lucius, astonished.

"I'm leaving, dad."

"Leaving? To Artanigra? If you want to change the school I won't oppose…"

"No, I'm not going there. I'm leaving for Asian Federation."

"Draco, you can't!"

"I can and I will. They need a Healer, dad; I'll work in the biggest hospital and receive the best education. They've already agreed to hire me. Don't try to stop me, I'll do that with your consent or without it."

"Draco, you don't have to…"

"I can't stay at school, don't you understand? Not after all that!"

"It wasn't your fault!" – shouts Lucius out.

"I know but I want to get rid of my past." – replies Draco firmly. "I'm grown-up. Let me go. I'll do it anyhow but I don't want us to part as enemies, dad. I'm not much safer here, you are aware of that. Being a Healer is a gift and I shouldn't waste it."

"So be it." – says Lucius and his voice is trembling slightly. "But owl me often, son."

"Be careful, dad." – smiles Draco wryly. "Be very careful. Don't try anything stupid."

"I've done many stupid things in my life." – whispers Lucius. "I think I can't do anything more stupid."

In the hospital wing

Snape's eyes have sprung open.

"Where am I?" – he whispers.

"Hogwarts, Severus." – says Dumbledore, looking at him.

"Why? What happened?"

"Don't you remember anything?" – asks the Headmaster.

"The last thing I remember is Lily in her Animagus form, galloping to save me."

"It wasn't Lily." – says Dumbledore – "but your son."

"Serpens?" – Snape runs his fingers through his hair. "Right, it couldn't be Lily; she's dead. Oh, no!" – he shouts out suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"Her Lapis Animae!" – whispers Snape with fear. "Her diamond. I've lost it! I must have lost it in the battle."

"We'll look for it, Severus."

"If the Dark Lord finds it, he'll use it to revive another person." – says Snape. "I don't like it." He still has Seth Slytherin's letter and reads it again:

_Hail to the Reader!_

_You, who read it first, beware, it will not bring you luck._

_You, who read it second, rejoice, my heir._

_I have broken through the gates of death, bringing my husband back to life. It can be done by a powerful witch or wizard, but you who read it, remember this: you can revive only three people in your life._

_First, you must prepare the potion._

_Ingredients:_

_Dark Phoenix blood, one glass_

_2 Unicorn hearts_

Yew fruits, 5 ounces 

And so on and so on… And finally:

_Lapis Animae of a dead person_

_You, who read it first, beware, it will not bring you luck. Only a fool revives his enemies. We, Slytherins, do not forgive when you hurt our children._

_You, who read it second, my son, rejoice. The first revived one will bring you the fame of a Basileus, you will lead to victory the army England has not seen for centuries. The second revived one will be the joy of your heart. I would have destroyed this documents, if I had not known it would bring you what you miss most. My son, my flesh, I do not know how many centuries part us but I want to give you back what you have lost. You are a Slytherin like I am and I remain loyal to my own family. I know your pain, I lost my love and rejoiced when I brought it back. Follow your path and have no fear; many ancient families will perish in your times but the Slytherins will not._

_Seth Victoria Slytherin-Hengst_

"Well?" – says Snape slowly. "What do you think about it, Albus?"

"I'm not sure" – replies Dumbledore – "But it seems obvious that you were the second reader of this letter: you are her descendant and the first revived man has given you that fame indeed."

"The snow was melting because of blood." – whispers Snape. "I haven't asked for that fame. Why can't I live in peace? It's like in this song: war is in my veins. No matter how hard I try, I'll never have a normal life."

"Honestly speaking, Severus" – replies Dumbledore – "If you read the annals carefully you'll see that wars happen very often. Our times aren't, unluckily, an exception. But tell me this, my Basileus" – he smiles at Snape – "Who will this second revived person be? Who do you miss most?"

"Isn't it obvious?" – growls Snape. "If he forces her to obey his orders this castle will fall. The defenses let Animagi in; they let Death Eaters in; they let EVERYONE in."

"Who is most competent to solve that problem?"

"A guy with waist-long straw-blonde hair who keeps swooping round the stables with an ex-Priestess." – murmurs Snape. "The best Architect I've ever seen but his loyalties, Albus… The Architect knows a lot about the fortress he protects. Far too much. It's up to you whether you risk to trust him or not."


	2. Neville

DISCLAIMER: OK. you know what I should write here… 

All questions about Lily: be patient, please! And thanks for so many reviews!!!

NEVILLE

Lord Voldemort smiles with satisfaction, turning new Lapis Animae in his hands.

"Just think, Nagini" – he whispers – "what power it gives me. I have a plan that should shock good old Bumblebee." – he laughs aloud. "Merry Christmas, my dear Nagini! Angriff's dead – well, it cost me a lot of money but Snape and Malfoy dealt with him for me. Now, it's time to strike, my dear snake." Nagini slithers around his chair, hissing.

"Sssssstrike" – she says joyfully – "At lassssssst!"

Serp has woken up with a start. He's had the dream with Lord Voldemort again and that means that the Dark Bastard is undoubtedly up to something.

"I have no idea what he's planning." – sighs Dumbledore quietly. "But we've put the wards round the houses of our Muggleborn students and equipped them with Portkeys. If anyone tries to break the defenses, they'll trigger the alarm and the Aurors will come at once."

"Does Fudge finally trusts us then?"

"He has no other choice. I believe the tragedy of Malfoy family made him believe that he himself is also endangered and fear forced him to act at last."

"He should have acted months ago!"

"I know." – says Dumbledore quietly – "But some people prefer to pretend not to see than to face the unpleasant truth. Of course, you won't make your problems disappear by pretending that they don't exist but you saw yourself last year that's easier to say "It's impossible" than to fight. Good not everyone acts like that. I'm very proud of you, Harry."

"Call me Serpens, Professor. Harry Potter is dead; he's never existed, after all."

"I'm so sorry, Serp. It's partly my fault as well."

"What's done is done."

"You talk like your mother."

"I'm Dark like she was."

"The Unforgivable hasn't made you evil."

"Indeed?" – sneers Serp.

"Of course and I can proof that." – says the Headmaster.

"Proof? How?"

"How do you feel, Serp?"

"Like scum."

"And that means you aren't evil. If you were it'd be indifferent to you or maybe you'd even enjoy it. As long as you know that your deed was… well… Regulus would say: "It wasn't good; it was evil but it should have been done and it was right". Do you understand?"

"You mean lesser evil, don't you, Professor."

"Kind of, Serp. Your action was necessary and you've made the best choice possible, though it meant using the curse."

"But your opinion won't make me sleep at night without nightmares."

"I know and I'm so sorry, child. I shouldn't have agreed for that. You shouldn't have fought."

"Some Dogs were younger than me."

"They have been prepared all their lives to this job, not only technically but also psychologically. You haven't. It's my mistake – no, my FAULT that it happened."

"But the Dogs would have left if you hadn't agreed, Professor. You had no choice, I had no choice, maybe that man I… killed" – he takes a deep breath – "maybe he had no choice as well. Maybe he was born a Dog or maybe he was forced to join them… It was his duty to stop us, after all. The more I think about it the less I blame people… Even the Death Eaters. Maybe they had no choice at all. Maybe if I were in their shoes I'd do the same."

"And I, as the Headmaster, should have prevented my students from falling into evil." – says Dumbledore sadly. "Maybe it's all my fault. No one cared when Tom Riddle had to grow up in an orphanage, until he turned dangerous. No one cared about children scavenging on Knockturn until they realized crime would nourish them better. No one cared that some teenagers turn towards evil until they started firing Dark Marks into the sky. No on was born evil, Serp, even Lord Voldemort. It's the fault of the whole society, of us all, that we allow injustice to happen and pretend that everything is in order, though it is not. No one cares about evil until that evil breeds danger."

Two hours later

"Oh, hello, Cracker!" – shouts Freya out.

"Hi" – says Serp. "What are you doing in here?"

"I've come to say goodbye. We're leaving today."

"I thought you would stay. Somebody has to protect the castle!"

"We're here illegally, Serp. The Minister agreed for our presence only because he had no alternative but we have to leave now. The Aurors will be standing guard here so don't worry. They'll keep you safe."

"But Freya… I…"

"You like me. I like you. So be it. Keep the amulet I've given to you. It'll bring you luck, I tell you. And don't be so sad" – she smiles.

Dust in the wind 

_All we are is dust in the wind._

_Foam on the water_

_Leaves on the storm_

_That's all we are_

_We come and go_

"Serp, I'm a Dog. I come and go and that's how my job looks like. Tomorrow I'll be thousands of miles away, fighting another enemy. That's normal. We never stay forever; we're mercenaries so when the war ends we pack our things and leave. We're harbingers of danger, always on the wings of the storm, to tell it loftily, and storms never last forever. Serp, I'd like to tell "you see you later" but it'd be better if we never met again. Remember that I'm the storm crow and I serve Deletrix, Lady of Destruction. May all gods of Darkness and Light bring you luck and may we never ever meet again… professionally."

"Meinherr, we're ready!" – one of the Blizzards has appeared in the doorway. 

"Good luck, Serp! Be careful!" – she turns on her heel and leaves the chamber.

"Good luck Freya the half-Veela." – he whispers, watching her running down the stairs. "Good luck."

Hospital Wing 

"Hello, Serp" – Snape's sitting on his bed and he looks quite well. "We have lovely" – he grins sarcastically – "Christmas, don't we? I have something for you. According to tradition I should take you to the shop so you could choose a new one but it'd be dangerous for you now so I've brought one that belonged to my family. Here you are." – he hands his son something long and heavy.

"What's this?"

"Unwrap it and see." – smiles Snape. "But be careful." Serp unpacks the gift with curiosity and his jaw drops. It's a sword!

"Wow…" – that's all he can say. "It must have cost a fortune!"

"It belonged to my grandfather." – replies Snape curtly.

"Which one?"

"Wolfgang "Wolfie" Malfoy."

"Malfoy?"

"My grandmother, Morrigan Romanoff married Wolfgang Malfoy."

"And they were Dogs of War."

"That's right."

"Tell me something about them."

"I don't remember them, Serp. They were killed before I was born."

"They died on duty, I suppose."

"Of course."

"And your parents?"

"They died when I was a child but I remember them well. They were great people."

"They let Voldemort brand you when you were five!"

"That's true."

"Don't you hate them for that?"

"Why should I, Serp?"

"Why?! I thought you hate Voldemort!"

"I do. I wouldn't risk my life spying against him if I didn't."

"So you should be angry with them. They gave you to him."

"They wanted to help me, Serp. They knew they could be killed or apprehended so they found me a protector and I must admit they've chosen the most powerful one."

"And the greatest bastard!"

"Decent people rarely hire Dogs, let alone Dog children, don't you think? My parents were Dark wizards and knew that only a powerful criminal could help me if they died. It was my decision to change sides, Serp. They could be mistaken but nonetheless they wanted my best. Look at the Dark Lord: isn't he a perfect master for a Dog of War?"

"Some gangs wouldn't follow him, even if he gave them Mount Everest of gold."

"My parents served anyone who paid them." – sighs Snape. "They were rather low-quality Dogs, to tell you the truth. They couldn't choose like the Blizzards or Sabaki who always have more offers than they can accept. When you aren't the best you must take what they give you."

"And you still consider them great people."

"They loved me. They were robbers and murderers but they gave me the best childhood they could. They really cared about me though maybe in their twisted way. I've been a teacher for years and I lived on Knockturn so I saw many, many unhappy, neglected and abused children but I can't tell one bad word about my own parents. They did their best for me; it was my own decision to change sides."

"You're strange, you know, Severus?"

"I'm a hopeless looner. Serp, thank you for your trust and help. We'd have died if you hadn't helped us. When I saw you as a unicorn I nearly blacked out."

"You thought it was my mum, didn't you."

"You look the same."

"So I'll be able to turn into an unicorn at will, won't I?"

"Of course."

"Will I have such a tattoo like you do?"

"A tattoo with your Animagus form on your shoulder? Well, many people decide to make it; if you want I can conjure it."

"Maybe later, OK?"

"As you wish, Serp. Is your arm all right?"

"How do you know it hurts me?"

"I'm a spy; it's my job to know as much as possible." – laughs Snape out. "I know about your vampire bite, of course."

"How can I have a bite if I were born, kind of born, a vampire?"

"Every vampire has such a scar, Serp, regardless of the origin of their vampirism. The wound opens when your change starts and often reopens under severe distress. I see that you're holding your arm in an unnatural way; that means it hurts you – and I suppose I know the reason."

"There are so many things about vampires I don't know." – sighs Serp.

"You'll learn."

Suddenly Serp notices a pile of papers on the table next to Severus' bed. 

"Our essays? Are you reading our essays?"

"Teacher's duty." – replies Snape curtly. "Miss Ganger, it's always pure bliss to read her work…"

"I thought you didn't like her."

"A faithful Death Eater can't praise a Muggleborn child in public."

"Right. Do you bully other people for the same reason?"

"Some I don't like; some I have to hurt."

"And Neville, for example? I know that his father…" Snape's face darkens suddenly.

"His father was a bastard and I'm glad he can't hurt anyone again." – he hisses venomously. "But I can't say anything evil about Alice, his wife. She was an Auror as well but never hurt me. Frank deserved his fate but she was simply in the wrong place in the wrong time."

"Can't they be helped?"

"Serp, it was me who found them and I alarmed Athene Malfoy at once. I've never seen a better Healer but even she was helpless. We managed to save only Neville."

"Was he tortured as well?" – Serp nearly falls off his chair. "But he was a baby!"

"Tell Bellatrix that." – growls Snape. "Tell any fanatic they hurt innocent beings and they'll laugh you into the face."

"Does he know about it? Was he Obliviated?"

"Of course he was."

"So he can't remember anything."

"Professor Dumbledore repeats the spell from time to time, just in case."

"Doesn't it affect his memory?"

"Serp, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I do."

"Well" – says Snape slowly – "You know that Cruciatus and some other curses cause brain micro injures which may be serious and even irreversible if many curses are cast in a short period of time and that was Longbottoms' case. Athene said that there's just one thing we can do for them."

"What?"

"Avada Kedavra."

"Fast and painless death."

"Exactly, Serp. However, there was still hope for Neville because children recover more easily than grown-ups so Athene asked me to brew a potion that would help the boy. I did that but the potion was administered also to his parents, against Athene's will. It saved their lives but wasn't able to heal them so I think they should have let them die." – Snape is talking in a very low voice. "It was beyond my abilities to help them but Neville healed. Still, I believe his memory hasn't repaired completely; we can't be sure about it but Frank and Alice were bright and powerful to give them their due and he's a half-Squib and he's barely passing his exams. Honestly speaking, his memory is abysmal. He can't even memorize the password to Gryffindor Tower if I'm not mistaken. That's why I think some injure remains and every time I look at him I see the effects of my own incompetence."

"You weren't incompetent."

"Well, I wasn't good enough; his problems are my fault, after all."

"So how can you hate him so fiercely?"

"Because he's Frank's son and because he's a living proof of my incompetence and mistakes! If I had been a better spy he wouldn't have gotten hurt and if I had been a better Potions' Master he would have healed!"

"Even Athene Malfoy wasn't able to do that! Even Dumbledore couldn't!"

"That means we're all helpless and pathetic." – barks Snape. "Bellatrix was better than me!"

"It's easier to destroy than to rebuild."

"Serp, have you switched minds with Dumbledore?" – murmurs Snape angrily. "Tell me once more "It wasn't you fault, Severus" and I'll show you some really brutal Dark Arts."


	3. The attack

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Potterverse!

THE ATTACK

29 December, midnight

It has been tested many, many times that both Satan and Inferno are very fast Sleipnirs but none of them would be able to beat Lucius Malfoy this time. He Apparates in the Forest and runs to the castle as fast as he can, cursing deep snow that slows him down. He nearly tramples poor Mrs. Norris in his haste and finally reaches Headmaster's office.

"Lemon drop" – he pants the password out. 

"Lucius, what's the matter?" – luckily Dumbledore is still working.

"Mudbloods." – whispers Lucius out. "Lord Voldemort wishes you a happy New Year."

"All houses of our Muggleborn students have wards around them. The MOM's equipped them with Portkeys as well. If they attack the Aurors will be alarmed."

"All wards are down and Portkeys are deactivated. No one will come to help." – says Lucius. Dumbledore turns pale as chalk.

"Are you sure?"

"I am." Dumbledore steps towards his fireplace. It's time to alarm Regulus and his Order of the Phoenix and to wake the Aurors up.

"Wards down?!" – yells Regulus. "We're coming, Headmaster! Prepare Hospital Wing, we'll transport everyone endangered to Hogwarts!"

When Dumbledore has alarmed everyone he could, he turns to Lucius again and notices that his spy has already sat down and is very busy with another panel.

"Are you going to reactivate the wards?" – he asks.

"Exactly" – murmurs Lucius. "But I must break into the MOM first." – he keeps working for a moment. "The password to the Security Section, damn…"

"Revelo" – says Dumbledore. Lucius looks up at him.

"Excuse me, Headmaster?"

"The password is "Revelo"." – explains Dumbledore calmly. Malfoy just nods and start working again. "Don't you need a Cracker?"

"Not for the MOM, Headmaster."

"Nice to hear that." – says Professor McGonagall, entering. "How much time do you need to break into the Ministry, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Five to fifteen minutes, depending on the section." – replies Lucius. "And even less with a Cracker."

"Good Lord" – whispers McGonagall. "And they RULE us!"

"I'm in." – whispers Malfoy. "Wards and alarms… Names, quick!" Dumbledore waves his wand and the list of Muggleborn students materializes in his hands: 

"Bramson"

"Creevy…"

"Next." – says Malfoy after a moment.

"Davidson."

"Next."

…………………..

Finally, after "Wellington" they've finished.

"That's all I could do, Headmaster." – Lucius looks up at Dumbledore. "The rest is in the hands of the Aurors."

"Who switched the wards off?" – asks Professor McGonagall.

"Somebody from the Ministry, I suppose." – replies Malfoy – "But I have no idea who. Could be anyone with an access to the Security Section or somebody who has stolen the password. On the other hand it could be an Architect or a Cracker who attacked from the outside, like me. Whoever it was, they must have known the passwords or break them."

"And where is Severus?"

"We were in one group." – explains Malfoy. "He killed the rest – there were five of us in our group and then he told me to warn you and" – Lucius hesitates – "he said, Headmaster, that he doesn't care an inch about his cover and he won't let it happen at any cost."

"So he went to stop the other Death Eaters." – whispers Dumbledore.

"That's right." – replies Malfoy. "You should know him well enough to understand this. Usually, he's a very rational and cynical man but when somebody infuriates him he does what his emotions tell him to do. He knows all that children and it's hard to harm somebody you know, much harder than to harm strangers. He can be sarcastic and harsh to his students but he won't let anyone hurt them. If he gets furious he'll turn into a vampire and rip Dark Lord's throat."

"I believe that." – whispers Dumbledore. "Will they be able to deactivate the wards again?"

"I suppose they'll fire the alarms before they realize what's going on." – says Malfoy after pondering over the question. "However, I can make their life a bit harder."

"I'm going to the Hospital Wing, Albus." – Professor McGonagall puts her hand on the doorknob. "The first victims should be brought in soon, I'm afraid." She opens the door and somebody bumps right into her.

"Miss Granger?" – Dumbledore, in spite of his age, has leapt to his feet.

"The wards are down!" – shrieks Hermione out. "The Portkey didn't work! My dad, my dad!" – she bursts into tears. Dumbledore gives her some calming potion and makes her sit down. Only now she notices Lucius.

"Him?" – she whispers. "What is he doing in here?"

"Helping us, Miss Granger." – explains Professor McGonagall quietly. "He's warned us of the danger."

"HE?!"

"People change, Hermione, and alliances also." – sighs Dumbledore quietly. "We have many _unexpected_ allies and unexpected enemies, I'm afraid. But how did you get here?"

"They attacked us." – whispers Hermione. "The wards must have been down."

"They were." – growls Lucius.

"And the Portkey didn't work so I made another one…"

"You MADE a Portkey?" – Professor McGonagall can't believe her ears. "But Portus Charm is a very advanced magic, higher than NEWT level!"

"I've read about it, Professor." – explains Hermione quietly. "I managed to bring me and my mum here but my dad…"

"Is alive." Severus Snape has entered the chamber. "He's alive and he's in this castle. He should wake up in few days."

"But he was hit with Avada Kedavra, Professor Snape!" – she shouts out. "I saw that." – she adds in a low voice.

"Miss Granger" – says Snape calmly – "The Death Eater who cursed your father did in a wrong way. Avada Kedavra, if performed badly, just knocks the victim down."

"I suppose Death Eaters KNOW how to use this curse!" – she bellows at him.

"If you won't tell anyone I can betray you that you can make the curse malfunction on purpose."

"YOU!" – she grasps him by his robes. "It was you! How could I not recognize your silky voice! It was you who told them to rob the house!"

"That's the most popular way to stop them from Apparating to another house." Murmurs Snape quietly. "Not the most dignified way, I'm afraid, but nonetheless always effective."

"You wanted them to slow down?!"

"You weren't the only target, Hermione." – says Dumbledore quietly. "They wanted to attack all Muggleborns."

"And wish you a happy New Year later." – snaps Snape angrily. "They say I have a specific sense of humor but this kind of _joke_…" – he shakes his head in disbelief – "He's getting madder and madder."

They're silent for a moment and then Dumbledore asks:

"Where is your mother, Hermione?"

"In Hagrid's hut. I left here there to calm down a bit and ran here to warn you, Professor."

"I'm so glad you're safe."

"Who else was attacked?"

"Severus?" – Dumbledore turns to his spy but Snape just shrugs.

"It was a massive attack; all of us were gathered and unleashed" – he says slowly – "so the losses can be serious. However, I can't tell you much. What are two men against a hundred?" – he asks rhetorically, expecting no answer. "He's called not only the old crew but also the new one and the candidates, Headmaster. There have never been so many Death Eaters before, let alone attacking in the same time. I can't tell you whom did they get."

"But you saved somebody, didn't you?" – asks Professor McGonagall.

"Just the Grangers and two other families: the Wellingtons and the Millers." – replies Snape quietly. "I couldn't do more, I'm still so weak." – he whispers, staring at the floor.

"Nobody blames you, Severus" – says McGonagall aloud – "and if somebody dares, I'll turn them into a doormat and put them at the entrance to your chamber!" Even Hermione can't help a little smile.

"I'll go and fetch Doctor Granger to the castle." – decides Dumbledore. "You're free. Get some rest."

"I want to see my dad!" – demands Hermione aloud.

"Let's go to the Hospital Wing, then." – Professor McGonagall steers her out of the room. When they have left, Snape sits down and hides his face in his hands.

"Hell" – he murmurs.

"I didn't know there were so many Death Eaters." – says Lucius. "It was at least a hundred!"

"A hundred and fifty" – replies Snape. "Many were new recruits, probably not branded yet. Luc, who on Earth switched the wards off?"

"Kill me but I don't know."

"Can Fudge be one of us?"

"Do you think he's branded?" Lucius raises his eyebrows. "Why not" – he adds after a while. "Or maybe it was another important clerk."

"Luc, I want a list of all Crackers and Architects you've ever heard about." – says Snape. "I'll ask Magnus for his list as well."

"Sever, if that Granger girl had the access to the passwords, she would be able to do that! You don't have to be a professional to manipulate that system."

"Is it really so abysmal?"

"Security Section should be really well protected, it's obvious." – explains Malfoy – "And it took me seven minutes to break in. I knew some of the passwords but still it was much too fast. I didn't even need a Cracker, Sever. If you want to overtake the whole MOM, you can do that in half an hour."

"Fantastic" – sneers Snape. "Happy New Year!"

"Professor Dumbledore! Death Eaters!" Another person bursts in. Theodore Nott stops dead in the doorway, noticing Snape and Malfoy in their Death Eater robes.

"Easy, Mr. Nott" – says Dumbledore quietly. "I suppose they're on your side." Theo's carrying a small girl in his arms; Snape leaps to his feet and takes her from him.

"First year Muggleborn Hufflepuff" – he murmurs. "Her family?" Theo just shakes his head. "I'll bring her to the Hospital Wing." – says Snape and sweeps out of the room.

"They put me under Imperius, Headmaster!" – shouts Theo out. "My own parents!"

"Good you managed to break it." – whispers Dumbledore. "Did they bewitch the others?"

"I suppose so."

"Happy New Year!" – snaps Malfoy. "Happy New Year!"

"You must be Headmaster Dumbledore." – Doctor Granger looks up at him. "And I was telling Andrew not to let Mione into this school!"

"Your husband is safe and sound." – says Dumbledore quietly. "He should wake up in few days; he was just knocked out."

"I'm not an idiot, I know what this green light can do!" – she shrieks out hysterically. "We could have sent our daughter to a normal school!"

"Not every green light kills." – explains Dumbledore. "It was my man who cursed your husband and he just knocked him out."

"You… Do you have your servants among that MONSTERS?!"

"There are Death Eaters who turned spies for us, at great personal risk. They're great people, Doctor Granger, and your husband was lucky to meet my Number One."

"Professor Dumbledore" – she's regained self-control – "Wizards from your Ministry visited us a few days ago and assured us that we were safe. Where were all your wards, then?"

"There's a traitor – or traitors – in the Ministry." – replies Dumbledore calmly.

"And we could have sent her to a normal school." – she repeats.

"Doctor Granger, your daughter is a witch and a very powerful one. No one can take her abilities away; it's nobody's _fault_ she was born with this talent, too. Nobody understands why sometimes Muggle children are wizards and why sometimes wizarding children can't use magic. However, if we left her talent without education, it'd be a curse for your daughter. Magical talent without proper education means danger for the gifted ones and for the others as well. That's why we always send letters to Muggleborn children, even in dangerous times like these." – explains Dumbledore. "After all, if we didn't allow Muggleborns in, it'd be what Lord Voldemort wants."

"It's mad." – murmurs Doctor Granger. "This war of yours is mad."

"I have to admit that." – replies Dumbledore – "But Muggles also have racial conflicts, don't they? The greatest one I remember was called World War Two, lasted nearly for a decade and cost hundreds of millions of lives."

"You're right." – admits Doctor Granger reluctantly. "But I don't want my daughter to be involved in such a thing!"

"It's too late, I'm afraid. Forgive me, but we expect many wounded tonight." – he apologizes to her. "You can stay here; you're safe, or you can go with me to the castle."

"I'll stay here."

Dumbledore comes back to the castle as quick as he can. The Hospital Wing is already full; the Phoenixers are leading and carrying more and more people in. Charlie Weasley is trashing on his bed but Dumbledore calms him down with a spell.

"There are to many of them!" – shouts Madam Pomfrey out "I need help." Dumbledore climbs to his office again. "Has Draco left already?" – he asks Lucius.

"No, not yet."

"Call him now. We need him, quick!" In ten minutes Draco joins Madam Pomfrey. It goes faster with two Mediwitches (the Order has brought their own) and a Healer but the situation is serious. Most of the wounded are the Phoenixers and the Aurors, injured in the fight. 

"He has begun." – says Regulus Magne with a wry smile. "I didn't expect such a powerful strike."

"Neither did I." – admits Dumbledore quietly. "Angriff's dead and gone but Lord Voldemort seems to have taken a leaf out of his book."

"Good we have Severus." – whispers Magne. 

"Where is he?"

"And where can he be? He's brewing healing and calming potions, Headmaster. Do you know what I like in him? That he faces danger with an audacious smile, even if he's tired and wounded. He always does what has to be done."

"That's true." – admits Dumbledore. "And now it's our time to do what should be done." – he says and joins the Mediwizards. Magne stares at him for a moment and leaves without a word; they've caught many Death Eaters; the faster they question them, the better. There's no time to waste.


	4. The breakdown

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Sorry for not answering your questions lately. I was very busy. So:

Jedi Knight Hunter: Lucius untrustworthy? Well, Severus just wanted to say it's dangerous to reveal so many secrets to somebody who is a spy because Voldemort could make him speak. Luc and Panthera – well, yes.

Silverstar 666: Thanks; I try to hurry as much as possible. My thesis will be something between chemistry and physics: a behavior of some funny molecules in some funny solvents (it's worth doing because they're used often in computer screen manufacturing)

Estrella de la Tarde: My dear Evening Star! The Five is already here: Sev, Serp, Carmen, Draco and Sal.

And thanks for all your reviews!

THE BREAKDOWN 

Hermione, who's already calmed down a bit, descends to the dungeons. Snape must have a lot of work to do and she could help him; after all she's really good at Potions and he should accept her help as every minute counts. She pushes the door open but, to her great astonishment, there's no fire under the cauldrons. She enters cautiously and gasps: Snape's curled on the floor and blood is oozing from his mouth. However, it doesn't look like a vampire attack; it resembles more the aftereffects of multiple use of dangerous curses.

"Oh my goodness." – she whispers and turns in the doorway to run for help.

"Stay" – she can hear a husky whisper. "Please. Top left pocket." The situation must be serious if it makes Snape beg for help. She plunges her hand inside his robes (they're completely soaked with sweat) and pulls out a small vial and, to her surprise again – a syringe. "Do you know how to use it?" – croaks Snape weakly.

"Yes, but…"

"So take the vial" – a sudden spasm shakes his body – "and do it." She fills the syringe with trembling hands.

"Into the muscle or a vein?" – she asks, rolling up his sleeve. The Dark Mark is burning black again.

"Muscle." – he gasps. She stares as the liquid is squeezed slowly under his skin.

"I'll fetch Madam Pomfrey…" 

"NO!" He manages to sit up. "No, she won't help me." – he adds quietly. "She can't. Don't bother her, Miss Granger. Thank you, by the way."

"You were dying, Professor!"

"Vampires are hard to kill." – he smiles sarcastically. "No magic can help me, Miss Granger so don't bother them." – he repeats.

"Can't it?" – she kneels at his side again. "Oh, no… Magical overdose?" – she whispers with terror.

"Is there a thing you have NOT read about?" – sighs Snape. 

"But… But it means, Professor that you were…"

"I was." – he snaps. "Your body, Miss Granger, can't be repaired without end. Sooner or later it stops accepting any magical treatment. I knew it happened to me but was stupid enough to forget about my injection tonight, due to the attacks and it caught me off guard. A foolish mistake."

"But it happens only if you overdose really powerful healing magic."

"Correct again." – he sighs.

"You had to protect your mind, Professor."

"Girl, you shouldn't be allowed into the library!" – he moans.

"So You-Know-Who used either multiple Cruciatus or Memory Breaking Charms against you but you had built the wards inside your mind so he couldn't kill you or make you insane." – she whispers in awe. "And now wounds, closed by magic, reopen… And Professor Dumbledore allowed…"

"He does what should be done!" – snaps Snape. "Leave me alone!"

"I won't." – she says sternly. "What else do you need?"

"Nothing." – he stands up slowly. "Some discretion will do."

"Professor Dumbledore must know that…" 

"He has another problems to worry about!" – yells Snape angrily. "Out, I say!" But when he comes back to his lab, after changing his clothes, she's already lit fire under his cauldrons and is chopping crocodile hearts. "What are you doing in here?" – he barks.

"They need the potions and you need rest." – she looks up at him. "I can brew the simpler ones. You need a helper."

"All right." – he murmurs. He has to hurry and he's completely of-color tonight so he has to accept her help. "My own idiocy" – he snaps – "I felt it coming!"

"But you were busy helping us." – says Hermione quietly. "I'm sorry, Professor."

"Sorry for what?"

"Calling you names in Professor Dumbledore's office."

"It'd be foolish to expect gratitude from people you scare to death bursting into their houses in the middle of the night." – he sneers. "It's normal."

"You've saved my dad tonight, sir."

"That's my job."

"You didn't have to…"

"The only thing you have to do is to die and pay taxes." – he replies. "Will you crush this Unicorn horn?" He doesn't want to admit he wouldn't deal with the hard horn now but she doesn't comment that at all.

"You shouldn't be working now." – she says.

"It's a war; there's no time to snivel."

"I know but you shouldn't. Does it happen often?"

"Not at all, unless I'm too forgetful."

"If you can't use magic to heal, what was in the syringe? Muggle drug of some sort?"

"Morphine. It's the only thing that helps."

"It's addictive, Professor."

"Don't lecture me about Potions! I use it only when I really need it."

"It's dangerous."

"I must use it till my mental injures heal completely which takes a lot of time." – he confesses. "Otherwise I'll end in the closed ward of St Mungo's."

"You shouldn't be a spy, then, because you can break…"

"I don't have the custom to break." – he barks. "It's hard to find a new spy, Miss Granger, though I know some people who are terrified of their own Lord."

"Why don't they betray him, then?"

"Haven't you seen the reason yet?" – he smiles wryly. "Haven't you seen me writhing on the floor? You won't turn traitor until your hatred is greater than your fear."

"You're a brave man, Professor."

"No, I just hate him with passion."

Headmaster's office, the next day

"Regulus, have you caught many Death Eaters?"

"Quite a few, Professor Dumbledore. That's why I wanted to talk to you. Some of them are under your jurisdiction."

"You certainly don't mean our students, do you?" – gasps Professor McGonagall.

"I do." – says Regulus quietly. "Some, like Mr. Nott, were under Imperius but weren't able to break the curse; he's the only one who succeeded." I've already questioned him and his story seem to be true; however, I'd ask you for the permission to use Veritaserum, Headmaster."

"Tell Severus that and he'll bite your head off." – replies Professor McGonagall.

"I asked Mr. Nott first and he didn't object under the condition I wouldn't ask questions about his private life. Of course, I won't, and he'll be allowed to choose somebody he trusts to be present during the questioning." – explains Regulus. "I believe that he's told me the truth but I'd prefer to use Veritaserum as it makes people reveal some things they wouldn't otherwise, even unintentionally."

"You mean he can hide some details." – says Professor McGonagall.

"It's hard to speak about such things and you know it well, Professor. I've told Mr. Nott it wouldn't be pleasant but he said he understood why I wanted to do it. He's tough, I must admit that; few people can resist Imperius even after a training and he managed to break it without preparation."

"What about the others?"

"Some were under Imperius. Some – I'm not sure so I must insist on Veritaserum. They're in the Hospital Wing, locked in separate rooms and I gave them 24 hours to make a decision. If they tell the truth willingly, I'll do everything I can to help them but if they don't we're all in trouble. Honestly speaking I'm glad I'm an Auror, not the judge. All I can tell is that Azkaban hasn't improved anyone and no one has ever changed for better there. Professor Dumbledore, you're the person who has the power to hand them over to the MOM or not and I'm happy I'm not in your shoes." 

"It's up to me to decide whether I should destroy their lives or not; whether I'll give them to the Dementors or not."

"That's why I'm glad I'm but an Auror." – sighs Regulus. "I must go to Mr. Nott now; he and Severus are waiting for me."

"Does it hurt, Professor?" – asks Theo nervously. "Mr. Magne said it shouldn't but…"

"But you don't trust him. No, unless the Auror forces you to reveal private stuff." – replies Snape slowly. "But I assure you Regulus Magne knows how to use Veritaserum." Snape wordlessly watches as the Truth Potion is taking his student over and his eyes are turning blank.__

"As I've already told you, Mr. Nott, I'll ask you a few obvious question first to make sure everything's all right." – begins Regulus. "Your name?"

"Theodore Frederic Nott."

"Good. When were you born?"

"5. November 1980."

"Correct." – whispers Snape. "You can start, Regulus."

"Mr. Nott, what happened on 29 of December?" – asks Regulus.

"Good Lord" – Regulus is leafing the notes he made during the questioning. "I shouldn't have bothered the boy; he hasn't told us anything new."

"Why should he if he had been sincere before." – murmurs Snape.

"Sometimes people omit some details because they don't consider them important or because they want to protect their friends or don't' want to believe their own senses." – explains Regulus. "And I wouldn't blame your student for that; it's a natural reaction. Only because of that I asked him to drink the Truth Potion."

"And what about the others?"

"We have twenty Hogwarts students but few decided to talk to me willingly; the rest is too terrified to do that, even innocent ones. I've expected that, by the way."

"When are you going to start questioning them?"

"Tomorrow morning. If you want to be present, you may come."

"I will." – replies Snape.

"Good night, Severus."

"Do you believe I can have one?" – growls Snape. "Still, I'll try. I feel dead."

"You look dead, Severus. Are you ill?"

"Just tired." He goes to his chambers and collapses on the bed. A dose of morphine makes him feel a bit better but not good enough so he injects another one into his arm and falls asleep immediately.

"What should I do, Fawkes?" – Dumbledore's pacing to and fro in his office. "Young Mr. Nott managed to break Imperius Curse but the others were too weak. How can we help them now? What should I do with these who did it willingly? What does "willingly" mean, after all? It isn't their fault they were brought up in Death Eater families and they were made believe in racial prejudices. Often their own parents encouraged them to join Voldemort and how could they oppose? They were too young and inexperienced to realize that they're sinking into crime. Maybe they didn't imagine it'd be so cruel. Maybe I should have fought prejudices more. And what about the orphans? What should I tell them? We can give them shelter but that's not enough!" The Headmaster sits down in his armchair and starts gaping into the flames. "Happy New Year!" – he mocks. "What have we done wrong, Tom? We've taught you everything but the most important thing!" He was just a boy; even more terrified than the others because he grew up among Muggles and had no idea that magic exists till he received his letter. He was so poor; many kids were laughing at his second-hand, torn robes and books; many pureblooded Slytherins didn't want to accept a half-blood who didn't know anything about wizarding world. Still, there were many such children at school and most of them grew up to be decent, respectable wizards. Where was the mistake, then? Since centuries, many Heirs and Heiresses of Salazar Slytherin studied at Hogwarts and no one ever turned a monster like Voldemort. Never, though there are hints in old diaries that some were Parselmouths and opened the Chamber of Secrets – but never set its inhabitant loose. 

Meanwhile, Regulus Magne is about to start his Auror duties. Sev hasn't come yet but it doesn't worry Regulus: he understands his friend must be deadly tired after working for two nights in a row without a break. No wonder he was too exhausted to get up so early.

According to the law, Dumbledore as the Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey – as a Mediwitch must attend all the questionings. 

"Let's start it." – sighs Dumbledore. "The faster, the better." The first teenager, terrified beyond his wits, enters the chamber.

"Easy" – murmurs Regulus calmly. "If you are innocent, no one will harm you."

Dark Manor

Lord Voldemort is far too busy to ponder over his last attack, which can't be called successful: he lost many of his servants and recruits and most of his victims managed to escape. He knows there must be a traitor among his Death Eaters but has no time to look for him (her? Them?) now. He's carefully chopping unicorn hearts into tiny pieces. The Reviving Potion is seething and dark, stinking fumes are filling his whole lab but he doesn't pay attention to this. Soon he'll add the last ingredient – the bone of the revived one and then… Then he'll have to wait till the potion matures which takes several weeks and then… Then… 

"And then, Nagini, Hogwarts will fall." – he says and his eyes flash madly.

"Oh, yesssss" – replies the giant snake, slithering towards him. "She'll open the gatesssss for ussss, Massssster."


	5. Revealing the truth

DISCLAIMER: I don't posses the Potterverse 

REVEALING THE TRUTH

Hogwarts has never been so crowded during holidays before; Aurors and clerks come and leave all the time; friends and families visit the wounded. It's hard to find a quiet place so Hermione decides to climb the Astronomy Tower. She's sitting on the cold floor and silent tears are slowly running down her cheeks.

"Hermione!"

"Harry? How did you find me?" Serp smiles and sniffs aloud. "They told me that being a vampire has its advantages. Well, it does."

"You tracked me down like a hound."

"That's right. Why are you crying? Your parents are OK, Hermione!"

"But many people aren't and…" – her voice breaks suddenly; she starts sobbing again.

"What?" – he takes a few steps towards her.

"They want me to drop the school!" – she moans.

"WHAT?!" – shouts her friend out. "That's ridiculous! You can't!"

"They say it's all my fault… That if I weren't a witch, we'd be safe now…" – she whispers in trembling voice.

"It's rubbish! Death Eaters attack Muggles as well as Muggleborns!"

"I know, Harry, but my mum is terrified. They burst into our house… He… Snape shot Avada… Oh, my God…" – her eyes are filled with utmost terror. "Just stepped forward, drew his wand and pronounced the words, loudly and clearly… It seemed to be so easy, so simple… One wave of a wooden stick and somebody's dead."

"Sev… Snape couldn't do that! He didn't!" – Serp can't believe his ears. Surely his own father wouldn't hurt his best friend! Well, maybe if Voldemort were watching, he'd have to but he couldn't attack like that!

"It was a fake Killing Curse, it just knocked my dad down. Professor Snape saved his life." – explains Hermione.

"I had no idea that it's possible." – Serp shakes his head.

"Neither did I but Snape really knows a lot about the Dark Arts. He's a great man, though sometimes hard to bear. They burst in… Snape… He laughed and told them we're doctors so we're rich… Told them to search the house for jewelry and Muggle money… He wanted to win some time so they wouldn't attack another target quickly. He gave me some of it back but our house is destroyed…" – she starts sobbing again. "I conjured a Portkey… I just wonder" – she hisses so malevolently that she would beat Snape – "Whether this fucking Fudge will prosecute me for installing an illegal Portkey." Serp gapes at her with surprise. She's never used such a language before! No wonder she can't stand it, by the way: Fudge's incompetence turns more and more dangerous for everybody; they've cost many lives already.

"Hermione, they can't punish you for self-defense!"

"Tell Fudge that." – she laughs out cynically. "I'm a trash for the Death Eaters; I have no right to fight for my life; even my own parents hate me now."

"They really don't hate you, Hermione. They love you but they're simply terrified of Voldemort now and they told you a few stupid things! They're your parents, they can't hate you!"

"What about you and Snape, then?" – she turns towards him suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" – he asks, playing a fool.

"Don't try to cheat me, Harry. I'm not blind. I just can't understand how could he pretend to hate you so well." So she knows…

"He didn't know the truth." – confesses Harry quietly. "But how did you guess?"

"You can't see yourself in the mirror but I have eyes. At first I thought he just bit you but you resemble him more and more. You must his son, Harry… Or should I use another name?"

"I'm Serp."

"Serp?" – she asks, flabbergasted.

"Serpens."

"Serpens? A snake? A great name for a Parselmouth!" – she smiles.

"It's normal in our family, you know." – he explains.

"So is Snape a Parselmouth, too?"

"No, but he's a basilisk Animagus."

"Sweet Merlin… And you? You are all Animagi by birth so you must be one as well." Does she have to know everything? She must have already read every book about vampires Hogwarts' library could offer.

"I'm a unicorn, like my mum." – he says with pride.

"Show me, please. Harry… Serp" – she gasps, looking at him – "You're beautiful! Marvelous! Can I touch you?" – she stretches her hand and touches the white mane. 

"I can take you for a ride." – smiles Serp, after transforming back into his usual form. "Mum often allowed Severus for that and he says that galloping on a unicorn is a wonderful thing."

"She must have loved him, then." – says Hermione slowly. "So how couldn't he know you're his? Was he Obliviated?"

"No, he wasn't."

"So how? Sorry for prying but it's a strange situation, Ha… Serp."

"You have no idea, how strange." – he sighs. "At first I couldn't bear it, I hated them all, I wanted it to be just a nightmare." – he sits down by her side. "You don't mind, do you?"

"I'm not afraid of you." – she replies.

"But I'm Snape's son!"

"You're still my friend, whoever you are and your father saved my dad, remember." – she replies firmly. "I don't care what Ron thinks about you and Professor Snape."

"Sometimes I think it's good he was a Death Eater, Hermione. If he hadn't been, he wouldn't have turned spy and many people would have died. Strange, isn't it?"

"You're right." – sighs the girl. "But can you tell me how… How did you learn the truth and everything? I promise I won't tell anyone; I know that if You-Know-Who learnt that, your father would be in terrible trouble."

"The whole story is strange. First, my mum sent me a letter; I still carry it. Read it."

_My dear child,_

_When I'm writing this you haven't been born yet. It's May 1980; you should come to this world in late August. I know this sounds strange to you: I'm your dead mother who sends you a letter. I know we'll have no opportunity to talk to each other. My friend Nemesis has prophesied death to me and my friends Joanne and Rowen. They both are dead already; they were killed the way Nemesis foretold so I suppose she was right with me, too. Before she left England a few years ago she had insisted on me to write a letter to you and send you my stuff._

_I have no idea what they told you about me but probably a pack of lies. Only my four friends knew the whole truth and Professor Dumbledore knows some of it. Maybe they've told me I was a flawless hero who died for you. It seems it'll turn true, according to Nemesis' words but I'm not an innocent wife of an Auror. I fell in love with James and loved him with my whole heart but I have never told him the truth. His family are all Aurors and he'd reject me if they knew who I really am. _

_I'm a Cracker._

_Crackers are people who break through magical defense systems (we say we crack them.) We can also look for hidden passages and doors, decipher secret messages, deceive magical objects and forge documents. I am one of them and though I'm only 21 I'm one of the best. I've finished Charms Studies but I've never worked in any company or a shop as they may have told you. Since three years I'm working as a Cracker for Professor Dumbledore, fighting Voldemort but before that I was a Dark Cracker._

_Maybe I shock you by this, because you're probably brought up by Light Wizards but that's true. No, I've never supported any Dark Lord free willingly but I was a criminal. I used my knowledge for theft and forgery. You can blame me for that if you like; I don't try to justify for my mistakes but read it first before condemning me: _

_I came to Hogwarts when I was nine so two years earlier than most kids do. When I was in my fourth year (so I was 12) my parents were killed in a car accident. My older sister Petunia was my only living relative; she and her husband Vernon kicked me out of my parents' house. As a witch I was but a "freak" for them. I was left alone, just with my wand, school things and my owl. I had no home, no money, nothing. I was just a 12-year old girl who was hungry, cold and terrified. I came to the Diagonal Alley and, unintentionally, went to Knockturn. A gang of wizards attacked me but a boy called Severus Snape and his fellows saved me. Since then we've been great friends. We lived for 7 years together at Knockturn. There were five of us: me, then Severus, son of dogs of war; his parents were killed and his aunt "looked after" him for a few months but this heartless scum was abusive and he escaped her. Then, there was Joanne McKinnon, the oldest of us, who was kicked out of her house because she had been bitten by a vampire. Then, Rowen Vogel, who left home because his father was drinking heavily and his mother wasn't interested in bringing up children. The last one was Nemesis Redeye. She was half and half – her mother was a Muggle, her father a vampire Dark wizard. Her father was in Azkaban for murder; her mother found another man, a Muggle, and he didn't want a half-vampire at home. So we had nobody to look after us and we had to work. We lived on Knockturn so as you may suspect, we weren't angels. We worked for Dark Wizards. Sev, due to his parents' connections knew a lot of people there and helped me to find an "affair" as we called that. My boss was a great Cracker; she taught me my profession._

_Now this chapter of my life is over. I'm not a criminal anymore; neither is Sev. He was a Death Eater but turned spy against Voldemort. I married an Auror but our marriage went wrong and I left him. Now I'm staying at Knockturn in Sev's new flat (if these few square yards of dirty floor with no furniture, even a bed  can be called a flat) but we're moving to Basilisk's Lair soon, I think. I must hide; Voldemort is after me because I've destroyed the defenses of his best hiding; we saved a lot of people then but he saw me and…_

Here Lily dropped writing. In the next lines she explained what interrupted her.

_Sev has just come back from his mission; I had to help him because this madman released his wrath on him. I hope you'll never have to strip a man off blood-drenched robes. This curse is terrible; Sev will wear deep scars till the end of his life. I drugged him and now he's asleep. I'm sitting beside him on the floor and writing this to you. When he wakes up we'll move, I think. He managed to tell me before he fainted that Voldemort had told them about a prediction that "Flesh of the Unicorn and blood of the Basilisk will be Dark Lord's end." Voldemort thinks it refers to you, my child. There was an Auror who had a nickname "Basilisk" and he was captured by Voledmort. He took a poison but Voldemort managed to make him speak for these few minutes before he died. Voldemort has his nasty spells and poor Basie told him I used the nickname "Unicorn". He also said we were close – he meant were cooperated a lot but the Dark Lord seems to think you're Basilisk's child. I know that when you'll be reading my letter this madman will be on the loose so be careful, please._

_I hope I explained everything, my love. According to Nemesis' advice I'm sending you my Cracker's stuff. The books will tell you everything about my profession; there's also an Eavesdropper, a key that opens (nearly) every door and some other things I used. LEARN MY PROFESSION PLEASE! Nemesis said it'd save your life one day. I know you'll be a bright wizard or a witch and you'll manage. It's up to you how you'll use this knowledge – just learning._

_Lily_

_PS. If you are in trouble, you can always count on Severus or Nemesis. We've vowed eternal loyalty and our oath was solemn. Our friendship has been tested many times and I KNOW they'll help you, just ask them._

"Oh my gosh" – whispers Hermione. "Her own sister kicked her out! I think they accepted you only because Dumbledore threatened them or something."

"I hope I won't have to spend another summer under their roof." – murmurs Serp. "Then, as you know, I started changing but Severus didn't react. Only after that attack in the Great Hall he decided to reveal the truth – well, he had to. At first I thought he doesn't want me, or something, but when he started explaining what happened I understood his reasons: he wanted to keep terrible things secret. He didn't want to harm anyone by brutal truth, simply. He told me my mum's marriage was unhappy – that she and James had rows all the time because they grew up in different environments, different _worlds_ and couldn't meet each others expectations. Finally they broke because James suspected my mum to be unfaithful to him and questioned Severus about it. She… James told her about it during another quarrel so she left him."

"I had no idea he was so jealous."

"But it isn't the end, Hermione. I'm Severus' son due to the Relationship Spell…"

"It doesn't exist!" – she starts pacing to and fro. "I've read that…"

"I assure you it does. My mum invented it."

"Impossible." – she shakes her head in disbelief. "Impossible."

"I'm not lying!" – he shouts at her.

"I trust you but it's hard to believe! Why did she do it? It must have been difficult and dangerous!"

"He… James…"This memory still hurts - "He… I couldn't believe it at first, I called Severus a liar." – he whispers but he must share this with a friend at last – "They could be cruel, Aurors, I mean."

"I know." – she replies quietly. "Do you remember what Sirius told us about Crouch and his "methods"?"

"You have no idea what they could do. They cursed Sirius' sister to death just for fun and Severus witnessed that."

"NO!" – her eyes widen in shock. "They couldn't do that!"

"I said the same. Even Severus couldn't believe his own senses at first."

"Does Sirius know?" – she's still pale as chalk.

"He does. When he learnt who my father is he ran to the dungeons and cursed Severus. I went mad and told him. I haven't seen him since then. I think I'm nothing for him now. A half-vampire. Snape's son. Nothing."

"For me, you're my greatest friend." – she hugs him tight. "Even if you were a son of You-Know-Who, it wouldn't be your fault. I don't understand why his feelings changed so much. Maybe he's just sulking? Or maybe he knows he hurt your feelings and doesn't know how to apologize to you? If he loves you, he'll understand that you're still the same person."

"Wrong, Hermione. I'm not the same. Harry Potter's dead. I'm Serpens, son of a Dog of War and a Cracker."

"And I see my old friend nonetheless." -she hugs him again.

Meanwhile at the MOM

"Regulus, if we let Fudge _lead_ us, it'll be our end!" – whispers Elladora Perks, an Auror.

"But what can we do?" – he asks her.

"Don't you know?" - adds another Auror, Phineus Baddock. "We should overthrow him!"

"It's not so easy to make the Minister to leave his post." – replies Regulus.

"Oh, yes, it is!" – Phineus draws his wand. "I said overthrow, don't you understand? We should FORCE him to leave, not ask him to do it! Countless people can die because of his cowardice and incompetence!"

"But who should the new Minister be?" – asks Regulus.

"You." – answer the Aurors in unison.


	6. Snape's secret

DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't earn… Don't sue me!

Packing, leaving tomorrow… Will be home for Christmas. I'll send the next chap as soon as possible (next weekend, probably), I promise. Patience, PLZ!  

Lily – coming soon!

SNAPE'S SECRET

"Where is Severus?" – asks Minerva McGonagall when she meets Regulus in the corridor. "He didn't turn up for the dinner."

"He didn't come to the hearings in the morning." – replies Regulus. "I thought he needed some sleep so I didn't bother him. What happened?"

"Sleep? It's four in the evening!" – she shouts out. "Maybe something's wrong with him."

"I'll alert the Headmaster." – Regulus leaps to his feet.

"I haven't seen him, too." – says Dumbledore. "Strange, indeed. I'll go and fetch him." He descends to the dungeons; he's worried that his younger colleague hasn't shown himself all day long. First, he looks into the lab but there's only Hermione Granger working, helped by Aquilla Fuchs (that's Draco's new name). The girl is bustling around the cauldrons while the boy is chopping some roots into tiny squares.

"Where's Professor Snape?" – asks Dumbledore, entering. Hermione shrugs.

"He gave me the keys to his office yesterday. I haven't seen him since then." – she replies. Aquilla looks at Dumbledore anxiously. 

"Is… Is something wrong with him?" – he stutters.

"He hasn't shown himself today." – replies Dumbledore. Hermione turns very pale and clasps her hands against her mouth.

"Morphine" – she whispers in terror – "Didn't you know, Headmaster?"

"What didn't I know, Miss Granger?" – Dumbledore raises his eyebrows.

"He's been suffering of magical overdose." – explains Hermione quietly. "He had a fit after the attack. I saw it by pure chance… He asked me to make him an injection of morphine. I tried to explain to him how dangerous it was but he replied that only this drug worked against his illness."

"He could have overdosed." – says the Healer. "We must break down the door to his chambers!"

"No need, Mr. Fuchs" – replies Dumbledore as they're all heading towards Snape's rooms – "The castle follows the orders of the Headmaster, luckily. The door will open if I tell it to."

Twenty minutes later, Hospital Wing

"All right!" – shrieks Madam Pomfrey out. "Sure he's all right, he's just asleep! Oh, Severus, Severus" – she sighs, looking at him – "You frightened us all, you arrogant, proud idiot…" – she runs her fingers gently through his black hair. "No, Headmaster, he'll be all right; he took a bit too much of his medicines but he's the best Potions' Masters I've ever seen. He wouldn't be so stupid to take a dangerous dose. He should wake up tomorrow in the morning, I suppose. I think he took two doses of his drug yesterday instead of one because I found two empty vials under his bed." – she explains. "But the situation is more serious, Headmaster." – she looks straight into his blue eyes. "I've found also this" – she beckons at the small chest she's put on the table. "It seems he robbed a half of Muggle drugstore. Morphine" – she picks up the vials – "A sleeping potion but, first of all, one of the strongest Muggle Pain Killers. This one" – she shakes another vial – "They use against infections; this one" – she shows him little plastic bags filled with white powder – "Removes fatigue and enables you to work round the clock. I suppose Severus had to use it quite often. "Finally this one" – she looks at small, white pills - "Makes you very strong and aggressive but also enables you to fight when you're wounded. Sweet Merlin, if I shook Severus, he'd rattle! He's full of pills! And I've been wondering how he managed to deal with all his tasks. Headmaster" – she sighs – "And here" – she shakes the chest – "Is the source of his abilities. Pills, powders and injections. When he wakes up, I'll give him a lecture! I know he's very experienced in the field but he should have consulted me! Well, he's always been too proud to ask for help unless he really had to. He's always preferred to suffer than to show his weakness. Now, I must prepare some herbs for him" – she says and leaves, slamming the door shut. 

"Did you know?" – Dumbledore turns towards the young Healer.

"No idea, I swear." – whispers Aquilla, staring at the floor. "I knew he had the overdose but assured me he knew how to cure it. I was so naïve that I trusted him."

"It didn't help him, did it?"

"It kept him alive, Headmaster. Madam Pomfrey can yell her lungs out, calling him an idiot, but he knew what he was doing. The Priestesses taught me that this is the only remedy fir magical overdose – a mixture of seven Muggle drugs. Without these pills he'd be in the closed ward now."

"Is it so serious?"

"I'm afraid so, Headmaster." – sighs the Healer. "It was very reckless of him to keep it secret but he's always been so proud of his mind, his knowledge and his cunning so he didn't confess to anyone he can turn insane."

"If that's the remedy, what happened to him?" – asks Dumbledore. "Is he just drugged like Poppy says or is this situation more serious?"

"It's the breakdown, Headmaster. It always happens in the end."

"End?" – Dumbledore turns pale. "Do you mean he won't wake up?"

"Afraid of losing another spy, aren't you?" – snaps Draco angrily. "He should have slowed down after the summer but he just speeded up. With such injures it was a road to ruin." – he beckons at Snape's drugs. "But don't worry, I'll make him wake up. If I had been more experienced in the summer, it wouldn't have happened; I'd have sensed the danger."

"He didn't tell me anything." – sighs Dumbledore. "I swear I wouldn't have forced him to spy if I had known he was ill! Why didn't he tell me?"

"Don't you know? Because he's crazy!" – shouts the Healer out. "Completely crazy! He may be rational in small things but in the ones that really matter, he's mad! I remember he told me once that the Dark Lord robbed him of everything he's ever possessed. Don't you understand him? It was revenge that made him act. He didn't care about his health. At first I didn't know why he hates the Dark Lord with such a passion but now I do."

"Lily Evans." – whispers Dumbledore.

"Lily Evans and Joanne McKinnon but Evans in the first place." – repeats the Healer quietly. "Why do you think he was ready to risk so much? Just because of her. I bet that when he wakes up, he'll want to fight again but he can't. He must stay at Hogwarts, even if we'd have to keep him here by force."

"Have you ever tried to force him to something?" – smiles Dumbledore wryly. "He helps me because he craves for revenge and you won't stop him by telling him he should rest."

"Sal said once he'd be safe as long as he'd posses the diamond and he's lost him." – replies the young man sternly. "Maybe this will make him change his mind."

"I don't think so." – whispers Dumbledore. "Severus will die in full gallop, I'm afraid. I'll do everything I can to keep him safe but I'm afraid he won't accept my help."

The next day

"Carmen, isn't it strange we meet again by his bed?" – asks Serp.

"Indeed" – murmurs the Invoker. "We have a very _specific _dad, don't we? Sometimes I wonder whether he's sane."

"He tried to do his best."

"I know!" – the girl leaps to her feet and starts pacing to and fro. "But he's too proud to admit he needs help sometimes and he's too obsessed with his revenge!"

"He loved our mothers, didn't he?" – replies Serp quietly. "And Voldemort killed them both. Everyone would crave for revenge."

"I understand him but he'll kill himself, seeking his vengeance!" – bellows Carmen, hitting the windowsill with her fist. "He makes me think of a bulldog sometimes – I mean once he grips, he won't let go."

"When I was younger, he made me think of a bat, you know."

"A bat?" – Carmen laughs out. "You didn't like him, did you?"

"He hated me."

"He had to. He couldn't have acted another way." – replies the girl curtly.

"It wasn't the reason, Carmen. The man he considered my father hurt him… He was an Auror."

"No need to explain." – her face darkens suddenly. "I was a spy, too, I know everything about it. I just wonder now how we could be so stupid... At first we wanted equal rights but then it turned into slaughter. How could we be SO stupid? The rulers use us to their own purposes and we achieve _their_ goals for them, paying for _their_ victory with _our_ blood."

"But now we're struggling for us."

"Serp, Fudge will throw all of us to jail when he won't need us anymore, I tell you. Voldemort's killer will be the first one to be kissed by the Dementors, I bet."

"Why?"

"He'll be too famous, too popular – and maybe too powerful, don't you think? This Minister will do everything not to lose his power." – she explains.

"You're right, I'm afraid." – sighs Serp.

"What are you talking about? What am I doing here?" – Snape's quiet voice interrupts their discussion. "What the hell?" – he sits up rapidly.

"Dad!" – Carmen hugs him tight.

"Going to strangle me, you mad girl?" – he moans. "What happened?"

"You overdosed some drugs, Severus. You didn't show yourself all day long do we became anxious and we found you unconscious." – explains Serp. "How could you be so reckless? I was so worried!" – he yells at his father.

"If it made my son to worry about me, it was worth doing." – smiles Snape. "But there was no need to carry me to the Hospital Wing! It was just morphine!"

"Just? They said it was dangerous!"

"Serp, I happen to know quite a lot about Potions, I assure you. I'm OK." – snaps Snape.

"You aren't, Severus. You need rest."

"I know what's good for me!" – says Snape angrily. 

"It seems you don't, Severus. Madam Pomfrey was out of her wits when she saw all your pills." Snape turns pale.

"She found them…" – he whispers. "She'll lecture me like hell. I've always caused her a lot of trouble."

"And she'll be right!" – bellows Serp at him. "What do you think you're doing? Do you want to win this war by yourself? Are you crazy?"

"Look, who's talking about jeopardy and bravura." – mocks Snape – "The boy who went to the Chamber of Secrets alone."

"You should have more reason than a twelve-years-old!"

"But certainly you have my tongue, sharp like a vampire sword." – Snape keeps changing the subject. "Just don't scratch my eyes out with your claws, please."

"Sorry" – the boy hasn't notices his claws ripping the sheets. "Sometimes it's hard to control, Severus."

"Tell me that." – smiles the older Alpha.

"But Dad" – Carmen speaks up – "Serp is right! You should have told Madam Pomfrey…"

"I don't like the leeches!" – shouts Snape out. "Understood?"

"No." – Serp looks into his eyes and he's furious. "It was an unnecessary and stupid risk, Severus. You have no right…"

"Don't lecture me about my rights, boy" – hisses the Potions' Master venomously; infamous, murderous glint appears in his eyes – "I have the right to do with my life whatever I want, is that clear? I can change sides, or leave for Canada or swallow all that pills at once if I decide I've lived long enough! If you take the leaf out of Dumbledore's book and start lecture me about self-harm, I'll curse you out of the room! Maybe revenge is the only reason I live! Why should I linger here, by the way? I should be in hell with Lily, Jo, Rowen, Roger, Nemi and all the others who I could call my friends! I hope the Dark Bastard will break my neck soon and they'll greet me at the Infernal Gate! They say it's written on it: "Abandon hope, you who enter here". Rubbish! It's my only hope to see them again." – his voice breaks down suddenly and he hides his face in his hands. His arms start shaking slightly. "Some people have everything; I have nothing, nobody." – he whispers. "They're all dead."

"Oh, dad." – murmurs Carmen, hugging him. "Old Malfoy nearly broke the door down in the morning, when he heard you're here. His Priestess came as well. Professor McGonagall is out of her wits with anxiety; not to mention that some of us, Slytherins, have already sent owls to Hogsmeade to bring your favorite Chocolate Frogs."

"Frogs?" – Snape looks up at her, surprised. "Who told you I like them?"

"And who could?" – she grins broadly. "Lucius Malfoy, of course. He's already hung the list on a notice board. Everyone who wants to lecture you for scaring us to death can put their names on, you see. We must organize it somehow because there are too many of us to burst in at once at yell at you."

"I'll rip him his head off." – murmurs Snape, pretending to be angry but tiny sparks start dancing in his wet eyes.

"So I'll tell Professor Dumbledore you're awake." – says Carmen. "Serp, stay please and don't let dad eat something out of his top secret box."

"Who does she think I am?" – murmurs Snape, watching her leave. "I'm not so stupid to take anything when everyone's looking at my hands."

"Severus, you should never take _anything_. I don't want you to."

"Why? Loving old overgrown bat?" – sneers Snape.

"Why are you always so sarcastic? It hurts!"

"Sorry." – whispers Snape with embarrassment. "I didn't intend to harm you."

"Didn't you? You nearly killed yourself!"

"I just took a long nap; it wasn't dangerous at all." – sighs the Potions' Master. "But you panicked, of course."

"But you scared everyone to death! You scared ME to death! Severus, I don't want to lose another father! I don't want to be an orphan again! Severus – dad… Be careful, please."

"How could I not be" – Snape hugs him tight – "When my son asks me for that. How could I."


	7. The call of the wild

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Potterverse!

Finally back! This is a vampire chapter, so don't read, if you don' like blood! (Well, if you didn't', you wouldn't' be reading this, I suppose ;-)   )

THE CALL OF THE WILD

The eventful holidays have ended finally and students have come back to Hogwarts. The corridors have filled with people again but everyone must notice they are much quieter now. People are talking in hushed voices and the cheerfulness has vanished. The MOM has already taken financial care of the orphans but, of course, money isn't enough to heal so serious injuries. Dumbledore, after endless discussions with Regulus and Professor McGonagall, has signed the expulsion letters for the students who willingly have taken part in the New Year attack. These teenagers will face the Wizengamots soon. Though Dumbledore doesn't like this idea at all, he can't find a more just solution. After all, they were aware what they were going to do. 

Serp's situation, though not the best he could imagine, seems to improve a lot. The ice between him and his father and sister has broken completely. Still, he can't get rid of sad and brutal memories. He's sitting on a windowsill now, gaping at the raising moon.

"Again here?" – his father's voice interrupts his musings. "What's wrong?" – he asks gently.

"I had no idea the Potion's Master can be so kind." – smiles the teenager.

"I'm like a flick-knife for the enemies, and like a helpful hand for friends, as your mother always said." – replies Snape.

"Tell me something about her."

"She was a great witch." – Snape summons a chair with a spell and sits opposite to his son. "Brave. Loyal. A wonderful example of all Gryffindor virtues. The best Cracker I've ever seen. Everyone wanted her for a partner for dangerous and difficult actions, because she never lost cold blood and never left anyone without help. Ask Professor Dumbledore to tell you how much she did to help him."

"I know she was a great fighter." – replies the boy. "But what human was she? I mean: what music she liked, what robes she wore, what books she read? Could you tell me something about her private life? You talk about her as about an assistant or a co-worker, not your wife!"

"Oh" – smiles Snape – "We aren't used to reveal private stuff, you see."

"I'm her son, not an enemy! And she's dead, anyhow!"

"She is." – smile disappears from Snape's face. "And a part of my soul died with her."

"Sorry, I didn't want to hurt you."

"Not your fault. Your curiosity is normal." – sighs Snape. "It's my problem I can't deal with her death. So many years have passed and I still miss her. It's pathetic, isn't it? I'm a Knockturner; I've seen o many deaths, witnessed so much atrocity – and hurt so many people myself that death should be only a heartbeat away for me, nothing more. Still, I hope to wake up with her at my side. I'm a fool; with my experience I should have more reason."

"Angriff came back, Severus."

"He did indeed." – Snape laughs out but his laughter is harsh and unpleasant. "So I should pay the Dark Lord a visit and ask him to bring my wife back. Serp, you're a genius, a real Merlin!"

"Don't mock at my feelings!" – shouts the boy out. "You mock even your own emotions! It's crazy!"

"You laugh or you end in the closed ward." – snaps Snape. 

"Sour grapes." – murmurs Serp. "You pretend you don't care but I know you. You care like hell. You'd have died to save her. You'd ask Voldemort to bring her back if you believe you have a chance to persuade him to do it." Snape doesn't answer for a moment; he just gapes at the moon in silence.

"You wanted to talk abut Lily." – he changes the subject. "Well… We were Knockturners, remember, so most of our lives were what respectable citizens consider crime. We drank a lot, we prowled the streets at night, provoking fights, we started the brawls and so on. Our language would make a rhinoceros blush and would give Professor McGonagall a serious heart attack. We worked for people who, according to the law, should be behind the bars of Azkaban. Well, most of us should be there, according to the rules." – he sighs. "So maybe I won't tell you about this. Still, there were some beautiful moments. I remember we went for a ride once. It was winter, there was a lot of snow and we galloped through the forest at full speed. The trees were all covered with snow and the moon was full – it looked like a dream, Serp. Lily galloped into the bushes on purpose, so the snow fell under my collar. I called her a Mudblood…"

"You didn't!" – the boy leaps to his feet.

"I did." – smiles Snape. "I often called her that as a joke and she always called me a Death Eater. She was the only person who could do that without infuriating me beyond my wits. So, I called her a Mudblood and she, of course, couldn't answer me because Animagi can't talk so she jumped straight into the lake with me on her back. Oh, yes" – he laughs again – "That was a proper punishment for my rude language. It was winter, remember. We came home soaked to the skin, frozen to the bone and with tons of snow under our robes. Another time we went to a Muggle disco. Good Dumbledore never learnt about it because he'd have given us a long lecture. The war was raging and we just went to a dance. When I think about it now, our own recklessness shocks me, Serp. I wouldn't do that now or maybe I would but only with her. We never told anyone about it; Lily told Dumbledore we had work to do. That was Lily Evans, Serp: more than capable of anything."

"Like Freya."

"Kind of." – admits Snape. "But forget about Freya. Don't you remember what she said to you? She won't come back."

"She didn't have to go."

"Well, if she really had wanted to stay, she would have stayed." – says Snape slowly. "But she knew it was too late for her to start a normal life. She's one of these who are said to have war in their veins."

"What does it mean?"

"It's Knockturn expression. It means she's someone who seeks danger, fight and challenge and would die if she had to live a peaceful life. She joined her gang not because she was born a Dog, or because she had no other choice; she dropped school and everything to be a mercenary. She wanted to balance between life and death and now, after so many years, she isn't able anymore to return to a "normal" lifestyle. She left because she was aware of that. She needs epinephrine; she would suffocate, working in the office."

"Don't Dogs settle down, then?"

"Most don't live long enough." – replies Snape. "Some do, but they can't endure it for long and start looking for trouble. No, Serp, some thing can't be changed. It's too late. Do you think I enjoy working at school, repeating the same things over and over again? Not at all. If not the Order and my spying missions, I'd have left Hogwarts years ago."

"Will you leave the school when the war finishes?"

"Will I see the end of it, Serp?" – the Potions' Master smiles wryly. "And even if I do, the new war may start, who knows? Or maybe Nazgul Grindewald will ask me to join him again? Or maybe I'll work for the Order and for the Phoenixers the war never ends. We'll see."

Two days later

"Hi, Ron!" – smiles Serp.

"Go away, you overgrown bat!" – snarls Weasley.

"Ron, don't be a fool, I'm not dangerous to you!"

"Oh, really" – sneers Weasley. "Never trust vampires, they say. Keep away from me and my sister, is that clear? I don't want to be something like you."

It hurts more than a curse.

Well, much, much more. Pain and anger start growing in Serp's mind, slowly ensnaring his senses and poisoning the reason. He recognizes this feeling: soon the animal will take over. He can run to his father's office and take a dose of the potion but he doesn't want to. He's so furious he knows it may not be enough. The predators inside him demand to be released, to be unleashed and allowed to follow their instincts. He leaves the castle and plunges into the Forest.

He stretches his fingers, watching the claws growing. He feels how his face turns into a snout, armed with powerful set of teeth; his sensitive eyes adjust quickly to the darkness – the moonlight is enough for them. His ears cock, hearing thudding hooves and then, noise of a fight. His nostrils open and close a few times and finally, his brain puts the jigsaw together. Without much thinking, Serp follows the smell. 

A more experienced Alpha would avoid that direction but Serp still doesn't posses much knowledge about animals so he's not aware of the danger. Soon he reaches the place where a wolf had just killed a deer. The animal raises his head and growls but the hungry and raging vampire ignores the warning. For a moment, two predators are standing face to face and vampire eyes are boring into wolfish ones. In the animal world, gaping into somebody's eyes means: "I'm stronger than you; leave or I'll kill you."

The wolf attacks without any warning and the fight begins. Soon Serp realizes that the wolf is a much more dangerous opponent than a deer but it's too late to escape. Vampire claws slash the animals skin, wolfish claws bury in the boy's flesh. Snow is swirling around two fighting beasts and blood melts and stains the snow. Their yelps and yells pierce the silent night air, making the animals in the Forest leap to their feet. The battle ends as fast as it has begun. The winner rises slowly from the ground, looks for a moment at the corpse of the defeated opponent and breathes in the smell of the blood gushing from the ripped throat. Then, he turns towards the moon and howls, singing a song full of savage triumph and joy.

The young Alpha has won his first battle.

Wolfish blood fills his mouths; it's so delicious that no human food can compare with it. Vampire claws rip the warm flesh, trying to get more, and more and more…

He turns rapidly around. His senses have warned him on time: there's another wolf coming. This time vampire reaction is even faster and more brutal: green light of Avada Kedavra flashes through the darkness, giving him another source of warm, tasty liquid. He rips and tears the meat, swallowing the blood. Let this moment last forever…

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" – Snape' furious yell interrupts him. "Professor McGonagall is out of her wits with fear!"

"You told me yourself it's in our nature." – snaps the boy.

"Because it is but you didn't tell anyone you were leaving! WHAT?!" – he notices dead wolves. "Did you do it yourself?"

"Sure."

"I should take a leaf out of Filch's book and whip you raw." – sigh Snape, kneeling at his side. "Good you didn't attack a lynx or a griffin or a big boar. Serp, being a predator doesn't mean you can do everything you want!"

"But I won!"

"I can see that and, as an Alpha, I'm really proud of you, but, for hell's sake, it was very dangerous! Show me your hand… A nasty bite, indeed. It seems I must explain to you that some animals are far too dangerous to be considered a dinner. You were lucky you didn't meet the whole gang. Serp, let's go back t the castle. I'll wake Madam Pomfrey up."

They walk slowly in silence. Snape can't help a smile; for the first time in his life his child's accepted what he is and seems to be satisfied with his action. Every vampire should fight a predator in their lives: reckless and dangerous as it seems, it's necessary to show the teenagers their power - and its limits. Serp is still too deep in his wild self to think what he's just done; just the glimpses of his fight fly freely through his mind and he's happy. For the first time he's allowed the vampire to show and to take over and for the first time the transformation hasn't been painful, just these nasty wounds on his arm has opened again but it doesn't' worry him at all. Snape has already explained to him that this is a scar worn by every vampire, both born and bitten; a brand marking their origin. Serp still feels the taste of the blood on his tongue. It tastes great.


	8. Meet your fate, Severus

DISCLAIMER: Not mine!

Kanashii Wolf: Didn't have to be a wolf. I wanted it to be a predator, about of a human size so the fight would be difficult, but equal. Could be a wolverine, for example, too. 

MEET YOUR FATE, SEVERUS

Gryffindor Common Room, few days later

"WHAAT?!" – shrieks Ginny furiously. "Ron, how could you?"

"Ginny, don't you get it?" – replies the boy angrily. "I know you like him but he's a vampire! Do you want to turn one because of him? Do you want to swoop around at night, sniffing for blood? It's dangerous to be friends with him."

"But Ron, Harry needs us, don't you understand? It must be very difficult for him to deal with his new powers; he has nobody else to talk to." – Ginny tries to coax him.

"There are plenty of them in this school." – growls Ron. "And this woman who can turn into a winged panther…"

"Miss Panthera Grindewald." –Ginny interrupts him. "She's OK."

"I saw her talking to old Malfoy." – snaps Ron.

"It means nothing, Ron." – sighs Ginny. "He's one of the school governors so he has the right to visit Hogwarts from time to time. If he had asked her a question, what could she do? Pretend she didn't hear him? Don't be paranoid!"

"Ginny, it's not OK! Haven't you seen that Harry and Snape seem to turn friends lately?"

"Finally." – replies the girl peacefully. "Finally our dear Potions' Master started treating Harry like he should."

"Because he's a battie himself."

"SO WHAT?!" – Ginny hits the table with her fist. "It's normal, don't you think? After all, it's normal that they hang together when they have the same problem."

"Ginny, are you blind?" – Ron gets even angrier. "Do you really have no eyes? Look at them both! He's a carbon copy of Snape!"

"Well, maybe it's because of their vampirism." – replies Ginny but she must admit to herself she's also noticed this.

"Don't be silly, Malfoy was one as well and he looked completely different. I think that Snape and Potter have been cheating us all the time."

"Ron, are you crazy? What do you?.." – her eyes are as big as plates.

"I'm trying to tell you he's not a Potter at all."

"Ronnykins, you've drunk much too much Butterbeer." – Fred and George join them. "And stop calling Harry "Potter". You should have memorized his first name already."

"Fred, he's Snape's bastard, can't you see that?!" – bellows Ron.

SLAP!!!

George's blow has thrown Ron against the wall.

"How dare you" – hisses George – "How can you?"

"Tell that once more and I'll curse you." – Angelina Johnson, who's just arrived, is pointing her wand at Ron's heart.

"Leave him alone, all of you." – Serp enters the room and stares at them with an emotionless gaze.

"He's called you Snape's bastard, Harry!" – shrieks Angelina out. The vampire keeps looking at them for a few minutes before he speaks up again.

"Leave him alone. He was right, after all." – he says slowly.

Gryffindor Common Room has never been so quiet before.

"Harry… It's a stupid joke." – stutters Ginny out.

"It's NOT a joke, Ginny. Severus is my father indeed. There's no way to hide it anymore if everyone can see that. No questions" – he beckons them to be silent. "I shouldn't have told you that so, please, don't tell anyone. My dad and I will be in great trouble if _some people_ learn the truth."

"You-Know-Who." – hisses Angelina.

"Or Fudge." – growls Serp in a very snapish manner. "I don't know who is worse, anyhow."

"But the Minister wouldn't…" – protests Fred.

"Fred, you have no idea what Ministers and Aurors can do." – replies the vampire quietly. "I'm a nonhuman, remember. They can consider us dangerous for the society any moment and try to put us all to deathS."

"So Professor Snape told you." – whispers Angelina. "He told you about the MOM dungeons, I bet. My dad was there as well… He hates the Ministry and the Aurors still. He's never wanted to tell me why but once he drank a bit too much and started talking. Sweet Merlin, if Professor Snape was there I understand all his bitterness and aggression. They can be terrible." – she shudders suddenly.

"You… are… his!" –Ron manages to speak at last. "Why did your mother choose him, this Death Eater? Or maybe he used Imperius or…"

"UNGUIS!" Vampire reaction is so fast that Ron just hears the swish of the wand. He gapes at his cut arm with fear. "Next time it'll be Cruciatus." – growls Serp, still pointing his wand at the red-haired boy. "You left me when you learnt I'm not a human. You want me not to contact with Ginny. You called me a bastard as if it was my fault and now you insult my father. Severus doesn't need Imperius to have a girlfriend, though maybe you do." – he hisses venomously. "Don't you dare to insult me, or my dad, or my mum again or I'll curse you… And I know some nasty spells, I assure you. Or maybe I'll bite you so you'll learn how it is to transform. No, Ron" – he beckons him to be silent – "I'm not going to listen to your apologies; I don't need them. And you" – he turns to the others – "Thanks for your support but I won't really be angry if you prefer not to know me. I'm an Alpha and Snape' son and I'm glad I'm his not James'. Potter was a bastard." – he sweeps out of the room, leaving five shocked teenagers alone. Angelina is the first one to speak up.

"Ron, we'll go with you to the Hospital Wing."

"You deserved it, Ron." – hisses Ginny. "YOU are a real bastard, you know."

Next morning

"Severus, do you really want more broken bones?!" – Madam Pomfrey is out of her wits. "What kind of pills will you swallow to save your life this time?"

"I'm not taking anything but the stuff you recommended." – murmurs Snape angrily. "But I must go!"

"You aren't ready…"

"When he came back, Professor Dumbledore told me to go and I went." – snaps Snape. "He won't treat me more brutally than that time, I assure you."

"Unless You-Know-Who learns the truth at last." – replies the Mediwitch sternly.

"Poppy, I won't survive it for the second time and you know it well." – Snape laughs out with his harsh, cynical laughter. "Next time death will come fast, thanks to all the gods and demons. I'm not afraid."

"You have children, Severus."

"Who grew up without parents so they'll manage without me." – replies the man peacefully. "Can't you understand? There's no life for them if the Dark Lord wins so I have to protect them!"

"You're mad." – whispers the witch. "All right, but not this month, is that clear? I'll let you go but you must wait."

"I will, I will." – murmurs Snape and leaves her office. Damn her! Can't she see he must go?! He climbs the steep staircase and knocks at the Seer's door.

"Welcome, Severus." – Salazar opens the door with a spell.

"You know what I'm going to ask about, Sal." – says Snape, stopping in the doorway.

"I can feel your question before you verbalize it." – replies the younger wizard. "You want to ask whether you should go or not."

"Exactly."

"First, you know you'll never heal completely – that is, you can live normally but in the case of tortures…"

"Low endurance level, I know." – Snape interrupts him. He has no patience to listen to another lecture.

"Much lower, but not low, knowing you." – smiles the Seer wryly. "Second, you've lost her diamond and that may mean trouble. You could be sure You-Know-Who won't catch you as long as you had it but now…"

"Does the prophecy say I'll be caught?"

"No. That you may be." – replies the Seer slowly.

"I've always known this, Sal." – smiles Snape.

"Severus, there's also another, new prophecy I can't understand."

"Again?" – Snape raises his eyebrows.

"That's right."

_The Dragon has woken up_

_He's breaking the chains_

_Fear and lies hold him no more_

_He's__spreading__ his __wings__._

_Draco__ dormiens nunquam titillandus_

_He has opened the door _

_The door leading to the truth_

_The truth he fears more than death_

_He will never forgive the treason_

_Draco__ dormiens nunquam titillandus_

_Who pays with treason for loyalty_

_Who robs the most precious jewel_

_Will receive measure for measure_

_Vengeance of the Dragon will be sweet._

_Draco__ dormiens nunquam titillandus_

"The dragon." – murmus Snape, deep in thought. "Lucius! It's obvious!"

"Why him?" – asks the Seer.

"Malfoys' coat of arms is the Scarlet Dragon." – explains Snape. "And he learnt that the Dark Lord wanted to hurt Draco, so the most precious thing Lucius has ever possessed… Sal, if Lucius revenges, it'll be really SOMETHING."

"Just don't let all your vengeance kill you." – replies Salazar sternly. "With all the respect, Severus, I think you're playing a very dangerous game and often risk much more than you really have to. Do you remember your dreams?"

"I had them again last night. That's why I think it's time to go."

Salazar takes out his crystal and they watch the dreams again. The one about Godric has already come true but the other two are still but dreams.

The dreams

Snape is sprawled on the stone floor. The door opens with a creak and somebody enters. Salazar has never seen Voldemort but he knows it must be him.

"Well, well, well" – sneers the Lord, looking at bruised, wounded Snape – "You were impressive last night, I must admit that, and silent, as usual. Do you have anything to say NOW, my beast, before I loose patience completely?"

"Just two words, my Lord, if you allow me."

"I see my traitor remembers some etiquette at last. What do you want to say?" 

"ANIMA DELETRIO!!!"

The scene changes once more. It isn't a dungeon anymore but a vast, tall hall with enormous pillars shooting up to the sky. It resembles a gothic cathedral but is completely empty. Suddenly, Salazar hears thudding hooves and gasps, seeing Severus on a steed. He's holding a sword in his hand – the same one he showed Salazar lately – a long, thin, lethal blade, adorned with emeralds and onyxes. There's a Basilisk, made of steel and with jewel eyes, protecting his palm. The mount is even more impressive than the rider: it's a snow-white unicorn with green, fathomless eyes. Salazar has seen many steeds in his life but this one is really magnificent. Severus isn't using either a bridle, or a saddle, of course. They turn and halt abruptly and then, without a warning, the unicorn plunges forwards like a giant arrow. Snape bows over the steed's neck, raising a sword. They're charging somebody with full speed.

End of dreams

"You see" – sighs Snape. "It seems I have to risk, Sal. There's someone I have to fight – again."

"And there's Lily Evans in your dreams." – murmurs Salazar. "And that's why you want to go. You're going to risk everything to meet her again. Severus, it can be just a metaphor, don't interpret it so hastily…"

"Salazar, I have just one question." – Snape interrupts him harshly. "Should I go or not? Is there a sense to risk?"

The Seer doesn't answer but leads him to the Mirror of Fate. The images start appearing there, at first blurred, but then more and more distinct. Still, they seem not to make sense at all but Salazar feels they're shouting at him, giving him the answer. The only problem is he doesn't understand this reply at all; he only feels what he should say. He keeps staring into the black surface for a long time and finally he replies:

"Go. Meet your fate." And when Snape's already gone, he whispers: "And forgive me all the pain I've just sentenced you to."

Meanwhile, Dark Manor

"My Lord, we've just caught somebody you may wish to question yourself." – Jugson bows low.

"Whom?" – yawns Voldemort. "Not a stupid Muggle again? Your last mistake was really unforgivable, Jugson."

"No, my Lord, this time it's a wizard. An Animagus, Master." 

"An Animagus?" – Voldemort's eyes narrow suddenly and a strange, purple gleam appears inside them. "Bring the beast, then." Jugson comes back in few minutes, hauling a huge, black dog. The animal is fighting desperately against his bounds but he's unable to bite through magical chains. Voldemort transforms him into a human with one jab of his wand. "Sirius Black…" – he hisses and a wicked smile twists his pale lips. "Nice to meet you, mongrel…"

"Bastard!" – shouts Black out.

"Didn't your mum teach you to be polite?" – mocks Voldemort. "You should have stayed at Hogwarts, you abysmal fool." – he says smoothly.

"I won't tell you anything!" – shrieks Sirius hysterically out.

"Oh, really" – smiles the Dark Lord. "I bet I will. We'll see, mongrel, who's a better wizard. We'll see whether your magic can stop my memory charms, you pathetic excuse of a wizard."


	9. The awakening

DISCLAIMER: OK, you know what should be here…

Lindiel Eryn; No, Sirius wasn't one but he knows Serp is Sev's son… The rest you'll see soon.

Enahma: Death wish? Rather love… Untamed, like his every feeling… There'll be peace (in the valley for me. Some day.)

THE AWAKENING

"And you did it!" – Serp leaps to his feet, yelling at the Seer. "You ordered him to go!"

"I didn't order him to do anything." – replies Sal calmly. "Anything."

"You told him to go." – Dumbledore's eyes are full of cold fury. "Against Madam Pomfrey's and my counsel."

"I didn't give him any orders." – repeats the Seer stubbornly. "He asked me what I think about it and I told him my opinion, that's all."

"But you KNEW he'd listen to you." – Professor's McGonagall's fists are clenched so tight that her knuckles are white. "You could have stopped him, Salazar!"

"I'm a Seer and when people come to me they expect honest answers." – Sal looks straight into her eyes. 

"But…"

"Professor McGonagall, Carmen, let me finish. He asked me a question, a very difficult one, to tell you the truth so I used the Mirror of Fate and the answer was clear. You rarely receive so clear and unequivocal reply. It was simply shouted into my face. The Mirror advised Severus to meet his fate."

"What fate, then?" – Dumbledore raises his eyebrows. "Death?"

"No." – the Seer looks at the Headmaster. "There was no death in it. Severus will survive this war, I'm sure of that."

"So what did you see?" – Carmen starts pacing to and fro, like a predator in the cage.

"It's very hard to interpret." – sighs Salazar. "The answer was extremely clear but I didn't understand why he should act like that. I simply know he should. It's better this way."

"Better?" – snaps Carmen. "Better for whom?"

"The Mirror always chooses the best for the person who asks the question."

"And how it decides what is best?" – asks Professor McGonagall.

"Nobody knows." – Salazar shakes his head. "All I can tell you is that it makes some kind of mental connection with that person and probably – most probably – it uses this person's system of values to make the decision."

"So Severus went to meet Voldemort again." – whispers Dumbledore – "Taking the great risk. I hope you aren't wrong, Salazar. What exactly did the Mirror show you?"

"Many things, Headmaster. Pain, fear, loneliness, treason, death – but not Severus' one – someone else will die – friendship, love… And a unicorn in full gallop."

"Serpens." – whispers Carmen.

"Not necessarily." – replies the Seer. "The picture was blurred but I think I saw the scar."

"The scar?" – Serp raises his eyebrows.

"You're not the only person in the world with a characteristic scar." – explains Salazar. "I think it was your mother. Severus cut a piece of her muscle to prepare a potion."

"Vivere, I know." – whispers the boy. "Do you think she'll be back or he'll contact her soul or?.."

"I wish I could answer this question." – sighs Salazar. "All I know is that I gave him the honest answer."

"All we can do now is to wait." – says Dumbledore after a few minutes of silence. "Salazar, if you had made a mistake…"

"Two furious Alphas will rip you into pieces." – growls Carmen. "I'm going up the Astronomy Tower to sing for my dad. It can't hurt." They leave one by one but when Serp is already in the doorway the Headmaster speaks up:

"Harry, I want you to stay."

"I'm Serpens." – replies the boy, looking boldly into his blue eyes. He closes the door and comes closer to the old wizard.

"You know what I want to talk about."

"No, I don't, Professor." – the vampire raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"Ronald Weasley."

"Oh, _that." – boy's lips twist in a very snapish grimace._

"You cursed him, didn't you?"

"It was just a weak Claw Curse."

"Nonetheless a curse." – Dumbledore's tone is serious. "Moreover, you threatened him with Cruciatus."

"He called me Snape's bastard and wanted to make Ginny not to talk to me."

"It isn't a reason to cast a curse."

"Ask my father to show you his memories and learn, what the reasons people cast curses ARE." – The boy fixes his eyes in Dumbledore's ones, folding his arms across his chest.

"You cast a curse and threatened your friend…"

"He isn't my friend. Not anymore." – whispers Serp.

"So your classmate." – continues Dumbledore calmly. "Do you consider it all right?"

"You weren't so angry with me, Headmaster, when I used Avada Kedavra." – hisses the boy. "Do vampires have no right to defend their families?"

"Do you believe that violence is the only way to defend yourself?"

"And what you and the MOM are doing, fighting Voldemort? It was all right when I KILLED for you; it isn't all right when I use a small curse for my own purposes."

"It doesn't justify you." – sighs Dumbledore. "But you're too angry to understand it now. Of course, Mr. Weasley's reaction also deserves a punishment. Still, you shouldn't have done that. Think it over."

When Serp's gone, Dumbledore starts pacing to and fro in his office, deep in thought. This is a problem he could never solve: when the self-defence ends and a wanton cruelty begins. No wonder that the boy behaves the way he does. He wouldn't use this Cruciatus anyhow, it was but an empty threat. Still the influence of the Dog way of thinking is striking: Serp seems to adjust so fast to war conditions. A few more fights and he'll start sleeping with a wand and a gun under his pillow; a few more years and he'll be a match for every fighter. Soon he'll be like Lily and Severus: not atrocious but very dangerous nonetheless. Dumbledore stares into the fire dancing in his fireplace: another generation of fighters is growing up and he can't help it. Kids learn from their parents the thing that matters most: how to survive. Will this vicious circle never end?

Two hours later

"So, Severus disobeyed you." – sighs Regulus. "That's what I've expected, Headmaster."

"Why?"

"Don't you know?" – the Auror sounds surprised. "He saw Lily in his dreams. Don't expect him to act logically, then. Well, if the Mirror advised him to do that…"

"I don't trust Divination so much, Regulus."

"Salazar is not Trelawney."

"Still, he couldn't tell me what'll happen." – Dumbledore is deeply worried. "I don't want another funeral."

"You don't want to lose another spy." – replies the Auror coldly.

"Do you really think I don't care about Severus? That I tolerate him only because I need him?" – Auror's remark has touched Dumbledore deeply.

"You sent him to Voldemort last summer." – growls Regulus. "You knew how dangerous it was."

"I didn't expect it'd be so terrible."

"No one did." – admits Regulus. "Severus, what have you done?" – he sighs.

"Harry… Serpens worries me as well."

"What happened?" – Regulus' eyes widen in surprise so Dumbledore explains him the whole situation.

"I'm a human but I know Alphas well enough to understand it. First, the hunt." – says Regulus slowly. "They say that the first transformation, the first attack of vampirism you accept is also the first one that doesn't hurt and can be, at least partially, controlled. Acceptance is the only way to control, Headmaster. The boy let his nature do what it is created to do – and, killing such powerful predators he realized how powerful he is. Once he's learnt that he's changed. It'll be hard for you, Headmaster, to tell him what he should do. He's fifteen, rebellious and he knows he can defend himself. Every teenager bucks against the rules sometimes and a teenager who knows his power is ten times more trouble. Last but not least, he's Severus' son so he must talk back like his father always does. Claw Curse is another problem." – he sighs. "Well, we sent him to fight, we showed him we solve problems with violence so no wonder he copies our own behaviour. Moreover, he was provoked to do that."

"I didn't expect you, Regulus, to defend the Dark Arts."

"They are powerful, dangerous and beautiful." – replies the Auror. "Another teenager would give Weasley a bloody nose without any magic and it'd be equally painful. We showed him the power of magic and he simply used it to defend his honour, that's all."

"Don't you think it's his first step into evil?"

"He's already used Avada Kedavra in your service, Headmaster." – replies Regulus sternly and his eyes shine like a vampire blade. "And he'll have to live with this."

"How does it feel, Regulus?"

"To kill?" – asks the Auror. "Terrible. You can make peace with your own soul finally - you must, if you want to stay sane - but it can take a very long time. Good that Serp killed that wolves; it'll help him to deal with the consequence of the battle."

"Do you really believe it helps?"

"Everything that releases your fear, hatred and frustration in a safe way, doess."

Meanwhile, Dark Manor

Waking up can be unpleasant; it can be nothing short of torture. Her head is splitting in two, her eyes hurt and her mouth is so dry that it burns and the awful, metallic taste of coagulated blood on her tongue makes her nauseous. She would throw up if her stomach weren't so painfully empty; she must have fasted for a week at last. All her muscles ache as if after many hours of extreme physical strain and her bones seem to be on fire. Blurred pictures are drifting through her mind, making no sense. Did she drink so much yesterday? Mixing Firewhisky with infamous Severus' powders and potions could give you the world record hangover. No, she wasn't drinking yesterday, she's sure of that though she can't recall WHAT she was doing. Fighting? Maybe… Or is she in the dungeons? No, not Azkaban, please… There are no Dementors around; she'd feel their heinous influence otherwise. 

VOLDEMORT

This one word flashes in her brain, making all the memories fit together like a jigsaw.

VOLDEMORT

Flashback

"He's here, escape! Take Harry and run for it!" – James' voice rings in her head. "I'll stop him."

"You can't." – she replies.

"WHAT?!" – he yells while Voldemort is crushing the defences.

"You can't! Only Dark Arts can! Only No Name can! Take my son and run! I'm a Dark witch, a Knockturner, I know what to do!"

But he isn't listening at all and the mortal combat begins. She's a great fighter but soon she realizes that her enemy really deserves the title of the Dark Lord. There's just one thing she can do so she yells out:

ANIMA DELETRIO!!!

End of flashback

The rest is silence and darkness. She can't remember what happened later. She opens her eyes and sees the unfamiliar room. It isn't Azkaban or St Mungo's or the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. She's managed to survive the fight somehow but what happened to Voldemort? And where is she now? She's in bed, a very clean and comfortable one and somebody dressed her in fresh, pleasantly soft clothes. Would Voldemort be so kind? He can be because he needs her power. Where is Serp? Is he alive? A tear runs down her pale cheek.

"Serp" – she tries to whisper but her throat is so dry that she starts coughing. 

"Drink this, miss." – a house-elf appears out of nowhere and hands her a glass of water. She swallows the liquid fast.

"Where am I?" – she asks but the elf doesn't answer.

"I'll bring you breakfast, miss." – he squeaks and vanishes.

Lily curls up in her bed and then stretches all her muscles slowly. She feels terrible but her body seems not to be injured, just deadly tired. All her bones are intact; there are no wounds and bruises, even no gratings on her skin. What the hell? Where is Serp? Where is Severus? She remembers James dying; at least this fucking Auror wasn't a coward, to give him his due. No more pretending being a _good wife_, at last. Good wife! She spits with disgust. Nevermore. 

It's time to do something. She stands up slowly and comes to the window. She's very weak and her legs are trembling but she manages these few steps. It doesn't give her anything: she doesn't recognize where she is and it's a very unpleasant feeling. Good she's fulfilled Sense Sharpening ritual; maybe it'll provide her some information. She starts sniffing her clothes and sheets, trying to catch the smell of somebody who was touching it.

Nothing she could recognize. No wonder, wizards to not occupy themselves with bed-making when they can tell a house-elf to do that. All she can detect is a strong smell of an unfamiliar potion, probably the healing one. She swears with fury. She's so weak she couldn't run, let alone fight, she has no wand, no sword, no gun, nothing. The place is far too pleasant to be a torture chamber (and that's the only good news) but there's something uncanny in it she doesn't like. She sits up on her bed with a sigh and starts chewing the breakfast the elf has just brought. 

She'll wait, then. After all, a good Cracker must posses many virtues and patience is the most important of them all. 

She is patient.

She's the best Cracker in the whole Europe.

She's Lily Evans, after all.


	10. A dangerous game

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Potterverse

A DANGEROUS GAME

Two days later, Dark Manor

"Welcome" – this voice makes her hide behind the bed in half of a second. "Great reflexes, as usual, She-fox." – Lord Voldemort smiles nastily, entering. "Just don't try your Anima Deletrio, Evans, because next time I won't be so merciful."

"What Animadel?.." – she stands up slowly, blinking. "Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me?" – his eyes widen in surprise.

"Not much." – she replies, gaping at him innocently. "Did they hit me in the head?"

"Yes, they did." – cunning smile twists his pale lips. "I saved you." It could happen: the fight could have destroyed some of her memories. Very, very well…

"Thank you." – she bows to him with respect. "I'm Lily, the She-fox."

"I know." – he summons a chair and sits down. "They call me Lord Voldemort." – he introduces himself.

"Voldemort?" – she blinks several times as if trying to put pieces of memories together. "The One Who Must Not Be Named." – she whispers with awe. "The Dark Lord…" Before he has the time to answer, she takes a few steps towards him. He pulls out his wand, not quite sure what she's going to do (He knows from experience that the resurrected individuals may behave aggressively and illogically at first) but the next second she's kneeling at his feet and her long, red hair is brushing his boots. He gapes at her with amazement: he's been expecting any reaction, any: attack, panic, swearing, No Name, escape, anything but submission. Her memories must be impaired indeed. Does she think she's a Death Eater or something? "Lord, have mercy." – she's whispering in a trembling voice. "Lord of Darkness, Master of the Dark Arts, the greatest Heir of Slytherin, The most powerful wizard on Earth, my Lord, My Master, please, have mercy…" If he were surprised before, now he's really shocked. Is this proud, independent, wild witch really begging him on her knees? Even when they fought and she was losing, she didn't. She didn't even moan then.

"Crucio" – he says lazily. He watches all her muscles contracting rapidly but she isn't either writhing or screaming. He smiles with satisfaction. She's a woman of Knockturn so single Unforgivable isn't enough to make her yell. After a while he stops the curse and keeps watching her. Her fists are still clenched tight and she's trembling slightly. "Stand up, Evans." – he commands harshly.

"Yes, my Lord." – she whispers. To his great surprise she manages to fulfil his order, though slowly. She's standing right in front of him, still quivering but surely she won't collapse. She bows her head with respect, avoiding looking in his eyes. He smiles again. Surely, she considers him her superior and that makes everything much easier.

"Look at me." – he commands.

"No one is allowed to look into Dark Lord's face." – she replies quietly without raising her head. He points his wand at her again, wondering what to do now and he casts another Cruciatus, sending her to her knees, this time a longer one.

"Up, Evans." – he commands again and she obeys him. Hardly she manages to straighten up when another curse hits her with full force. This time it's very long and as powerful as possible it but he can't make her scream. Knockturn children are tough indeed.

"Up, Evans." – he growls menacingly and the woman obeys him once more, though really slowly this time; one curse more and she won't be able to stand up. Still, it's amazing she's managed as much as that. She's struggling to keep her balance but he's sure she wouldn't admit she's weak. "Evans, look at me." – he says smoothly. "This is my order, do you understand?"

"I do, Master." – green eyes meet his scarlet ones. He can't help a smile, seeing animal fear in them. "You are a Cracker, aren't you?"

"I am, my Lord." – she replies quietly.

"They say you're the best, don't they?"

"They do, Master."

"Is it true, Evans?"

"I've never met a defence I couldn't break." – her eyes fill with overt pride.

"What about Hogwarts?" – he asks in a silky voice. She's silent for a moment, concentrating hard.

"I don't remember breaking into this place, my Lord." – she replies slowly. "Forgive me, but I don't." – her voice's quivering.

"But you know castle defences, I suppose."

"Systems can differ from one fortress to another." – she explains. "There are, however, some general rules, my Lord, that…"

"Can you do that?" – he interrupts her. "Can you break into Hogwarts?"

"Preparation may take a few weeks." – she answers, after pondering over the question for a while. "But I suppose I can."

"You'll start working on it today." – grins Voldemort. "And now, follow me." They descend to the dungeons and Voldemort opens one of the cells. The smell of blood and sweat hits Lily's sensitive nostrils and her heart stops for a moment. Is it?... "Lumos" – Voldemort waves his wand. "Do you recognize him, Evans?"

"Black." – hisses Lily, gaping at the bruised face. "I hate him, my Lord."

"Why?" – he asks smoothly. 

"I don't remember." – she's concentrating hard again. "But I hate him, my Lord."

"Do you remember James Potter, then?" – asks Voldemort.

"No, I don't, my Lord."

"Potter and Black nearly killed you, Evans." – explains Voldemort.

"This is a lie!" – yells Sirius out but the curse throws him against the wall.

"They killed your whole family, do you remember that?" – continues Voldemort, smiling. "Have fun, Evans. He's yours." He leaves, listening to her suave thanks.

"Lily?" – whispers Sirius, gaping at her with mixed surprise and awe. "Lily?"

"Yeah, you mongrel." – she yawns while her agile fingers are scanning the walls, looking for Eavesdropping Spells.

"Lily, I'd never…"

"Shut your ass up!" – she yells furiously, giving him a kick. After a while she sighs with relief: there are no bugs in here.

"Lily, where have you been for all these years?" – whispers Sirius. "I saw you dead!"

"What are you raving about, Auror's lap dog?" – she looks at him with overt hatred.

"Lily, I'm your friend! It was Petttigrew who betrayed the password, I swear! Don't trust that… that bastard! You-Know-Who was lying, I'd never harm your family!"

"I don't trust anyone, especially Aurors' bitches." – she hisses venomously. 

"Lily…" – he moans helplessly, trying to stand up but he collapses wit a loud moan. "Don't you remember? Don't you remember Harry?"

"What Harry?" – she sounds deeply surprised.

"Serpens, your son!" – shouts Sirius out. "I swear I didn't want to tell You-Know-Who but he broke into my memories, he knows about you and Snape, he knows everything! You're a Cracker, run! Go to Hogwarts, to Dumbledore, warn him he knows! Don't let him hurt Harry!"

"Serpens? At Hogwarts? Why?" – she's really shocked now.

"And where can a 15-yeard-old boy be if not at school?"

"WHAT?!" Something's wrong here, really wrong. The pieces of the jigsaw don't fit at all. Did someone erased 14 years from her memory? There's only one way she can learn that. After all, Voldemort has just allowed her to have some fun so he won't be angry if she makes Black speak. She takes a look around and notices a piece of the brick on the floor. She picks it up and throws it into the window. Then, she chooses the biggest shard of glass and approaches Sirius slowly. Black gapes at her, not understanding anything. She gives him a few strong kicks once more and pins him to the floor with her knee. "And now" – she whispers menacingly, staring into his black eyes with hatred – "Tell me all you know. Everything. NOW."

"Lily, don't…" He yelps as the shard slashes his cheek. 

"Now." – she hisses. 

"Lily, why do you serve him?" – moans Black. "It was him who killed…Tried to kill you. He broke through the barriers you put into my brain and I remember you left James and everything… Your son told me about my sister, Lily… Snape… I know about you and Snape… But you've never ever served You-Know-Who!"

"I know that." – she tosses her head backwards and burst into a harsh, cruel laughter. "Sure I do but I see no point in letting him know I hate him more than anyone else; more than I hate Azkaban. I hate you too, by the way."

"Do you… remember… everything?" – he splutters. 

"I don't know." – she replies curtly. "Not everything I suppose."

"But Lily…" Another slash cuts his skin.

"That's why I want you to tell me all you know. Start talking now or I'll turn you into a bitch, mongrel." – she turns the bloody shard in her fingers. "And don't think I won't. I'll skin you alive with this piece of glass, if you won't start talking. I want the truth, the whole truth. Now."

After several hours she leaves his cell, wiping her hands into her robes. She hides the shard into her sleeve; after all such a weapon is much better than nothing. A stone she's found in the cell is hidden in her pocket.

"ELF!" – she bellows. "ELF!" A terrified creature appears out of nowhere; Lily grasps her by her ears and slings against the wall. "WHEN WILL YOU LEARN TO COME ON TIME?!" – she yells at the cowering servant. "Keep that scum alive." – she commands harshly. "Give him water. The play hasn't ended yet." She slams the door to Black's cell with a loud bang, laughing viciously. Then, she turns on her heel and marches back to her chamber, yelling a rude Knockturn song. Only when she reaches her room and locks the door carefully the whole arrogant mask crumbles at once. She collapses on her bed, panting. It's much too much for her. "I hate you, Voldemort." – she whispers quietly. "I hate you so much." She's been playing a very dangerous game, trying to convince him she's lost her memories but the effort is killing her. Her head is spinning; Black's story's helped her a lot to put the pieces of the jigsaw together but why do they all consider her dead? Was she in coma for 14 years? Was she insane and kept in the closed ward and nobody knew she survived?

She feels like scum. She pleaded Voldemort this morning. Absolutely disgusting; the only thing worse than that would be sleeping with him. Her blood is boiling with rage; lords of Knockturn never beg. Still, if Serp's and Sev's lives are at stake she'll do everything, literally everything, to save them. Voldemort knows about Sev and Serp, so it's only a matter of time when he'll catch Sev so she must stay here to help her husband – even if it means three Cruciatus curses every day. After all, it's not SO much. If she were completely healthy, it'd be really nothing terrible. She rolls her bed and starts pondering over Black's story. Poor, pathetic mongrel! Lily knows enough about being in prison to pity him, even if she hates him. She spits on the floor with disgust. She's never been sensitive, but torturing somebody who's already too weak to defend himself is really far below her level. Not that she had wanted to fulfil her threats but she's hurt him badly anyhow. His black eyes, full of pain, despair and, in the end, resignation will haunt her forever but what could she do? She sits up and looks at the sheets, stained with his blood – she must have forgotten to clean her boots before collapsing on the bed. She hits the wall with her fist in fury. If she had not hurt Black, Voldemort would have learnt she was cheating him. If he had known that, he'd have cast Imperius on her. If she had resisted the curse (she could do that easily), he'd have killed her, or maybe she'd have joined Black – or Voldemort would have called Sev and ordered him to hurt her. Or – and this thought makes her shudder – there's one more thing he can do and probably he will. He will order her to torture Sev. Yes, he'll do that, no doubt, and what can she do against the Dark Lord and several dozens of Death Eaters? She curls up on her bed, feeling so tiny and helpless that it nearly makes her cry but she doesn't let any tears fall. She clenches her fists so tight that the nails pierce the skin.

She won't let that bastard hurt Serp and Sev; even if that's the last thing she'll do in her life.

She won't cry, too.

Children of Knockturn never cry.

They fight.

So she will fight.


	11. Game over

DISCLAIMER: OK; but a FF…

GAME OVER

Hogwarts

Regulus paces to and fro, without hiding his anxiety.

"Mr. Malfoy, did he command Severus to stay?"

"He did. He dismissed us all but told him to stay. Still, there's no reason to panic, Mr. Magne; he often did that. Probably he needs a new potion, that's all." – replies Malfoy peacefully. "He – the Dark Lord I mean – was surprised that Sever came back so soon but if he had suspected him, he wouldn't have hidden it, I daresay."

"Unless he had a very good reason to do so." – murmurs the Auror.

"Unless." – admits Lucius reluctantly. "Why did Professor Dumbledore command Severus to go so early? I was told he'd come back in a month."

"And that's the problem" – sighs the Auror – "The Headmaster didn't command him to go there at all; moreover, he forbade him to."

"Sever wouldn't have broken the order without an important reason!" – Malfoy hits the table with his fist. "He has many flaws but he's cunning and loyal!"

"That worries me most" – Regulus looks into Lucius' eyes – "I know Severus very well; I know how artful and steadfast he is – so why on Earth has he done that?"

"There's a weak point in every system, as my mother always told me." – says Lucius slowly. "She was talking about defences but it refers to people as well. Could his medicines – these he took without Pomfrey's knowledge – could they affect his mind? Cause memory holes or something? Hallucinations? Emotional instability?"

"I've already asked both Poppy and the Healer." – replies Regulus. "And they consider it impossible. However, if he used something they have no idea about…"

"Sever isn't stupid!" – shouts Malfoy out. "I bet he knows as much about these drugs as a half of St. Mungo's staff!"

"So why did he come?"

"Ask him." – snaps Malfoy angrily. "But I bet he knows what he's doing. Though this be madness, yet there is method in it."

"Cowards die many times before their deaths, The valiant never taste of death but once." – replies Regulus quickly. "Another line Severus likes so much. Mr. Malfoy, what is he up to? You know his Dark part better than I do. What is the method in his madness? Why does he risk?"

"To-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow, 

Creeps in this petty pace from day to day,

To the last syllable of recorded time;

And all our yesterdays have lighted fools

The way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle!

Life's but a walking shadow; a poor player,

That struts and frets his hour upon the stage,

And then is heard no more: it is a tale

Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury,

Signifying nothing." – whispers Malfoy. "He has it written in his private chambers on the wall."

"I didn't know that."

"He does." – growls Lucius angrily. "Don't you understand it, Mr. Magne? He saw Evans girl in his visions. He wants her back at any cost so he did what the visions told him to do. Why has he never married? Look at all the Dogs, at this half-Veela Freya, look at my Panthera, at all the Crackers and Potions' Masters he must have met! Why has such a intelligent, eloquent, educated, brave, wealthy man never married? Can't you understand why he took all that risks? Don't you know where his tendency to self-aggression comes from? A man with his knowledge wouldn't experiment with drugs without a reason! Can't you see what these quotations mean?"

"That life is but a meaningless existence." – sighs Regulus.

"And Sever came there to bring the sense of his life back." – Malfoy stands up rapidly. "Or I'm as stupid as Fudge. If he – Sever I mean - doesn't come back in two hours, let me know."

Meanwhile, Astronomy Tower

Serp follows his sister and stops dead in the doorway. Carmen is standing on a windowsill and whistling. Her long, black hair is shining navy blue in the moonlight. Serp looks at his own ponytail; it has the same, incredible colour.

"Snapish." – he says quietly.

"What?" – Carmen looks at him, surprised.

"Our hair." – explains Serp. "It looks so… snapish."

"Snapish, snapish…" – she repeats several times and laughs aloud. "What a cool word!" – she laughs aloud. "It has to look like that, after all." – she adds after a while. "He's our dad."

"I've just found my family and now I'm afraid of losing it."

"Possession and loss always walk hand in hand." – replies Carmen with a sigh. "But I know what you feel. Serp, he went to look for your mum, try to understand him. He couldn't act another way."

"Aren't you jealous, Carmen?"

"Why should I?" – she raises her eyebrows in surprise. "I've never been jealous about you; I'm glad I have a brother so why should I be jealous or angry with dad for your mum? It's normal people have wives so when they come back together I'll try to come into good terms with her. Why should I be jealous? She's his wife and I'm his daughter and he loves us both. There's nothing strange in that."

"But she isn't your mum."

"Oh, _that." – Carmen's face darkens a bit. "Sure I'd prefer my mum to come back but I know it's impossible." – she sighs with resignation. "I don't even remember her… And I know it is nobody's fault but Voldemort's." – she clenches her teeth in a sudden wave of fury. "Dad didn't choose your mum to come back, rejecting mine; it doesn't depend on him so I'm glad that at least you'll have the chance to meet your mum – and I'm glad dad won't be alone anymore."_

"Do you really believe my mum will be back, then?" – whispers Serp. He'd like to believe it but it's too good to be true. On the other hand, resurrection is possible. But what if it's just fool's hope? What if Sal interprets the visions and the pictures in the Mirror in the wrong way? What is Severus dies? He isn't completely healthy!

"I do." – replies Carmen firmly. "I trust Sal's knowledge and power. He's been talking with the Mirrors all evening…"

"Mirrors? Does he posses more Mirrors?"

"He does." – smiles Carmen. "Though the Mirror of Fate is said to be the most powerful of them all. Sal is sure dad will be ok and that all the visions mean your mum will be back - or maybe is back already."

"Why should Voldemort revive my mum?" - murmurs Serp angrily. "Why should he revive somebody who nearly killed him?"

"Use your brain." – snaps Carmen impatiently. "He needs a Cracker. Where on Earth could he find a better one?"

"Yeah… Right." – admits the boy. "Will he put her under Imperius or something?"

"No idea." – shrugs Carmen. "But I hope she won't let him conquer her." – she climbs the windowsill again and starts whistling. Soon the melody grows louder and higher and she begins to sing in Spanish. Serp's listening though he can't understand a word. In spite of that he loves that music. It's like drinking a cup of hot chocolate after being in the cold rain: it makes you warm and peaceful. He closes his eyes and lest his mind drift. Suddenly, a high yelp breaks his musing.

"Carmen?" – he leaps to his feet. "Carmen, what's wrong?"

"Alarm the Headmaster." – moans the Invoker. "Dad's in trouble."

"What's wrong with him?" – whispers Serp with fear. The Invoker looks at him and her eyes are full of pain. 

"Cruciatus." – she croaks. "And Avada Kedavra."

Meanwhile, Dark Manor

"Snape" – Voldemort's voice is soft and silky but in an unpleasant way. "I want to show you something… Something you don't expect." – his pale lips twist in a nasty smile.

"Yes, may Lord." – Snape bows his head and obediently follows the Dark Lord, though his intuition is shrieking in panic. There's something in this inhuman voice that makes him shudder; Voldemort must be up to something. However, it's too late to escape now. They descend to the infamous dungeons and Snape's anxiety keeps growing; his heart is thudding fast and loud and whole his body prepares for the oncoming blow. The dungeons in this Manor always mean trouble. He breathes the foul air in, trying to sniff the reason of their visit. A familiar hits his nostrils, nearly knocking him down. It's Black and Snape realizes what it means, what it must mean. Black knows everything; Dark Lord's magic and violence must have forced the truth out of him and powerful Memory-Breaking Charms must have made him reveal all his secrets; even the memories Lily altered must have resurfaced. Lord Voldemort knows about his affair with Lily; he knows about Serp. 

The game is over, then. 

Snape gulps and his fingers grope for the tiny vial in his pocket; they find it and grasp greedily. These few droplets of a transparent liquid mean death, but fast and painless; it's enough to crush the glass so the splinters will cut his skin and the poison will enter his blood. Five minutes later everything will be over; there'll be no more pain, no fear, no more Cruciatus. His fingers clench the vial tighter; he doesn't feel panic anymore; he's peaceful. The infernal game of hide-and-seek will be over at last; he won't have to hide his emotions anymore, he will never ever stage loyalty and submission; he'll never kneel at that feet anymore.

There will be peace in the valley for me, some day

There will be peace in the valley for me, oh Lord I pray

There'll be no sadness, no sorrow

No trouble, trouble I see

There will be peace in the valley for me, for me 

Well the bear will be gentle

And the wolves will be tame

And the lion shall lay down by the lamb, oh yes

And the beasts from the wild

Shall be lit by a child

And I'll be changed, changed from this creature that I am, oh yes

The music runs through his brain. Yes, it was Lily who stole that record years ago and they were listening to it all night, without much understanding. Why should wolves be tame, by the way? It wouldn't be natural! Peace? What peace? There'll never be peace for children of Knockturn! Even death won't be peace; it'll be just darkness and emptiness and silence. It'll be pure Nothing. His fingers squeeze the vial even tighter but another smell hits his nostrils. He leans against the wall not to lose his balance; good that Voldemort hasn't noticed that. 

Lily.

Lily.

Lily.

She's here; Seth Slytherin was right; her letter tells the truth.

_You, who read it second, my son, rejoice. The first revived one will bring you the fame of a Basileus, you will lead to victory the army __England__ has not seen for centuries. The second revived one will be the joy of your heart. I would have destroyed these documents, if I had not known it would bring you what you miss most. My son, my flesh, I do not know how many centuries part us but I want to give you back what you have lost. You are a Slytherin like I am and I remain loyal to my own family. I know your pain; I lost my love and rejoiced when I brought it back. Follow your path and have no fear; many ancient families will perish in your times but the Slytherins will not._

Snape's head is spinning and his heart is dancing a wild flamenco. Lily's here, Lily's here… To hell with Voldemort, to hell with Black, to hell with Cruciatus and all its siblings! To hell with the entire world! His fist opens and the vial crashes on the stone floor but it doesn't worry him at all. He may die a painful death; he doesn't care anymore. If Voldemort wants to have his revenge, so be it; but he'll bring Lily here for sure… And if Severus sees her before he dies, he'll die happy…

"Snape!" – Lord's angry voice interrupts him brutally. "Have you fallen asleep?! Look who I have here."

"Sirius Black." – replies Snape peacefully, without even looking into the cell. His indifference shocks Voldemort.

"He told me all he knew." – hisses the Lord, fixing his most cruel glare at Snape but the latter doesn't even blink.

"Few wizards are able to protect their memories from you." – admits Snape matter-of-factly.

"And?.." – Voldemort disarms Snape with one wave of his wand and blocks his transformations within a second. "What now, traitor? What now, Potter's _father_?" – he spits put the last word with utmost hatred. 

"Game over."

"Oh, no." – hisses the Dark Lord and his eyes flash malevolently. "Not so soon."

"Snape?" – Black sounds surprised and terrified. "Severus, he knows! Run! Run for it!"

"He can't, you fool!" – Voldemort burst out with mad laughter.

"Severus, run! Tell Harry I'm sorry!"

"Shut up, mongrel." – growls Voldemort, throwing him against the wall with a spell. 

"Tell Harry I'm sorry! Tell him I love him!" – yells Black as loud as he can. "Lily's here! Sev…"

"Avada Kedavra" – whispers Voldemort and green light dazzles Snape for a moment. "And now" – he turns to Snape again and raises his wand – "We'll start a new game."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I borrowed the quotations from William Shakespeare; the song belongs to Elvis Presley.


	12. Imprisoned

DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't earn, don't sue me, then!

Freda Potter: Sorry…

Reading-Whiz: Thanks for information. Well, there are no church song books in English in the place where I live ;-) but thanks anyhow.

IMPRISONED

So the prophecy has turned true; Severus wakes up in dungeons once more. Anima Deletrio, even his (in)famous Anima Deletrio hasn't helped at all. Maybe he has done it the wrong way – he could, in his physical and mental state – or maybe Lord Voldemort has expected that so he's used a shield… Is there a shield against Anima Deletrio, by the way? Voldemort's been stronger than the curse and survived it. He's just laughed and told Jugson to bring a surprise down to the dungeons. 

Even a very stupid person would guess what (or rather who) this "surprise" would be and Snape's anything but stupid.

Lily.

Snape closes his eyes and the pictures start dancing in his mind again. Lily, the unicorn, beautiful as always. It's worth to be here, on the cold dungeon floor, it's worth to feel the after-effects of all the curses. 

Lily.

As always, in tall boots and Muggle jeans, as always with her dark red hair bound in a thick braid. She looks at Snape with her green eyes with an emotionless gaze and his heart stops for a moment. Are her memories impaired? However, there's something in this emerald ice that assures him she knows and remembers and she still loves him. To hell with Voldemort, pain and death if she's alive! Snape snorts, thinking how ironic life can be: Voldemort will torment him in any possible way but he's also made his deepest heart's desire come true. Life's always been sarcastic and cruel but this excels all Snape's expectations. 

Lily, torturing him.

He snorts again. He doesn't bear a grudge at all; he knows that if she had disobeyed Voldemort, she'd have ended in the dungeons – and she wouldn't have helped him at all, anyhow. It's better when one person is beaten and sore than when two people are. 

Lily, shouting curses out with a wild fire in her eyes. Snape smiles, thinking of old, bad times when they were roaming Knockturn at night, looking for trouble, power and money. She's always been said to be great at charms but she's mastered the curses equally well. Memories flow through Snape's brain: Lily, stealing a car, Lily in a brawl, Lily, breaking into the Dark Fortress… And the newest one: Lily, casting Cruciatus on him. He can still see her, standing upright with her wand aiming at his heart. She wipes her hair off her face impatiently and laughs aloud with a cruel, insincere cackle; good it's gloomy in the dungeons and Voldemort can't see that her eyes are glistening strangely. Good he can't see she's just pretending to wipe her hair off; she' wiping her tears off…

Lily, crying. It's easier to see a dragon in the middle of Muggle London that a Knockturn child – such a Knockturn child! – unable to stop her tears. Gods of East and West, why are you so cruel?

There will be peace in the valley for me, some day

There will be peace in the valley for me, oh Lord I pray

There'll be no sadness, no sorrow

No trouble, trouble I see

There will be peace in the valley for me, for me 

Well the bear will be gentle

And the wolves will be tame

And the lion shall lay down by the lamb, oh yes

And the beasts from the wild

Shall be lit by a child

And I'll be changed, changed from this creature that I am, oh yes

What peace? What Lord? Is there anyone ruling this world, after all? And if there is, does He – She – It - They – care an inch about people and their feelings? If they do, why do they allow all that wars and injustice to happen? Or maybe the world is but a toy for them and they lead people to fight, suffer and die the same way Muggle children play computer "hack-and-slash" games? Or maybe there's no conscious being at all, ruling the universe, just a blind, purposeless, emotionless Fate, a mere consequence of the laws of Nature? What if life is but the never-ending chain of actions and reactions, causes and effects? 

Snape sighs, curling up on the floor. There are no answers to these questions, and, after all, who cares? Is it important whether he suffers because Deletrix wants him to, or simply because of coincidence, that put him in this place and time? Is it important whether they're pawns on a giant chessboard and their fate has a sense or not? The only thing that matters is facing Fate, no matter why it gives him another kick. After all, he's not alone. There are Lily and Lucius and Regulus and – last but certainly not least – Dumbledore. He's not alone – or is he? Lily will – for sure – risk helping him but will she manage that alone? The bastard must be keeping his eye on her all the time. Lucius… Will he dare to oppose Voldemort so openly? And Regulus and Dumbledore are so far away. 

Black is dead; not that Snape cares much but Animagus' death will make Serp cry. A sudden wave of fury runs through Snape's mind. Why couldn't this pathetic mongrel have stayed in the castle? A brainless idiot, blinded by his prejudices – and now everyone will pay for his stupidity. What have you done, Black? "Tell Harry I'm sorry!" Sorry? Is "sorry" enough? Can words repair anything, Black? Dumbledore will be left with no spy, Black. Serp will lose his family again, Black. How many people will suffer and die because there'll be no spy to warn them, Black? Will Lily die again, trying to save her husband, Black? "Tell Harry I'm sorry!"

"Bring Lily and me back to Hogwarts, Black, and I'll tell him!" – yells Snape aloud. "Just bring us there, if you can!"

Cold.

Thirst.

Pain.

Alone, always alone.

One more night like that and his mind will give. He'll be like the Longbottoms, an empty shell without memories, without anything. 

He should have crushed this blasted vial.

What made him drop it, by the way?

Hope.

Hope for what?

Fool's hope.

But isn't hoping the only thing that kept him alive so many times?

No, it wasn't hope, it was hatred.

Or maybe it was hope.

Maybe hatred.

Maybe both.

Hope for what? Even if they manage to escape, the MOM will execute Lily as a "zombie" and throw him to Azkaban as a Death Eater and animal. Or maybe, he'll get that silver bullet in the back of his head finally; it'd be better, after all, than rotting in that infernal prison. Does it matter, by the way, what they'll do to him? One more night and he'll turn insane anyway. "Meet your fate, Severus." What did Sal see on that day? The Mirror always chooses the best way out; why did it tell him to go, then? Was the other way even worse? 

The Song of Hope bursts out of nowhere, filling him with warmth. He can feel Invoker's love and care and power. No, he isn't alone. They'll come and help him before it's too late – and even if it's too late to save his mind, he won't be insane, and he won't "live" in the closed ward. He knows Voldemort far too well; if he turns insane, the Dark Lord will send him back to Dumbledore and then Regulus will fulfil his promise. He'll kill him, not like an executioner in Azkaban but like a friend helping a friend, with honour and dignity and with as little pain as possible.

It won't be so bad, then.

Or maybe he'll come back safely; there's still hope and the song makes this feeling stronger and stronger. He's been put through crueller ordeals so many times and he survived; he's been on the brink too many times to be counted and he's still alive. 

There's still hope. Maybe the Mirror didn't sentence him to insanity. He'll wait, then. 

After all, a good Potions' Master must posses many virtues and patience is the most important of them all. 

He is patient.

He's the best Potions' Master in the whole Britain.

He's Severus Snape, after all.

He'll wait.

Meanwhile, Hogwarts

"He knows, Headmaster." – pants Lucius out. Dumbledore leaps to his feet.

"How? Why?" – anxiety appears in his blue eyes.

"No idea." – Lucius shakes his head. "Somebody must have told him, I daresay… I don't know. And Evans is there."

"Excuse me?" It's hard to shock Dumbledore but Lucius has certainly managed that this time.

"Lily Evans is there." – repeats Lucius slowly. "Or a carbon copy of her. I saw her, Headmaster."

"Oh, no…" – Dumbledore hides his face in his hands. "Is she controlled by Lord Voldemort, Lucius?"

"Controlling one of the best Knockturn witches is like controlling a tiger." – murmurs Lucius quietly. "You think you control the beast but when the bars give it may turn out to be but your stupid delusion. I don't know, Headmaster" – he adds aloud – "It seems so but the art of war is the art of lies, isn't it? She grew up at Knockturn and she knows all their tricks so you can never tell what she really thinks. She can be possessed or just staging, I don't know."

Five minutes later

"We start at once." – Regulus looks at Dumbledore with determination. His eyes are shining with cold fury and his fists are clenched tight. "Betelgeuse will localize the place where Severus is kept and the Order will strike with full force."

"Isn't it a trap?" – there's overt anxiety in Professor McGonagall's voice. 

"Even the Death Eaters couldn't tell where the Manors are" – replies Regulus quietly – "So I think they don't expect us to attack."

"Why didn't you localize his abodes earlier, then?" – she asks again.

"It isn't easy." – sighs Regulus. "But now, with Severus tortured" – his face darkens suddenly and his voice quivers – "We can try to make a stronger connection. There are Betelgeuse and Panthera on our side and the Invoker as well; I think that together they'll find him. I'll alert them at once."

The Phoenixer and the Priestess have locked themselves in a chamber in the dungeons, telling them to wait.

"How long can you wait?" – barks Charlie Weasley impatiently. "He'll kill Severs before we find him!"

"I don't think so." – murmurs Malfoy to himself but Charlie catches his words.

"WHAT?!" – he yells furiously. "WHAT?! How can you, you Death Eater…"

"SILENCE!" – bellows Regulus angrilly. "That's all what Voldemort wants, Charles – to make us jump up to each others' throats! Mr. Malfoy was a Death Eater and so was his son and Severus, too, that's the truth – but where would we be now without them? We need them, we need each other – a spy, a Transfigurer, a Cracker, an Auror, a Healer – every wand is precious and every role is important. Where would we be, tell me, Charles, without our spies' cunning and courage?"

"I'm sorry." – whispers Charlie, blushing. "I didn't want to insult anyone, I just… I'm so worried."

"We all are, Weasley" – replies Lucius quietly – "But I assure you, Severus won't die so soon. It isn't a matter of hours, but of days."

"It's inhuman." – whispers Charles, turning pale.

"It is." – admits Lucius. "How could I support him?" – he gapes at the wall with a blank gaze. "How could I?"

Meanwhile, Astronomy Tower

"Carmen?"

"Still nothing, Serp." – replies the Invoker in a tired voice. "That's good."

"Why?" – he looks up at her.

"That means they aren't hurting him."

"They will." – growls the boy grimly.

"I think they won't until old Malfoy is summoned." – she replies. "And he won't be summoned till evening."

"So what?" – asks Serp. "They'll kill him anyhow and I" – he leaps to his feet, allowing his true form to appear – "I'm too weak and to stupid to help him!" – he smashes a chair in rage. "All I can do is watching him die." – he whispers helplessly. "You can sing at least. You can bring him hope. I can't do anything."

Meanwhile, the dungeons at Hogwarts

"We've found him, Regulus." – Panthera unfolds a map. "See? There are three possible locations of his prison." 

"Three? He can't be in three places at once!" – shout the Phoenixer out.

"We can't tell you in which Manor he is." – explains the Priestess – "But we're sure he's imprisoned in one of these houses."

"We must divide our forces, then." – sighs Regulus. "I'll lead one troop, you, Bet – another one and Miss Grindewald could lead the third one if she agreed."

"I agree." – growls the Priestess menacingly. "We'll show him what the Order of the Phoenix is!"


	13. The fight

DISCLAIMER: OK, out a typical disclaimer here…

Finally chap 13th. 

Some of you want a happy-sappy end, some – a tragic one… And how can I satisfy you all? Well, the end has already been planned so I'll fulfil my plan and you can flame me later.

Anima Deletrio: just reminding you this curse rips your soul out of you and destroys it. No one, also Alphas, is immune to it. It's said to be one of the most powerful No Name (Wandless) curses. Some believe that Voldemort could be killed if two wizards cast it at him at once but no one is sure. 

THE FIGHT

"We've found him, Regulus." – Panthera unfolds a map. "See? There are three possible locations of his prison." 

"Three? He can't be in three places at once!" – shout the Phoenixer out.

"We can't tell you in which Manor he is." – explains the Priestess – "But we're sure he's imprisoned in one of these houses."

"We must divide our forces, then." – sighs Regulus. "I'll lead one troop, you, Bet – another one and Miss Grindewald could lead the third one if she agreed."

"I agree." – growls the Priestess menacingly. "We'll show him what the Order of the Phoenix is!"

"Still, there are too few of us." – Regulus sounds worried. "I wish I had more fighters."

"You do." – Dumbledore enters the dungeon. "Sabaki are waiting for your orders and the Wraiths will Apparate in few minutes."

"German Aurors are coming, too." – adds Lucius.

"How on Earth did you persuade them to come?" – Regulus raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"My second cousin is their leader."- Lucius smiles widely. "When she heard I help Dumbledore she decided to act at once."

"Thanks Creator." – murmurs Panthera. "So we'll wait till Lucius is summoned and then strike. "Deletrix, how I missed Sabaki's howl!"

"I want to go!" – Serp hits the table with his fist. "My parents are in danger!"

"I don't think they'd like you to risk." – replies Dumbledore quietly.

"I'm a Cracker!"

"Let him go, Headmaster" – Salazar interrupts them. "It'll be better this way."

"Because of your "better this way" Severus is imprisoned now." – snorts Professor McGonagall furiously. "What are you up to this time?"

"I'm up to nothing." – replies the Seer sternly. "I'm paid to look into the future and give you the best advice possible and I do my best. If I weren't sure I advise you the right thing, I wouldn't risk Serp's life!"

"Stop arguing and start acting." – Magnus enters the dungeon. "We need another Cracker so Serp will go when he wants. The Wraiths have just come, Regulus."

So the Aurors, the Phoenixers, the Dogs and the Wraiths sit round the one table, making a plan to save the spy. When Malfoy is summoned the whole army divides into groups, waiting for Carmen's signal.

"It has begun." – she whispers, when she feels the first curse hitting her father. "They're busy; we can start now." The silent, dark groups Disapparate without a word and again Serp lands in the unfamiliar forest.

"We'll surround the house and strike from all the sides at once." – he remembers Regulus' order. The manor is dark and silent; he can see no lights and hears no noise; also his sensitive nose tells him there's probably no one inside but he knows it can be only an illusion, created by magical wards. He breaks the defences one by one and the Wraiths burst into the manor. Serp shakes his head in disbelief, seeing how fast and quietly they fulfil their task.

"No one here." – hisses one of the Wraiths. "It isn't the right manor."

"Let the Cracker take a look around." – orders their leader. "Maybe we can find something interesting anyhow."

"Potter" – this cold, unpleasant voice Serp would recognize everywhere – "Or should I say Snape? Too late, my dear, your treacherous father and his friends have already paid for their stupidity." Lord Voldemort has Apparated in the middle of the chamber but he has no time to continue his speech because the Wraiths attack without any warning. Dozens of curses clash against Dark Lord's shield. He's astonished for a moment but then bursts out with wild laughter. "Do you really think you can hurt me?" – he yells aloud, laughing like a madman. "You poor, pathetic excuses of wizards!" He raises his wand and casts a curse but this moment a high, piercing tune bursts out in the chamber and his spell shatters against the invisible ward. Carmen the Invoker has come. "You bitch" – hisses Voldemort – "Avada Kedavra!" Green light hits her right in the chest but she just takes a step back. "A vampire" – hisses Voldemort – "You filthy folk… ANIMA DELETRIO!"

"NOO!!! Avada Kedavra!" – without much thinking Serp casts a curse and then transforms into a unicorn and jumps between her and the Dark Lord. The Wraiths look at him with overt fear; they know it's one of the most powerful No Name curses one can use. It should hurt, shouldn't it? When the curse rips your soul out of you it should be unpleasant at last and your Stone of the Soul should break or something but the only thing Serp feels is a strong blow in the chest. It makes him take a few steps back but he manages to keep his balance and he lowers his unicorn head, ready to attack his archenemy. Voldemort gapes at the white, beautiful Animagus with shock; it's the curse that nearly killed him and that blasted boy, this bastard of a human and an Alpha, this thief's and spy's son keeps standing there, ready to charge. 

"Vipera Slytherin!" – shouts Carmen out. "Wraiths, hide behind out backs and curse him into dust!" She transforms as well and the enormous, black sleipnir joins her brother. Voldemort curses her with Anima Deletrio but she just shakes her huge head impatiently and snorts. The next curse is Cruciatus and even it, to Serp's great surprise, hurts much less. It's bearable; it doesn't make him fall and writhe in agony. "The bigger the creature is the harder to be cursed or enchanted." – Malfoy's words ring in his head. No wonder than that the curse has a smaller impact on him now and that Carmen, at last three times heavier just neighs when the Unforgivable hits her. This is a real, wild battle; the Wraiths are yelling their lungs out, casting curses and shields and the two Animagi are standing there like two statues. The curses that should kill them just hit them like punches, powerful but surely not fatal. Finally, their enemy realizes his magic has no impact on them and changes his tactic. Suddenly, Serp notices something dark and shapeless, as if an enormous paw made of fume or smoke, plunging at him. Without thinking or hesitation, he rears and the unicorn glittering horn slashes the cloud. Then, there's a piercing shriek, then the world starts spinning and escapes from under his feet (or rather hooves) and then the soft, warm darkness engulfs him.

"Where am I?" – the light's so bright that it dazzles him.

"Home." – replies Carmen curtly.

"Where's dad?"

"We don't know." – she croaks. "They disappeared, all three of them."

"How?" – he sits up rapidly. "Why?"

"We were there." – Regulus' voice is soft and sad. "When we burst in the brawl had already begun; I think they – Lily and Lucius I mean – attacked when Voldemort had gone to catch you, Serp. There was such a strange door there…" – his voice quivers a little – "They escaped through it and" – he sighs – "That's the last time we saw them. I'm so sorry."

"Are they dead?"

"No. I tell you they're OK. They'll be back, I tell you." – Carmen tries hard to make her voice sound firm but Serp notices insincerity in it.

No, not again, please… Why does it have to happen to him again?

The next day

Serp's sitting in the Great Hall, gaping blankly at the coming crowd. They're noisy and so unbearably happy… Happy. They don't have to look at their father's chair standing empty. There were times he'd be glad to see Snape absent but now he'd give all his gold to see him there. Carmen says not to abandon hope so maybe the next moment he'll open the door with a loud bang and burst inside with his long cloak billowing behind him? Maybe the next minute he'll look at all the students and hiss malevolently "Shocked? Have you already hoped I won't be back? Ten points from all the Houses except Slytherin!" No, he's gone, gone forever.

The owls fly inside as usual, delivering letters and parcels. One big, unfamiliar eagle owl drops its burden right into Dumbledore's plate. To everyone's shock it's a Howler. The Hall goes quiet at once. The Headmaster has always had his mail delivered to his office, not to the Hall; moreover very, very few people would dare to send him a shrieking letter! The envelope tears open and the Hall fills with a harsh, mad, cackling laughter. There's only one man – or rather a beast – on Earth capable of such a cruel, cold, mirthless laughter. 

_Dumbledore! – bellows the Howler. _You old fool! _All the eyes turn at the Headmaster so they don't notice Healer's clenched fists or Serp's terrified eyes. _

_Well, well, well – mocks the letter. _So it was Snape who destroyed so many of my actions; he was the scum that betrayed me and spied against me. He was cunning, to give him his due but now he bites the dust and so will anyone who dares to oppose me, Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard of the whole world! _A whisper runs through the Hall; students are gaping at Dumbledore, waiting for a explanation. __But I'd never suspect – continues the Howler – _that this damned Alpha, this animal would persuade Lucius Malfoy to join him. _The Hall is noisy as a Leaky Cauldron now; no one (Well, nearly no one) knows what's going on. __YES! – bellows the letter to the crowd. _They were both my Death Eaters but they betrayed me, idiots! What now, Potter? – _Voldemort's voice is full of mockery. _Have you already got used to have this snake as a father? _All the eyes turn towards Serp who doesn't know how to react. _Famous Potter as a Death Eater's bastard! – _Voldemort's insane laughter fills the Hall again. _Your own mother will hand you over to me…__

"I don't think so." – this voice is peaceful and firm but you can feel that the speaker works hard not to burst out with rage. Automatically, all the Professors and students look towards the door and…

Even in the wizarding world there are things which (though they're possible) happen so rarely they're considered impossible and this is one of them. So few people has ever ridden a unicorn that many believe it can't happen.

"I don't think so." – repeats Snape quietly.

Snape, though bruised and in rags, looks perfectly alive and so does Lucius Malfoy (the latter is much less hurt). It'd be enough to shock all Hogwarts but it's just the beginning: both men hold vampire swords in their hands and they're sitting on a unicorn. The mount approaches the teacher's table slowly; the Hall is silent again; only unicorn hooves clink against the marble floor. 

"DAD!"- shouts Carmen out, jumping over the Slytherin table and running towards them. Snape slides off the unicorn and grasps her in her arms. The Hall turns quiet again. At the teacher's table the Healer is standing on his tiptoes, not quite sure what he should do.

"Game over" – smiles Dumbledore, giving Draco his real form back with a jab of his wand. A second later Lucius is kneeling in the middle of the Great Hall, hugging his own son. Now Serp doesn't care anymore what Ron or anyone else would say; let them all call him "Death Eater's bastard" or whatever they want; he isn't ashamed anymore of being a half-nonhuman, or because of his parents' past. With a speed of a predator he joins the happy group. He feels Severus' hand grabbing him into a tight embrace; his father's filthy, covered with mud, sweat and blood but Serp doesn't care at all.

"You're back." – he whispers.

"I've promised you to be careful." – whispers Severus in his ear. "Remember? I'd never break a promise given to my own son."

"Sev, for hell's sake" – a female voice interrupts them – "I understand that this blonde boy is Lucius' son but who the bloody hell are these two who call you their father?" Serp looks up and notices that the unicorn has turned into a woman; a very familiar but so strange one. Her cold green eyes examine him and Carmen carefully.

"Lily" – Snape puts his hand on her shoulder – "Remember you missed 14 years."

"I know" – she yells out angrily – "But who are they?!"

"This is Carmen Esperanza McKinnon, Jo's and my daughter." – he explains.

"How could I not guess?" – murmurs Lily, shaking hands with the Invoker. "You look like Jo."

"And the boy is your Serp, Lily." – smiles Snape.

"What?" – the Cracker's eyes are big as plates; she looks at Serp, examining him carefully and throughout; Serp notices her eyes are full of mistrust and shock. "What are you raving about, Sev?" Serp takes a step back; anytime he dreamed about meeting his family he imagined it another way; a meeting full of love, hugging and joy while the first thing his own father felt towards him was hatred and when he learnt the truth he didn't want to accept it at all; and then, instead of a joyful family reunion there was a story full of Dark Arts, violence and atrocity. No, Serp doesn't condemn Severus anymore; not after all the things he himself has experienced but that day was shocking and painful. And now, his own mother gapes at him with suspicion. It hurts like a curse.

"You missed 14 years; he's 15." – Lucius Malfoy speaks up quietly.

"Oh, right." – she sighs. "Right." But she still gapes at her own son without any reaction so Serp decides to act first.

"Mum?" – he whispers with a quivering voice. "Is that really you?"

"Sure she is." – snaps Malfoy. "Only one girl can swear like that!" Lily's fingers touch Serp's face gently.

"Serpens" – she whispers, running her hand down his chin. "Serpens." There's no outburst of joy but pure shock. "Who did that?" – she touches his scar.

"Voldemort, mum." – replies Serp. "The night you fought him…"

"There are many things we have to explain." – he can hear his father's voice. "Lily, he's Serpens, I assure you."

Slowly, cautiously their hands meet and her fingers close on his; her another hand is placed on his arm and their green eyes meet again but this time there's no suspicion in hers just still surprise. Serp can see these two green blocks of ice melting slowly.

"Serp." – whispers Lily again. This time her voice is awkward, as if she wasn't used to soft, gentle speech, but filled with warmth. "Serp. My Serp. Oh, gods."


	14. Vipera's charm

DISCLAIMER: Don't earn, don't own, don't sue me, then!

Not the end; not yet ;-) but a lot of explanations

VIPERA'S CHARM

Flashback

"I don't think so." – repeats Snape quietly.

Snape, though bruised and in rags, looks perfectly alive and so does Lucius Malfoy (the latter is much less hurt). It'd be enough to shock all Hogwarts but it's just the beginning: both men hold vampire swords in their hands and they're sitting on a unicorn. The mount approaches the teacher's table slowly; the Hall is silent again; only unicorn hooves clink against the marble floor. 

End of flashback

"What happened, Professor Dumbledore?"

"I wish I knew." – smiles the old wizard. "Serp, it was amazing. "I don't think so." I love your father's sarcasm, really. I have no idea what they did and how they escaped but I think they'll tell us that later."

"I'll go and ask now." – replies Serp. "Madam Pomfrey has just allowed dad to leave the Hospital Wing…"

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why?" – the teenager raises his eyebrows.

"Because they have a feast now; I mean your parents, Magnus, Lucius Malfoy and his Priestess and a few others."

"Can't I join them?"

"They have a party Knockturn style, I'm afraid. And I'm not sure whether you'd like to see it."

"It looks like the great ball before the war." – guesses the teenager.

"With much, much more drinking and drugs." – sighs Dumbledore with resignation. "Don't go there, please. I don't think you should see them like that."

"My own mother drunken to unconsciousness." – murmurs Serp angrily. "My father sniffing the funny stuff he prepares in his lab."

"Exactly. As much as I respect these people, their courage, cunning and knowledge I don't like their idea of fun. They'll just sit there, singing rude songs, drinking, smoking and sniffing everything that makes you forget about the real world. I'm sorry to say that, Serp, but it's pathetic and I don't want you to see them when they're in such a… condition."

"Pathetic, Headmaster? What's so pathetic? Living on the street since childhood is bloody pathetic; stealing and smuggling is pathetic; escaping the Aurors on the dark streets is pathetic; being entombed in Azkaban is pathetic; being beaten and cursed is pathetic; being a spy is pathetic; lying and killing for so called "common good" is pathetic; being a Dog of War or a Cracker is pathetic; living a life that is not a life but survival is pathetic; learning the Dark Arts not to get power or wealth but simply to survive is pathetic; not knowing your father for years is pathetic: being a killer at the age of fifteen is pathetic; being a Death Eater at that age is ten times more pathetic! Being a child and fighting the Dark Lord is pathetic; being pursued, hunted, persecuted and hated is pathetic! And there's no escape out of this; it'll never end and always the great circle of life will be so pathetically identical: children will always be born, always learn somebody hates them, they'll always learn how to fight and then they'll die, protecting their own children and the next generation will follow the steps of their ancestors and so on and so on with no end… War will always flow in the veins of humans and nonhumans, Muggles and wizards. Always. There's no escape out of this cage and one day an Auror, a Dark Lord, a Dog or whoever else will stop your heartbeat with a curse or a cartridge, or a knife… They know that and that's why they're drinking to unconsciousness, trying to dull that feeling for a moment, trying to forget for a few hours!"

Dumbledore looks as a vampire is bolting out of sight and a few minutes later he hears a grim howl, telling everyone that a nonhuman goes hunting. The old wizard keeps gaping at the setting sun, pondering over the words he's just heard. He's heard them only too many times spoken or shouted out by children of Knockturn, Dogs of War and Aurors; everyone who's seen death far too often. Are all that people right? Will that madness never end? Can somebody stop it and if so – how? It seems that no matter how hard they try they can't stop the wars and periods of peace are always so short and then another group starts the havoc. Will it never end? 

Later (when the merry group has sobered up)

"I have no idea how it happened." – shrugs Snape. "All I know is that he couldn't kill me."

"What a pity this Wunderwaffe doesn't protect you against his funny curses." – murmurs Panthera angrily. "But still, why?"

"You aren't the only one." – says Dumbledore, rubbing his temples. "It seems your children can't be killed by Tom as well."

"At last some good news." – grins the Potions' Master. "Can't you make it contagious, Headmaster? The immunity, I mean." They all burst out in laughter.

"A brilliant idea, Severus." – smiles Professor McGonagall. "But can't you tell us why?"

"I can." – Carmen opens the door and enters, carrying an ancient volume. "Hermione and I did a small research in the library just a day before the brawl…"

"And?" – Snape raises his eyebrows.

"Look." – she opens the old book. "Vipera Slytherin. _Said to have performed a Dark and extremely complicated Protecting Charm on the members of her family…"_

"And what are we waiting for?" – Lily leaps to her feet. "We can talk to her portrait in the dungeons!"

"Nice to see you again, Lily" – fathomless eyes of the first Alpha pierce them like daggers. "Protecting Charm?" – she smiles widely. "I didn't suppose it'd work for so many generations."

"I told you it would." – her husband interrupts her.

"So" – continues Vipera – "That's true. My descendants can't kill each other."

"Couldn't you have added "harm" to your spell?" – moans Snape dramatically. "It would be so useful."

"It nearly ripped me to pieces anyhow." – replies Vipera. "I suppose it was Tom who caused trouble again."

"Tom?" – Lucius shakes his head in disbelief. "How can you call the Dark Lord simply "Tom"?"

"Would you call your son "the Dark Lord"?" – replies Vipera quickly. "Oh" – she adds, noticing surprise on many faces – "Tom Riddle and Severus are both my descendants, if you haven't noticed it yet. Shocked?" – she laughs aloud, looking at them. "I'm a Parselmouth and that's why they're all either Parselmouths or snake Animagi."

"What is your Animagus form, Severus?" – asks Professor Flitwick.

"Don't ask, Professor." – smiles Serp widely. "A dirty big basilisk that would make that one from the Chamber of Secrets run for it, screaming."

"But it means" – says Professor Dumbledore – "That we've misinterpreted the prophecy about the unicorn and the basilisk."

"Flesh of the unicorn, blood of the basilisk will be Dark Lord's end." – murmurs Vipera.

"How do you know?" – asks Lily, astonished.

"Lily" – smiles the portrait – "We know everything concerning our descendants, don't we, Saevus?"

"Not everything, but a lot" – replies Vipera's husband – "But the prophecy's right. Tom Riddle's dying." The dungeon goes quiet as if somebody's cast a powerful Silencing Charm.

"Excuse me?" – asks Professor McGonagall finally.

"Tom Riddle's dying." – replies Vipera peacefully. "The prophecy's legitimate."

"But… how?" – asks Serp.

"A good question." – smiles Vipera. "Well, there are a few reasons. First, my charm's been constructed in a very nasty way." – she grins – "Every attempt to harm or to kill anyone of my descendants breaks something inside the stupid descendant who tries it. No, there's no need to worry, Severus" – she smiles – "His hatred balanced – it overbalanced your curse. Tom tried to kill his kinsmen so many times and often in such a heinous way that it must have hurt him finally. Yes, Severus the summer _event" – she spits this word out as if it were a curse – "Was that droplet that overfilled the chalice. Then it was only the matter of time; further events only accelerated the inevitable. His next mistake was using No Name magic." – she continues quietly. "As Severus can tell you Tom taught him some No Name but later he stopped using this magic. Why? Because his transformations interfered with it. You must pay for everything; people who use this kind of transformations mustn't use No Name anymore. However, Tom seemed to have forgotten about it and paid a price for his stupidity."_

"No Name hurt him." – growls Panthera menacingly.

"That's right." – replies Vipera. "Then, someone cast double Anima Deletrio at him."

"Lucius and me." – says Lily.

"Vengeance is sweet." – hisses Malfoy malevolently. "He'll pay for my Draco and for Sever. And for Lily."

"Who taught you this?" – asks Dumbledore, surprised.

"I did." – replies Panthera. "No Name is very useful for a spy."

"But it's a very advanced curse, Miss Grindewald."

"It is." – replies the ex-Priestess. "It was very risky of Lucius to try it without a long training but it worked."

"Last but not least" – Vipera interrupts them – "Tom was stupid enough to attack a unicorn physically. Ask any Mediwizard how long it takes to heal a wound made with a unicorn horn." – she throws her head backwards and laughs aloud. "Magic forgives everything but ignorance and idiocy."

Two hours later, Dumbledore's office

Regulus is holding a tea cup in his hands, gaping at the flowers painted around the edge.

"I've never supposed it'd end like that." – he says finally. "I've always thought it'd be a big battle and that my Order would be useful and now…"

"Don't you think it's better this way?" – smiles Professor McGonagall. "There'll be less bloodshed."

"I know." – replies the Phoenixer, smiling. "But it's strange to me. I've never thought this war would end snake style."

"Snake style?" – Dumbledore's surprised.

"One well timed and precise strike" – explains Regulus – "And then it's enough to wait till the venom finishes its work."

"I would be careful." – sighs Dumbledore – "Even a deadly wounded enemy can hurt you."

"I'm not removing my people from their posts." – replies Regulus. "Not even when Voldemort dies because his followers may attack like in the case of the Longbottoms."

"Poor Alice" – sighs Professor McGonagall – "And poor Neville. He'll pay for his father's sin till the end of his life. Maledictions are so unjust."

"Good this one has been broken." – replies Regulus. "But no one can repair all the injures of his brain."

"Athene and Severus did their best." – says Dumbledore. "But no one is almighty." They're silent for a moment and then Regulus speaks up again:

"One-two weeks, maybe a month and everything will be over. I've spent a half of my life fighting this man and now everything's nearly over."

"It'll take some time before his followers will be apprehended." – replies Dumbledore quietly. "And then sentenced. I don't want that parody of justice we had last time to repeat."

"It'll be hard to avoid." – murmurs the Phoenixer angrily. "Fudge will sacrifice a few innocent people to rebuild his reputation, I bet."

"And what about Lily?" – asks Professor McGonagall. "Knowing Fudge he'll classify her as dangerous and find the way to throw her to Azkaban."

"Severus, Draco and Lucius will face the same problem, I'm afraid." – Regulus is really angry. "They'll be easy to apprehend as the MOM  knows who they are."

"And what would you do, if you were the Minister?" – asks Dumbledore.

"Let them all go." – replies Regulus. "I know they were no angels but I think they deserve more than rotting in this hell. If I were the Minister I'd blow Azkaban up, by the way. Even Voldemort's dungeons are a paradise compared to this prison. No, Headmaster, they deserve something better than a cell in that inferno." – he repeats. "But I bet Fudge thinks another way."

"We'll have to fight the MOM again, then." – Professor McGonagall clenches her fists on the back of the chair. "Oh, no. Regulus, if you were the Minister, everything would be so much easier."

"But I am not." – he replies smiling wryly. "I am not." He keeps gaping at his cup and after a while a sly smile appears on his face. "I don't like it" – he murmurs quietly – "but it can be the only way."

"Where are you going, Regulus?" – asks Professor McGonagall.

"To Lucius Malfoy." – he replies. "If you can find another man who knows more about blackmailing, threatening and bribing – so about so called "MOM's policy", I'll eat my wand."

"What do you need this knowledge for?" – she asks again. Regulus turns in the doorway; his jaws are clenched and his eyes have darkened dangerously.

"I'll fight them with their own weapons." – he replies.


	15. Greeneyed monster

DISCLAIMER: Don't earn, don't own, don't sue me, then!

Not the end; not yet ;-)

GREEN-EYED MONSTER

On such a sunny, bright day everyone should feel happy so Serp shouldn't be an exception. He should be even more happy that the others; after all his family is together again and it seems that his greatest enemy is on his way to hell. Sure, there can always be extremely unpleasant surprises (Fudge's reaction, for example, though it'll hard to call it surprising). Still, things look far much better than they did only two days ago. But… There's always a "but".

Flashback

"Sev, for hell's sake" – a female voice interrupts them – "I understand that this blonde boy is Lucius' son but who the bloody hell are these two who call you their father?" Serp looks up and notices that the unicorn has turned into a woman; a very familiar but so strange one. Her cold green eyes examine him and Carmen carefully.

"Lily" – Snape puts his hand on her shoulder – "Remember you missed 14 years."

"I know" – she yells out angrily – "But who are they?!"

"This is Carmen Esperanza McKinnon, Jo's and my daughter." – he explains.

"How could I not guess?" – murmurs Lily, shaking hands with the Invoker. "You look like Jo."

"And the boy is your Serp, Lily." – smiles Snape.

"What?" – the Cracker's eyes are big as plates; she looks at Serp, examining him carefully and throughout; Serp notices her eyes are full of mistrust and shock. "What are you raving about, Sev?" 

"You missed 14 years; he's 15." – Lucius Malfoy speaks up quietly.

"Oh, right." – she sighs. "Right." But she still gapes at her own son without any reaction.

End of flashback

Should a family meeting look like that? Serp gapes at the lake surface in silence. His own mother couldn't recognize him. Right, it would have been difficult for anyone to recognize, after 14 years a person one saw only as a baby. However, Lily accepted Carmen at once:

Flashback

I know" – yells Lily out angrily – "But who are they?!"

"This is Carmen Esperanza McKinnon, Jo's and my daughter." – explains Severus.

"How could I not guess?" – murmurs Lily, shaking hands with the Invoker. "You look like Jo."

"And the boy is your Serp, Lily." – smiles Snape.

"What?"

End of flashback

She's accepted Carmen at once; her husband's affair with another woman, with their common friend seems not to disturb her at all but she remains suspicious towards her own child. It's strange and it's unjust! A sound of thudding hooves interrupts Serp's musings. A unicorn jumps into the lake with a loud slash.

"You filthy Mudblood!" – yells Severus out. "Do you want to drown me, you?!"

"Shut the hell up, you stinking Death Eater!" – the unicorn has already transformed into a red-haired woman. "Yeah, I'll drown you, you bastard!"

"Stupid cow!" – he yells back, splashing water right into her face. "I'll show you!"

"I will teach you a lesson!" – Lily burst out into wild laughter. "Sev, why are we talking so politely, by the way? It's time for me to refresh my slang, don't you think?" 

"You're absolutely correct, as usual, you bleached mare." – he bows ironically.

"Overgrown snake!" – she hisses, throwing a handful of sand in his face.

"Leave them alone, Serpens." – Lucius Malfoy's quiet voice interrupts him. "I don't think your Head of the House would be glad if you learnt the slang from them." Indeed, Severus and Lily have already started shouting at each other in a language that, though similar to English, is hard to understand. It resembles Dogs' speech.

"All right" – murmurs Serp reluctantly. "It's strange when two grown ups who tell they love each other, call each other names."

"Do you imagine them reciting love poems?" – laughs Malfoy. "Let them have some fun."

"Let them drink to unconsciousness." – murmurs Serp angrily. At first it hasn't disturbed him but now he considers such behaviour at least inappropriate.

"They don't drink much." – replies Malfoy. "I mean they drink rarely, otherwise they wouldn't be able to work. It seems you're jealous, Serpens." – he adds after a while when they've reached castle gates.

"No, I am not!"

"Yes, you are." – says Malfoy peacefully – "Or I'm dumber than the dumbest troll. You see he loves her and you're afraid he won't pay attention to you anymore; you see she loves him and you're afraid she won't love you."

"She didn't trust me when she saw me!" – protests the teenager.

"No wonder she didn't." – replies Malfoy calmly. "She misses 14 years, remember."

"A mother shouldn't behave like that."

"I don't think she knows much about being a parent."

"Excuse me?"

"Children of Knockturn rarely have normal families, don't they?" –Malfoy smiles wryly. "Not that other people know much about it" – his face twists for a second as if an unpleasant memory crossed his mind – "But I don't think she knows what to do. How should she, by the way? How old is she, Serpens?"

"She's as old as Severus so forty."

"Wrong answer."

"She's forty, Mr. Malfoy!"

"No, no, no." – smiles the ex-Death Eater ironically. "She isn't forty; she's twenty six."

"What?"

"Forty minus fourteen is twenty six, isn't it?" – Malfoy raises his eyebrows. "Maybe her body's forty, I don't know, but I know her mind is twenty six."

"I don't understand."

"Serpens, she still has the mind she had the moment she died." – sighs Lucius. "According to her own opinion she's just eleven years older than you are, can't you see that? She isn't prepared to be a mother of a teenager! She can be your friend, or an older sister but not a mother! If I were you, I'd talk with her about that because I think she doesn't know what to do, either."

Though Serp would never admit it aloud, Malfoy's struck gold. No, this man hasn't certainly turned into an angel, he's still and arrogant, sly, ruthless and Machiavellian as he's been for years (though he's changed a lot, of course) but he's right nonetheless. He's always known a lot about human emotions and this time he's so painfully right again.

The problem is the green-eyed monster, devouring Serp's soul. He's always dreamt to have a wonderful, loving family while Lily's everything but a cuddling mother. She's a young woman, full of life and energy, talented and beautiful but surely she's not what Serp would call "maternal".

"She died for you." – says Hermione when he shares this opinion with her. "And if it doesn't prove she loves you, I'll eat my shoes, as Hagrid would say. She sacrificed your life for you!"

"I know." – he sighs – "And I love her, too – or I love my imagination of her but she isn't…"

"Your dream." – Hermione interrupts him rather brutally. "People aren't born to fulfil your dreams, I think."

"OK" – he replies – "I accept her! I know she was a thief and I accept it; I even accept all curses he used on… James" – his voice quivers – "And I accept they couldn't save Sirius" – his eyes fill with sadness. "He was a good guy; he's just made a mistake." – he sighs again.

"Poor one" – admits Hermione – "To die in such a place… In such a way." They're silent for a long while.

"And we can't even make a proper funeral." – says Serp finally.

"We wouldn't anyhow." – replies Hermione with anger. "Because of Fudge. I'm afraid your parents will have problem with him as well."

"Professor Dumbledore won't let him harm them!"

"Even Dumbledore isn't almighty." – she snaps. "But back to your mum." – she decides to change the subject. "If I were you I'd simply start talking to her. You both love each other; the only problem is you don't know each other. It's up to you to change it. I know you think she should act first but maybe she simply doesn't know what to do. She's as helpless as you are, I suppose. Stand up, go to her and start."

"But what should we talk about, Hermione?"

"Oh, it's easy! School, Quidditch, anything! You're finding problems out! Are you afraid?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you don't want your imaginations to be shattered." – she sounds slightly angry. "I know she's everything but what you imagined but I'm sure you can be friends."

"I don't want a friend, I want a mother!" – he shouts out desperately.

"She's just twenty-six!" – replies Hermione with overt anger. "She can't be!"

"You sound like old Malfoy." – he murmurs angrily.

"He knows what he's talking about." – says Hermione firmly. "Not that I like him but he knows really a lot about people; it's enough to see at the way he manipulates MOM's clerks. What did he advise you to do?"

"Would you trust him?" – he smiles.

"Well, he wouldn't hurt _Sever's son_." – she mimics Malfoy's tone. "He's a bastard but there are things he wouldn't do, now I see it clearly and hurting Sever's son is one of them. And he's proven he's loyal to our side, hasn't he?"

"He saved my life." – confesses Serp.

"He? When? How?" – her eyes are as big as plates. 

"I'm not allowed to tell." – he replies. "But he did. I feel stupid because of that."

"Why?"

"Because I can't hate him now." – he sighs. 

"But you don't have to, do you?" – she smiles. "Personally I don't like him but I must admit he's changed for better. He's… quieter now. He's politer now, much politer than before."

"Not that it's difficult." – he sneers.

"However, he's trying hard." – she replies sternly. "I you feel you shouldn't hate him, don't do it. Give him a chance."

"I remember you were saying the same about Severus." – he admits. "Ron and I couldn't understand why."

"What would have happened to me if wizards hadn't accepted me? If I hadn't been admitted to Hogwarts?" – she replies wryly. "They aren't angels, I know, but I think that they deserve more than condemnation. They did so much for us, didn't they? There were times I thought old Malfoy is absolutely devoid of any feelings but I was wrong. Few people would dare to do what he did."

"You're right." – he admits reluctantly.

"And now, go and talk to her. Don't waste the time."

Lily's chamber

"Er… Mum…"

"You can call me Lily, if you prefer." – she smiles, beckoning him a chair.

"Lily… Well…" – he doesn't know how to begin.

"If you consider this situation stupid I inform you I feel like an idiot, too." – she says. 

"But you don't feel stupid with Malfoy." – jealously shows its teeth again.

"With Lucius?" – she smiles. "Well, we're friends now, you see."

"So quickly?" – he mocks.

"He saved Sever and me and that's enough to forget old differences." – she states firmly.

"It isn't so easy." – he protests.

"It is! The situation is simple: I've never hurt him and he's never hurt me and political differences are nothing serious."

"Indeed?" - he raises his eyebrows.

"I've seen many people changing sides." – she replies with a hint of impatience in her voice. "And after all he's never done anything I wouldn't have done so why should I condemn him? He did what he did for Voldemort and I did what I did for anyone who paid for my service so what's the difference between us?"

"You weren't a murderer - I mean you've never killed for fun!"

"Don't be so sure." – her eyes narrow dangerously. 

"You didn't…" – he gasps.

"There were times we were hunting werewolves for fun." – she says quietly. "Some of them run freely when the time of their change comes and there are places where you can find quite a lot of them. We hunted them just for fun. It was so risky, you could be killed or turned into a werewolf yourself – and that's why we considered it so fascinating. It was like a chicken run – it was pure idiocy but when you started you couldn't stop. It was like a drug. No, neither Sev nor Lucius have ever done that as far as I know." – she answers the mute question that has appeared in his eyes – but I did and they were people, weren't they? I mean they were animals during the full moon but they were humans normally, weren't they? And some of us were nonhumans or had nonhuman friends or partners and we didn't consider it wrong." – she sighs. "We were as blind as Death Eaters were or even worse because we should have realized we were wrong. We were preys ourselves, we were Knockturners, nonhumans, Muggleborns and so on" – she hits the table with her fist. "But we were gathering during the night and riding across the forests like crazy." – she adds with a wry smile. "Sorry to disappoint you but we are both the same."


	16. Breaking the ice

DISCLAIMER: Put it here.

BREAKING THE ICE

For The Boy-Who-Lived life has one, particular property: anytime everything seems to be in order at last, everything breaks down. He doesn't even remember how he's left Lily's room and now he's standing in the Astronomy Tower, trying to calm down. "We are all the same." – these words keep ringing in his head, louder and louder. All the same. When you look at the world with Severus' or Lily's eyes all you see is a vast sea of atrocity, violence and hatred with few tiny islands of friendship, love and trust – very few. People fight and harm each other sometimes out of greed, sometimes out of hate, sometimes because they have no other choice but often for no reason at all, just because they consider it funny. Everyone's been a victim but it doesn't stop them from turning tormenters later. Just the opposite: it seems they turn their hatred, despair and humiliation against others so the vicious circle can't be broken. Serp sighs, sitting down; he knows well that if he wants to calm down he must try to understand why it is like that. He's already learnt that acceptance and understanding doesn't have to mean forgiveness and tolerance but nonetheless comprehension makes life easier indeed. He repeats the mantra Regulus has taught him:

It isn't Malfoys' fault he was born in a Dark and prejudices family. It isn't their fault that their parents filled their minds with hatred.

It isn't Sirius' fault he was taught to hate Darkness and everyone connected with it.

It isn't Severus' fault he was born on Knockturn and grew up to be a brutal and ruthless man.

It isn't Lily's fault she was kicked out of her own house and left on Fate's tender mercies. It isn't her fault she chose the only way out of this situation.

It isn't Dogs' fault that they solve problems only with violence.

It isn't my fault I did what I did.

"It's rubbish!" – he says aloud.

"It is not." – a quiet voice interrupts him. Regulus is leaning against the door frame. "It isn't rubbish." – he smiles shyly. "Just you misinterpret the words. I meant it isn't our fault where and when we're born and what our families and society we live in are. All I wanted to say is that most people didn't turn evil because they really wanted to, just because their heads were filled with lies and hatred when they were small so they see nothing improper in it."

"So they aren't responsible for their sins!"

"Because they aren't." – replies the Auror quietly.

"WHAT?!"

"They are not responsible." – repeats Regulus peacefully.

"They must have hit you in the head." – murmurs Serp angrily.

"Many times." – admits the Auror. "But I believe they aren't; they were just taught wrong ideas."

"So Death Eaters are all angels, right?" – snaps the boy.

"They weren't born an inch more vicious than you, me or Professor Dumbledore." – replies the Auror. "And we'd believe the same lies if we had been born in their places. By the way, what is the difference between an Auror and a Death Eater? Between the MOM and the Dark Lord?" – he asks, smiling.

"What?"

"None." – says Regulus and his eyes turn sad. "Death Eaters divide people in two groups: Purebloods and Mudbloods and give themselves the right to harm and kill the latter; Aurors split the world into Light and Dark wizards and usurp the right to harm and kill the latter. The Dark Lord tortures his enemies with curses and violence and finally kills them with Avada Kedavra; the MOM sends its enemies to hell of Azkaban and torments them there for years till they lose the will to live and their own despair makes them starve. Think about it, Serp."

Serp ponders over these words for a while. 

"You mean both sides give themselves the same rights." – he sighs.

"Exactly." – replies the Auror. "Though both shouldn't. They don't see that if they uprooted hatred and prejudices in children's minds, they wouldn't have to lock people in cells later."

"You mean if they had been brought up properly, they wouldn't have turned cruel."

"Exactly." – smiles the Auror. "And I try hard not to judge anyone; I saw too many people condemned by the society showing so much courage and love that they deserved the names of heroes and I saw too many _decent citizens showing atrocity that I stopped judging years ago. I was wrong too many times."_

"That's why you made peace with old Malfoy."

"I saw many _decent" – he sneers – "Parents who wouldn't break into Voldemort's office to save their children." – replies Regulus curtly. "And if you are ready to risk so much it means you're still capable of love and that means you aren't really evil, doesn't it? You're just trapped by hatred, fear and lies but you're still able to sever your bonds, to understand your mistakes and to set yourself free."_

"You really should go from town to town and talk about your philosophy to everyone you meet."

"I do!" – laughs Regulus out. "I'm just giving you a small lecture!"

"So what do you mean by "It isn't my fault I did what I did"?

"If the others make mistakes, I make them, too." – replies the Auror quietly. "All I really want to say is" – he sighs – "That you shouldn't waste your time for hatred; you should give everyone – also yourself – the right to be wrong and mistaken. I do not mean you should tolerate everything but you shouldn't hate. All right, you may hate but the crimes, not the people; the sin but not the sinner. Otherwise your own hate will consume you; it'll digest you from inside like acid. I fully understand your father's hatred, for example, but did it help him? Did it make him happier or better? He hated the others and he hated himself and it was burning him from inside. It is not the way to deal with your pain, Serp."

"It sounds simple. Too simple. How can you just forgive and forget?"

"I don't forgive and don't forget." – smiles the Auror gently. "I remember but I don't bear the grudge and I keep in mind not only crimes but also great deeds and when I start hating I count them" – he explains peacefully – "And in the end I often see I should rather admire than hate. And I try not to have to forgive."

"I don't understand."

"Oh, it is easy to explain." – smiles Regulus. "Simply, if you don't blame you don't have to forgive later. Look, how much time and energy you spare this way."

"Do you try to be Dumbledore number two?" – snaps the boy.

"Never." – laughs the Auror. "Regulus Charles Magne wants to be no one else but Regulus Charles Magne. I don't want to be remembered as Albus Dumbledore the Second; I simply want to be Regulus."

"Don't you want to use your real name again when everything's over?" – asks Serp with curiosity.

"No." – the Phoenixer shakes his head. "Alan White is dead and he should lie in his grave with a few stupid ideas and prejudices that died with him." – he says firmly. "Regulus was born wiser, I hope."

"Oh, here you are!" – Lily bursts into the room. "And I've been looking for you but that fu… blasted" – she says seeing Regulus smile – "Blasted staircase moved again. Nothing's changed in that den since I left to teachers' enormous relief."

"I suppose I should leave you alone when you finally found each other; just don't jump to each others' throats, please." – blinks Regulus. 

Lily leans against the wall.

"Seems I'm an abysmal mother." – she says finally. "I'm so sorry-" – she whispers and Serp knows these words cost a lot. "I don't know what to do. I'm just a Cracker who married an Auror, thinking it'll give me peace." – she sighs. "But now I know you can't have peace when you have war in your veins, when there's no peace inside you. And then I left him and married a Death Eater and then made friends with another one…" – she gapes through the window at the lake. "Pathetic, isn't it? I know what to do when I see the wards; I can cast a countercurse when I'm attacked and I can fight when they try to beat me up." – she continues quietly. "But I don't know what to do now, Serpens. I… I am sorry for our meeting in the Great Hall if it hurt you." – she croaks. "It was very stupid of me. I just…"

"Just what?"

"I can't accept it."

"What?"

"That you're fifteen. That I didn't see you learning to talk and I didn't' watch you leaving to Hogwarts when you were eleven." – she whispers. "He stole fourteen years from me and I won't get them back. I don't know my own husband; I don't know my own son."

"You know Severus."

"Do I?" – she smiles wryly. "Much better than I know you, for sure." – she admits. "But now he's forty and I missed so many years I should have spent with him. You should have had a real house. Do you live by Petunia and Vernon, by the way?"

"I do."

"How do they treat you?"

"They didn't kick me out at least." – he replies.

"Serpens…" – she hesitates for a moment. "If you wanted… If you prefer… You can stay with us if you want."

"Us?" – he raises his eyebrows.

"Sev, Carmen and me." – she smiles.

"Do you have a house?"

"Sure we don't." – she replies. "But we can stay at the Malfoys till we find something."

"Maybe I don't want to stay with them." – he barks.

"You hate them, don't you?" – she asks in a wry voice.

"Not Draco, not anymore, I mean." – he replies. "Though I wouldn't call it friendship. But old Malfoy nearly killed Ginny."

"Who's Ginny?"

"Ginny Weasley." – he explains. "Her brother Ron is…" – his voice quivers. "He used to be my best friend but Ginny still supports me."

"He left you because of Sev, I bet." – she growls menacingly and her hands clench into fists. 

"And because of my vampirism." – he sighs.

"Fucking bastard!" – she snaps.

"Don't call him like that!"

"Friendship can make a Death Eater and a Muggleborn unite." – she replies sternly. "It can make you betray all you believed in and leave all you possessed. Why does he condemn you for what isn't your fault at all?"

"Ask your friends why they hate Muggleborns." – he growls.

"They don't, at least not anymore." – she whispers. "He didn't know how this diary works, by the way."

"How do you know?"

"He told me." – she answers matter-of-factly. "He didn't know it could kill."

"Do you really trust him?" – he sneers. 

"People don't lie if they can't achieve anything by it." – she looks into his eyes. "And we had a lot of time, coming back."

"We all thought you died."

"We just entered that fu… bloody dungeons." – she sighs. "We had no idea it'd be so hard to find the way out of it. If I weren't a Cracker and Lucius weren't an Architect we'd still be running around those endless corridors. No one has been using them for centuries! We had quite a lot of time to talk and to understand each other. Nothing makes peace better than fighting some… bloody dungeon monsters together. I don't blame Lucius for anything he's done."

"And I thought Knockturners are vindictive."

"Because we are." – her jaws goes rigid rapidly. "We are." – she repeats. "We just… You just can't not make friends after fighting Lord Voldemort together! It was really something, Serpens, two Anima Deletrio curses yelled in unison."

"All right, I understand you like him." – he gives up finally. "But I'm not sure whether I want to live with him."

"I bet Malfoys' Manor is big enough so you won't have to meet him too often." – she laughs and her laughter isn't unctuous and insincere anymore but joyful. "I'm not forcing you to do that I just wanted to say we have such plans and if you wanted to join you're welcome." They're silent for a moment and then she speaks up once more: "Serpens… Could you tell me something about yourself?"

"You know my name."

"I didn't mean that." – she waves her hand impatiently. "But something about you. I've heard you're the best Seeker they've had for a very long time, for example."

"I bet it was Lucius Malfoy who told you that."

"He did indeed!" – she laughs again. "We all love Quidditch! I've heard they invented a few new kinds of brooms when I… I wasn't here." – she stutters.

"Nimbus 2000 and 2001 and then the Firebolt." – he explains. "Firebolt 2 should be in the shops next year."

"The Firebolt? I've heard you have one."

"Sure! Do you want to see it?"

"Don't ask, I'm dying of impatience!" – she shouts out. "Will you let me fly it?"

"She'll break her neck." – Professor McGonagall smiles, observing Lily somersaulting over the lake.

"I don't think so." – replies Dumbledore. "And I'm glad they've broken the ice. I didn't think they'd do it so quickly."

"They're a family, after all." – smiles the Transfiguration teacher. "And as Severus says blood ties are hard to sever. Still we have a problem, Albus." – her smile fades suddenly.

"Life is trouble; only death is not, Minerva."

"I know, Albus, but how will we protect her from the MOM?" – she sighs. "I hate it." – her thin fists clench so tight that her knuckles turn white. "We always waste the time fighting each other, instead of cooperating. Life would be much easier if the Minister took a leaf out of Severus', Lily's and Lucius' book."

"That's true." – sighs the old wizard. "Maybe they've made a lot of mistakes in their lives but in the end they've made the right decisions. They know that politics isn't so important and that's family and friendship matter most."

"And who are we, Albus, if Death Eaters and Knockturners have to remind us of it? Who teach us what love, friendship, sacrifice and loyalty are?" – she asks a question without waiting for the answer.


	17. His last blow

DISCLAIMER: OK, I'm really fed up with writing it here but I'm sure you know what should be written in this place.

To the mathematician: I know it should be "His last BOW", dear Watson…

PLZ, read:

NOT the last chap

All my reviewers, big, big THANK YOU!!! Sorry I didn't answer all your questions but I'm very busy lately. Sooorry!

And I invite you to read my other ff called "Daughters". It is NOT related to any of my ffs; it's one of the countless ideas that gallop through my head all the time when I plan my next, long ff. I have many stories like that but this one seemed interesting enough to be posted. Summary: Snape looks at his daughters and thinks about the past – and the future. I planned it as one-shot Snape's POV but my friend asked for more so I plan to add a few more chaps. I'm not going to develop it into a long ff; I'll just write a few next chaps, describing how other people see this situation. I plan Lucius' and Narcissa's POVs and probably Darco's and Dumbledore's POVs as well. Maybe more POVs, if you'll like it. I also promise to reply all your questions in the next chap. I was really surprised how many reviews I received! Thanks! You made my day!

And now, to the story:

HIS LAST BLOW

"Professor Snape was an Auror who joined the Death Eaters to spy for the Ministry."

"Old Malfoy turned traitor because You-Know-Who killed his wife."

"He killed Draco but old Malfoy and Snape revived him with a potion made of unicorn heart."

"Lily Evans wasn't dead, she was in hiding."

"Harry's been living with Snape all the time, they just pretended they hated each other. He has no Muggle relatives at all."

"So whom did he live with?"

"Snape! His aunt and uncle never existed!"

"He's a vampire!"

"So Snape's a vampire, too."

"Vampires can't have children. They can't make love."

"Rubbish, our neighbours are vampires and they have kids!"

"They adopt them and then bite them."

"Evans is a half-Veela."

"Rubbish! Veelas have silver hair!"

"She's a half-Veela and half-vampire."

"Snape was really a Death Eater and turned traitor when You-Know-Who killed his Auror wife."

"No, You-Know-Who wanted him to kill Harry and that's why he turned traitor."

"He helped to murder the McKinnons!"

"Bullshit, he tried to save them!"

"Harry's joined the Death Eaters to kill You-Know-Who. Snape and Malfoy taught him the Dark Arts. Now he can steal your soul if you make him angry."

"They wanted to overtake the MOM; they'll all end in Azkaban."

"Evans is a zombie; she turns into a skeleton at night."

"Harry killed You-Know-Who with Gryffindor's sword!"

"Evans is the Heiress of Gryffindor and Snape's You-Know-Who's son! Two most powerful bloodlines joined in Harry and that's why You-Know-Who wanted to finish him off! He knew Harry'll be more powerful and will kill him one day!"

"Bullshit, she's a Mudblood!"

"Godric Gryffindor has a Squib son, don't you know that? She's his descendant!"

"You can't kill the real Dark Lord; some of his soul remains and occupies the killer's brain! Harry'll turn worse than You-Know-Who soon!"

"The MOM will send an executioner to kill him!"

"Rubbish, even Dumbledore wouldn't be able to kill him now!"

"Carmen and Draco have already sworn loyalty to him!"

"And maybe I'll blow the whole Earth up?!" – yells Serp angrily, hearing another gossip. It's worse than in his second year; it's even worse than when he turned a vampire.

"Snape and Evans are brother and sister and Heirs of Slytherin; they decided to have children together to breed the most powerful wizards in the world!"

"Serp, I'll buy you a cloak with "I am the Heir of Slytherin" written on its back!" – snaps Severus. "Or I'll buy three…" – he smiles wickedly. "Or maybe I'll buy for Lucius, Draco and myself ones with "Yes, I was a Death Eater, I admit that so fuck off and don't whisper behind my back!" It'd fit our situation better."

"I want "I'm not a zombie!"" – sighs Lily. "And "Stop gaping at me like that, I won't kill you!""

"Good idea." – says Draco with a wry smile. "I want one with I want "I'm not a zombie" and "I was a Death Eater but I won't eat you alive.""

"Because I prefer you fried." – adds Lucius and they all burst out with laughter.

Meanwhile, Headmaster's office

"What will the MOM do?" – asks Dumbledore, looking at Regulus with anxiety.

"I don't know but I wouldn't expect anything good." – replies the Auror, tossing a bunch of newspapers on Dumbledore's desk. "Headmaster, just read" – he picks up the first one

DEATH EATER KILLS THE DARK LORD

HARRY POTTER – HARRY SNAPE? SAVIOR OF THE LIGHT OR THE NEW DARK LORD?

LILY EVANS-SNAPE: 14 YEARS IN HIDING

SEVERUS SNAPE AND LILY EVANS: A DEATH EATER AND A CRACKER; PARENTS OF THE BOY WHO LIVED

SEVERUS SNAPE: LOVE MADE HIM CHANGE SIDES

HARRY POTTER, REAL HEIR OF SLYTHERIN

HARRY POTTER'S SISTER WAS A JAGUAR

LUCIUS MALFOY FIGTHS YOU-KNOW-WHO

DRACO MALFOY AND LILY EVANS: THE ART OF NECROMANCY

"Sweet Merlin" – sighs Dumbledore – "They're in trouble indeed."

"I can defend them." – Regulus voice is devoid of his usual calmness and warmth; it's cold like a blade and full of menace. Dumbledore looks at him with surprise and notices how his face's changed; his jaw's rigid and his eyes have darkened dangerously. Dumbledore's seen him like that before but only when he was fighting.

"What are you going to do?" – he asks. "I don't want you to use the Dark Arts or…"

"And I won't let them die in Azkaban." – Auror's voice's still low but not gentle; it sounds like a growl of a furious beast. "Fudge won't throw them to Azkaban and won't kill them."

"Regulus, watch out…"

"I swear." – the Auror interrupts him. "I, Regulus Charles Magne, the White Phoenix, Leader of the Order of Phoenix swear upon four days I spent in Voldemort's dungeons" – he says firmly – "Swear I won't let anyone hurt my friends."

Dumbledore doesn't say a word; he knows that Regulus has been deadly serious and that he'll fulfil this oath at any cost.

"Regulus, be careful." – he speaks up finally. "I know I'm not able to stop you and that you'll rather die than break this oath but, please, don't do anything you could regret later."

"I don't think there's anything I could regret more than letting this idiot Fudge hurt them." – Auror's voice is still filled with wrath. "No, Headmaster. The MOM has never played fair and we – we all have kept our mouths shut, tolerating that. You tolerated that. I tolerated that. I've been telling people they should fight, that they shouldn't tolerate injustice and prejudice" – he speaks slowly and very clearly – "And I, myself, have been tolerating their cruelty. Enough!" – he hits the table with his fists, making his cup fall and crash. "Enough! I know what to do and I have the power to do that. All I need is courage to do what I should do. Maybe saint Regulus Magne should stop telling people they should break free and should finally break free himself."

"What are you going to do?"

"Break the law. At last." – he's standing in the doorway and his blue eyes have darkened so much they look like a steel blade. "I'll do what I should have done months ago. If he touches them, he'll regret it."

A few days later, during Easter holidays

"Mr. Malfoy, hurry up!"

"We've already beaten Sleipnirs' world record, you redhead." – moans Lucius to himself but doesn't say that aloud. After all, lives of Charles' family members are at stake and it justifies his panic, even to Malfoy. Hasn't he himself broken to the Dark Lord's office to save his own son? Hasn't he betrayed him because of Draco? Charles Weasley must feel the same fury and determination now. Malfoy sighs when they finally reach the Apparating Point. Why does it have to happen to him? Why, for Deletrix' sake, has he been standing guard with the oldest redhead tonight? Why has this information come to them? They Apparate at the Burrow; he's never seen this house before but it must be it. It's something typically Weasley-style: poor quality (Can't Arthur finally learn how to make money?) and completely tasteless. He shakes his head; he's seen many houses which have been built for a penny but with some _class at last and this looks as if the designer was drunk or couldn't make up his mind so simply stuck a few different styles together. They sneak into the house and Malfoy takes the lead; two Death Eaters are knocked out before they realize what's happening. Lucius smiles wickedly. He, a Malfoy, saving the weasels! Unluckily for the Weasleys only two youngest kids and parents are at home; men who could defend them are out._

"Expelliarmus!" – Lucius' wand flies out of his hand but it doesn't worry him at all; he has another one hidden in his pocket, it's enough to pull it out…

"Avada…" – shouts one of the killers and the girl (Her name? Victoria? No, Virginia, Ginny) surely won't escape. No possibility, no time. Charles is cornered by three enemies, he won't be able to save his sister and he, Lucius, is wandless – and he has no time to pull out his extra wand.

"The greatest mistake wizards usually make" – his mother's words ring in his head – "is that they forget that most of the world lives without magic at all and they don't starve. Even if you can't use magic, there are many other ways to deal with your problems, Lucius." It's amazing how so many thoughts can run through your mind in the time one has to say "Avada". Lucius' brain is working fast as always in the fight and he catches a glimpse of something he can replace Stunning Charm with. Without much thinking (honestly speaking: without thinking at all; he doesn't have to think, he KNOWS how to react) he grabs that thing and hurls it at the attacking witch before she finishes the deadly curse. Green sparkles of the unfinished spell burn a few holes in the floor but they are unable to kill anyone. Then there's silence, finally broken by Arthur:

"Charlie, what?.."

"We've just knocked a few Death Eaters down, dad." – replies Charlie, trying to sound calmly and reassuringly. "I suppose the MOM will be glad, seeing them."

"But what the hex" – whispers terrified Ron – "is _he_" – he stares at Lucius with overt hatred and fear – "doing here?"

"Helping me." – smiles Charlie.

"So you're really a traitor, Lucius." – Arthur's eyes are big as plates. "And we thought it was another of your tricks. They wrote in the newspapers…"

"If I could advise you something, Arthur" – growls Lucius angrily – "I'd tell you not to trust everything they write. I've read it all and nothing was completely true – and don't expect me to explain you the details. That's the matter between Severus, Lily and me and we want it to stay this way. And for Deletrix's sake, you should paint this corridor! How can you live in such a sty? If I were your child, I'd move out as fast as possible…"

"Stop quarrelling, all of you!" – Molly's angry voice interrupts him. "What did you hit her with, by the way?" – she picks that thing up and starts laughing.

"What's so funny, woman?" – barks Malfoy.

"It's my cook book!" – Molly starts laughing aloud. "You knocked that b… woman with my cook book!" Charlie snorts and Lucius can't help a smile.

"It seems" – he looks at Ginny – "Miss Weasley, that it's my fate to give you books… Or rather to throw them at you when you aren't looking. However, I assure you that this time it shouldn't have a brain and if it does, it isn't my fault. The only dangerous thing you can learn from it is how to torture your own family with meals, I suppose."

Even Ginny can't help a smile now but they have no time to waste; more Death Eaters can come in any moment so Charles makes a Portkey and they all go to Hogwarts, the only place when they can feel safe, or at least safer. 

"I suppose, Lucius" – says Dumbledore slowly, after listening ti the whole story – "that Lord Voldemort realizes he's dying and he's tried to revenge on Harry tonight. He couldn't reach him so he decided to harm his friends instead."

"I, saving the weasels" – murmurs Lucius, shaking his head in disbelief– "I must have been hit in the head, hit very hard, I'd say."

"Don't you think. Lucius, that we all play the roles we've never supposed to?" – smiles Dumbledore gently. "Maybe you should put your old differences aside?"

"I haven't turned into a Muggle-lover, Headmaster." – snaps Malfoy. "I won't harm them anymore but I don't like them! And when I see such a tasteless thing as weasels' house I still feel and urge to cast a Burning Hex."

"I must confess I feel the same when I see some manors and houses." – smiles Dumbledore, patting Fawkes. "I don't like this pompous great hall in the Ministry, for example. This golden fountain is the most tasteless thing I've ever seen in any Ministry."

"They have chanting dryads in the French MOM, Headmaster. You can hear them everywhere; even the Silencing Charm doesn't help much." – replies Lucius. "There were times I had to be there quite often and I assure you there was not a single clerk or a visitor who wouldn't like to kill them in a funny way after a few hours of listening to them."

"Do they sing so terribly? Dryads have good voices." – asks Dumbledore.

"They do, I admit that" – replies Lucius – "But their brains are rather small so they can't memorize many songs. They repeat three or four all the time. After a few hours you'd give all your possessions to make them quiet."

"Good you've warned me, Lucius." – Dumbledore creates another cup of tea and levitates it to Malfoy – "Next time I'll have to go there, I'll take Muggle ear plugs with me." They both smile.


	18. Minister Magne

DISCLAIMER: OK, I'm really fed up with writing it here but I'm sure you know what should be written in this place.

PLZ, read: not the end yet. I still plan one-two chaps. It\they should appear next week.

MINISTER MAGNE

Minister Fudge signs the orders and puts the Ministry seal on every piece of paper. Death Eaters to Azkaban, zombies under a silver sword and a silver bullet in the vampires' napes. Good. At last decent people would sleep sanely in their beds when the monsters are eliminated. 

"Dear Regulus" – he smiles unctuously – "At last we can get rid of them."

"Minister" – Regulus reads the papers, one by one – "Are you sure Lily Evans is really a zombie? She doesn't look like one."

"Dear Regulus" – Minister's voice gets colder and harsher– "I suppose I'm more competent in this matter than you are."

"Of course, _Minister" – the Auror bows his head – "I asked just out of curiosity, _Minister_. Your orders will be fulfilled at once." He bows again and leaves Fudge's office, quietly shutting the door. His face contorts suddenly and cold, dangerous flames burst in his eyes. "No, MASTER." – he hisses venomously, sounding very much like furious Snape. "Over my dead body, Master." – he repeats, marching towards the exit. He rolls up his sleeve and looks at his watch. "The time has come." – he smiles nastily, pretending he's regulating the time. He turns the screw till both hands show 12. The clock flashes several times – and many, many watches on many hands do the same. _

By the time he reaches Hogwarts, he calms down a bit – or rather his rage has already turned into cold fury.

"Slowly" – he murmurs – "Slowly, don't screw it up, Regulus." He takes harpy's feather out of his pocket. It has one peculiar property: when you look at somebody through it, you can see good and evil in that person. Regulus enters one of the bathrooms and looks into the mirror. Slowly, he lifts the feather and looks at his own image through it. His image is usually bright, very bright, which indicates he's a decent person (though, of course, there are some black flecks. He's never seen anyone without them) but now, when he thinks of Fudge, he sees black areas growing; darkness is running in his veins and turning his image into much darker grey than usual. His image's eyes are jet black. He knows it means hatred and anger and that his plans aren't quite honest. He smiles grimly and concentrates on Lily and Severus; black areas retract at once. "There's nothing good or bad, but thinking makes it so." – he says quietly. "God, you know I don't like it. And you know, Almighty, that I really see no other way out. If there's the better way out, please, give me wisdom so I could find it. If there's none, forgive me that I do what I do." Then he pockets the feather and walks to Malfoy's chamber. After a moment they leave and knock to Charlie's rooms and then head to the Apparating Point. Lily joins them and Charles Disapparates a few minutes later. When Lucius, Lily and Regulus reach the Ministry, Regulus leads them to the Aurors' Headquarters. There are many people waiting for them there. Regulus smiles: Phineus Baddock and Elladora Perks, the most experienced and respected leaders, did a good job. There are also many other group leaders; he notices many people who obeyed Severus during the battle. "You know" – begins Regulus – "That the thing we're going to do is considered a serious crime and if we lose, we face the life imprisonment, or execution, or the Kiss. If somebody has any doubts, he or she should leave now; there'll be no way back later."

"We aren't cowards" – growls Elladora, pulling her wand out. "And no traitors." – it's enough to look at her to understand that the traitor would pay dearly for his deed.

"Are we coming now?" – asks a young witch.

"Yes, Diane." – replies Regulus firmly. "Now."

Meanwhile at Hogwarts

"Draco, why are we in such a hurry?" – asks Serp, throwing his clothes into his coffer. 

"Do you want to be executed for being an Alpha?" – snaps the blonde boy. "Fucking Fudge has just sentenced us to death!"

"He has no right! I mean, without Wizengamots…"

"He has the right, remember." – Carmen bursts into their room. "I mean he has the power to do that so he has the right!"

"He can't!" – protests Serp. "It's against the law!"

"Only the weak need the law" – replies Carmen – "The strong have force to do what they want, whether it's against the law or not. If Regulus isn't successful and we don't escape we are all dead."

"But Professor Dumbledore…"

"Will be suspended again, or something." – barks Carmen back. "We must be ready to disappear as fast as possible."

Meanwhile, Headmaster's office

"What is Regulus up to?" – Dumbledore looks worried.

"He wants to _coax the Minister to change his mind and not to execute us." – replies Snape curtly._

"How?" – asks the old wizard.

"In a very non-Regulus way." – Snape's eyes flash dangerously. "Oh, yesss…" – he hisses, smiling.

"How?" – repeats Dumbledore.

"It'll be a surprise, Headmaster."

Meanwhile, the MOM

"Enter!" – snaps Fudge angrily. Who the hell is disturbing his quiet afternoon? "Regulus? So fast? Are you.." – Only now he notices his top Auror isn't alone. "Elladora? Phineus? Robert? Andromeda?" – he says their names sheepishly. They don't say anything and they don't have their wands out but he can see how furious and determined they are. He's never seen Regulus Magne looking at anyone like that. He saw Elladora Perks like that only once, when she killed three Death Eaters with one curse. "What do you want of me?" – he splutters.

"Sign." – Regulus tosses two documents on his desk. "Now." Fudge takes the papers with trembling hands, reads and gapes at his Aurors with terror, shock and disbelief.

"You aren't going…" – he stutters.

"Oh yes, we are." – smiles Elladora and her fingers start twitching as if she was about to pull out her wand. "And then we'll let you go."

"And if not? How can I trust you?" – he isn't afraid anymore, he's terrified.

"We'll force you. And you have no choice but to trust us." – replies Regulus with forced calm. "One spell is enough, as you probably know, _Minister_."

"It's a revolt!" – he screeches hysterically. 

"It is." – admits Regulus. Fudge's eyes dart towards the window. Regulus smiles. 

"Stand up and look, if you like." – he says peacefully. Fudge follows his words and turns even paler. 

"Who are they?" – he whispers, looking at the people waiting outside.

"The rest of the Aurors who support me." – explains Regulus – "And the Order of the Phoenix."

"But it's… It's illegal!"

"Law can be changed, can't it?" – mocks Regulus. "It's your favourite saying, isn't it? Sign or I'll force you."

"I won't!" – screams Fudge.

"As you like it." – sighs Regulus. "Imperio!"

Five minutes later

"One Imperius, one Memory-Altering Charm and we have Minister Magne." – smiles Lucius Malfoy, entering the office. "And I've overtaken the building with the help of dear Miss Evans… Mrs. Snape, I mean."

"It was a piece of cake." – Lily leans against the doorframe, looking at Regulus. "What are your orders, _Minister?" – she bows low._

"Stop mocking, _Cracker." – laughs Regulus out. "And give me a piece of paper; I must state officially there are no zombies in this country."_

"I'll alert the journalists" – smiles one of the youngest Aurors – "That poor Cornelius Fudge has just resigned, due to his health problems."

"Namely, to galloping idiocy." – adds Lucius Malfoy. "And he's nominated an experienced, eminent Auror Regulus Charles Magne to take his position."

"Minister Magne" – whispers Regulus when they all are gone – "Minister Magne. I feel I'll regret that."

Few days later

"Welcome, Minister" – smiles Dumbledore with a hint of irony in his voice.

"Please, call me Regulus, Headmaster." – replies the ex-Auror calmly. "I hope my new job hasn't changed me so much you can't recognize me."

"However, it seems very strange to me that Cornelius resigned so suddenly and that he wanted you to take his position."

"We _coaxed him." – smiles Regulus grimly. "I'm sorry, Headmaster, but I couldn't tolerate his behaviour anymore. Just look!" – he hands Dumbledore Fudge's last orders._

"Sweet Merlin" – sighs the old wizard. "Why do so many people still believe that you can solve all problems with violence? To kill and to imprison is what they consider the most proper way to deal with enemies."

"I wouldn't call people whose names are written here" – replies Regulus with overt anger – "enemies of the MOM, or wizarding England. They opposed Lord Voldemort like we all did. Well, I would understand he would like to investigate all that cases very carefully and I wouldn't protest if he wanted to question them but" – he beckons at the papers – "He didn't even want to make a just trial! He didn't even bother to make any trial at all! Even Dogs of War make their kangaroo court before their sentence one of their gang members to death! And even in Dogs' kangaroo court the accused person can speak in his own defence." – he adds quietly. "And here… This is murder in cold blood. I'm an Auror, not a hit man, Headmaster. I've sworn to defend law and justice. How could I fulfil such an order then?" – he asks, without expecting an answer. 

"So" – Dumbledore speaks up – "You've already re-legalized the Order of the Phoenix; cleared the names of the Malfoys and the Snapes and – I really don't know how you managed to do so much in few days" – Dumbledore shakes his head in disbelief – "caught so many Death Eaters and their allies… Also, your people apprehended a big number of bribers" – he smiles – "I suppose I know who gave you their names."

"Lucius is a very powerful ally." – replies Regulus. "And he knows that if he wants his family to walk free, he must be loyal to me. And that's not everything I'm going to do." – he winks – "I have many plans. There are so many things one should set right."

"I've heard you want to remove the golden fountain from the main hall."

"It would be the right thing" – laughs Regulus out – "but it can wait. Ther are more important things to do at first. I assure you once more, Headmaster that you won't have to look for another Potions' Master."

"Do you really think I'd have allowed Cornelius to arrest Severus and his family?" – Dumbledore's eyes flash suddenly. "Do you really think I can't defend my allies and my friends?"

"Headmaster" – Regulus bows his head – "You're the only wizard I wouldn't dare to duel. I know that if I had come here to fulfil that orders, you would have hexed me to Sahara or something."

"Good you didn't force me to." – murmurs Dumbledore quietly.

And again few days later

This time again there are fireworks and magical stars exploding on the night sky and again, Muggle bird watchers can't understand what causes thousands of owls to fly in the broad daylight. The whole wizarding Britain is celebrating and no one (maybe except Professor McGonagall) worries about the risk that Muggles may notice something strange. 

Lord Voldemort's gone, this time for good.

Serp, woken up in the middle of the night by celebrating and singing Draco ("The bastard bites the dust" – yelled out without caring too much about the melody) has also joined cheering Hogwarts. Dumbledore's sent for the best Butterbeer and no teacher cares that children are out of bed at four in the morning. Magical Britain hasn't such an opportunity to celebrate for years. The war is over at last.

"But be careful" – Severus is still suspicious – "We'll never catch all his supporters; they may still attack."

"I don't think so" – replies the teenager – "Their master is dead; who'll reward them or protect them? Who will break Azkaban open again?"

"Most of them will lie low and pretend they've never supported him." – admits Snape – "but some of us – some of _them_" – he corrects himself, stressing the word "them" – "are fanatics. They can attack just to revenge _their_" – he stresses the word again – "Master. Such people don't care about punishment, Serp. I'm not trying to terrify you – and after all, you've been in real danger so many times that it'd be difficult for me to make you believe you're endangered when he's dead" – he winks – "but be careful. Please."

"And who says that?" – smiles Serp. They both burst out with laughter.


	19. The scholl year ends again

DISCLAIMER: Once again, it's but a ff!

PLZ, read:

BIG THANKS to all who reviewed! If you're a professional writer, you get the money for your job and you know how many people read your stories (or rather how many buy it). We, ff writers, have just reviews to know whether you like our stories and what we should improve etc. That's why I'm very grateful to everyone who bothered to click "Review" button. Thanks!

Last chap. Definitely. I plan no next part. But it doesn't mean I quit writing. If you're still interested, read:

Already on the ffnet:

"Daughters" Planned to be one-shot but will be a longer story. Snape has daughters, Snape's been caught by Voldemort, Snape escaped. POVs of different people and their thoughts about the whole rather complicated situation. Whose POVs? LM, NM, AD, DM – and maybe more if you'll write me you want it. 

Planned:

"The dream catcher" Summary: Post OotP. Harry's nightmares are slowly killing him and the only person who can help him is… of course, Snape! To get rid of that dreams, Snape and Harry must "travel" through Harry's mind – and good old Voldy will do everything to stop them. Will be few chaps long, no slash. Rated PG-13 or maybe R, due to violence scenes\adult topics.

"Moments of truth". Like "Daughters", different people's reactions to the same situation. Snape saves a group of Muggleborns. Snape is caught. Snape is rescued. Now, different people come to visit him in the Hospital Wing and they talk, often for the first time sincerely. Planned visitors: LM, DM, AD, MM, HG, HP… Maybe also Neville, Crabbe and a few more guys… We'll see.

"Chicken run for it". I'm not sure whether I'll keep that title…A longer story, maybe a trilogy. Main heroes: HG, GW, SS, LM. (I suppose I'll put it to HG SS folder on ffnet) No slash and no pairings between them, though there'll be several other pairings. A vampire story: I'm going to build a whole vampire world, with their customs, traditions, genealogy tress, problems with Mortals etc. Summary: Four people, mentioned above, manage to infuriate Lord Voldemort beyond his wits. They have a choice; either to face his wrath or to enter the Maze of the Goddamned, an ancient labyrinth full of monsters and traps. If they want to survive, they must learn to cooperate… Not that it easy but they all must hang together or they'll all hang separately.

I also plan to post some short original stories. I'll tell you the details when they'll be ready to be posted.

I'm not sure when I'll start posting it and how often will the new chaps appear. Patience, PLZ! I also have to translate my stories into Polish (because my readers are furious with me: I haven't sent them new chaps for a long time) and I'll start working on my masters thesis soon (I'll be a Master of Science, heeee ;-)     )

But surely I'm not going to quit writing.

Naya Bellatrix Lucille Snake-Rätsel

Now, to the story!

THE SCHOOL YEAR ENDS AGAIN

A group of people is standing at the bank of the lake, looking at its smooth surface. They think of that winter night when ships with the corpses of the dead were burning and sinking. A young man starts singing:

_War runs in our veins _

_We learn to fight_

_Earlier than to speak_

_War runs in our veins _

_We learn to curse_

_Earlier than to laugh_

_War runs in our veins _

_We learn to kill_

_Earlier than to walk_

_War runs in our veins _

_We learn to die_

_Earlier than to kiss_

A young half-Alpha goes silent for a moment and than continues with a quiet voice:

_War runs in our veins _

_There's no other way_

_We can't live in peace_

_Gods, have mercy on us,_

_Children dying on battlefields_

_Saying good-bye to the world_

_Yelling out the last curse_

_Thinking of killing even when dying.___

_War runs in our veins _

_There's no other way_

_We can't live in peace_

_Gods, have mercy on us_

_Spies dying in the dungeons_

_Forced to yell but not to speak_

_Waiting for the blessed void_

_Thinking of loyalty till the end_

_War runs in our veins _

_There's no other way_

_We can't live in peace_

_Gods, have mercy on us_

_Mothers fighting impossible fights_

_Knowing we cannot survive this time_

_Fighting when hope's gone_

_Thinking of love till the end comes_

_War runs in our veins _

_There's no other way_

_We can't live in peace_

_Gods, have mercy on us_

_Will it ever end?_

_Or will we teach our children_

_To fight, kill, curse and die_

_Earlier than to speak and kiss?_

"I like this song." – says Panthera Grindewald-Malfoy when the song is over. "Did you compose it yourself?"

"I did." – smiles Serp. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

They (that is: Serpens, Carmen, Salazar, Magnus, all the Malfoys, Ginny, Charles and Hermione) keep standing on the bank for a moment in silence. 

"I must tell you something." – Lily speaks up finally.

"Girls use such a tone when they want to communicate they're pregnant." – murmurs Magnus, winking. 

"Because I am." – continues Lily peacefully. "Lucius, Magnus, you are officially asked to be godfathers."

Serp looks at his parents in disbelief; he notices Severus is smiling and even he couldn't stage such a genuine, proud smile. He's embracing Lily as if he was saying "Look what a wonderful woman she is and she's mine."

"You're joking." – says Magnus.

"I'm not, my dear partner-in-Cracking." – she laughs. Magnus turns to Malfoy, staging he's furious:

"I told you not to leave them alone!" – he waves his hands, pretending to be angry. "And what now? Do you know what you sentenced poor teachers for, you two?" – he turns to Lily and Severus. "A new generation of black-haired, green-eyed little sweet monsters! They'll turn grey because of you!" – he keeps shouting with his eyes wide with staged terror. Everyone's roaring with laughter.

"So, you're going to have a little brother or a sister!" – Hermione pats Serp on his shoulder. "Wonderful!" they're coming back to the castle and Serp and Hermione are walking hand in hand.

"Twins." – replies the young Alpha. "Sal said they'd be twins, a boy and a girl. Lily and Severus have already started arguing about the names. Sometimes I can't understand them. They'd die for each other but when they're together they must call each other names."

"But only as a joke." – she replies. "Never seriously. By the way, have you already made up your mind? Will you spend summer with them in Malfoy Manor?"

"I will." – he replies. "I don't hate them anymore. I mean I stopped hating Dace months ago but now I like his father, too. If the Weasleys made peace with him, I really had no reason to be angry with my own uncle."

"Uncle Lucius" – she smiles – "Sounds cool."

"He's OK." – replies Serp. "I mean I know he can be a bastard but for me he's all right. If Ginny isn't angry with him anymore, why should I? He saved my life."

"This battle must have been terrible." – she sighs. "I'm glad you decided to tell me about it, I mean I'm glad you trust me so much."

"I would have told you earlier" – he replies, embracing her – "but I wasn't allowed to."

"I know."

"And…" – he stutters – "I'm so happy you're still with me, in spite of everything… I thought you'd be afraid of me, or something."

"You did what you had to do." – she states firmly. "You didn't think about yourself but about the other fighters… I'm so proud of you. Think what would have happened to Bill, Charlie, Fred and George if you hadn't acted."

"I know." – he whispers. – "I'd do everything to save them." – they're silent for a moment. "But Ron still dislikes me." – he adds.

"Give him time." – she runs her fingers through his hair. "He'll understand."

"And if he won't?"

"So he's dumber than a troll!" – her fists clench tight. "By the way, I can visit you this summer, if you want."

"You? How?" – he's really surprised.

"I talked to Lucius Malfoy." – she explains. "He said I can come to visit you if I want."

"A Muggleborn under his roof?" – Serp bursts out with laughter. "Will he survive that?"

"I don't think he's very glad because of that but you know - everything for Sever's son!" – she winks. "He's really trying hard, Malfoy, I mean. And I know Amicus will be there, too, I bet you know him. He's Draco's best friend."

"I do." – replies Serp. How could he not know him? Don't they hunt together, after all? 

He's packing his luggage again; it has always been very unhappy day in his life but this year it's different. This year has changed everything. When he came here in September, he was alone, an orphan without any real family and now he has parents, sister, uncle and cousin. He won't come back to the Dursleys; he'll go to his uncle's Manor together with his parents and sister. At last he'll spend his holidays with the wizards, in the world he belongs to. Of course, there are still many problems he must solve; they'll have to put a lot of effort to create a real family. Neither Lily nor Severus are ready to be parents of teenagers and there are still many problems they have to talk about, many mistakes they must correct and many faults they must forgive. Also he, Serp, must learn that his parents are normal people; he must learn not to idealize them but to accept them also with their flaws and weak sides. It won't be easy. It won't be easy to be an Alpha in the world of humans and the Heir of Slytherin in the world that remembers Lord Voldemort only too well; good that Hermione accepts him in spite of that. It's so good she loves him.

By the way, all that stuff isn't his fault; he didn't choose his parents and they also didn't choose theirs. Surely they didn't want their life to be full of crime, suffering and violence. What a pity many can't understand this and Serpens must listen to their insults. Is it his fault his father was a Death Eater? Didn't Severus pay for all his mistakes? Why can't they forgive? Why can't they forget? By the way, these, who themselves suffered during the war show most understanding. How strange… Serp sighs. He'll fight for Ron's friendship; he'll try to explain to his ex-friend he hasn't changed at all (Honestly, he has, but he still needs a friend…). He'll do his best. Maybe he'll succeed and if not… Well, he'll have to live with it. 

There are so many other people he has to learn better. Severus. Lily. Magnus. The Malfoys. The family he had no idea about; people who have always been here but they couldn't meet. 

And there's Hermione; surely, she is different than Freya but she loves him and he loves her. Freya was right; she had to go and he should have let her go. He'll always think about her with a warm smile but he won't cling to her. She chose the other path years ago and he didn't follow her so they couldn't be together. So be it. One can't have everything.

He's passed his OWLs and he's waiting for the results now. Soon he'll have to choose a job. Hermione wants to study Transfiguration and Potions, two most difficult and powerful branches of magic and he's sure she'll be great in both. And he? He's just received a letter from English Quidditch Federation. If he wants, he can play a Seeker for England; he can start in August. Of course, he's already sent them the answer (He's agreed, of course) at once but he must decide whether he wants to play Quidditch all his life or not. Well, when his sport career is over, he can work as a coach or a referee – or maybe take Madam Hooch's place one day? He smiles, packing his Firebolt. There's a Quidditch pitch in the Malfoys' Manor; for the first time in his life he'll be able to play all summer. Draco's a good player and so is Lily; maybe his father and uncle will join them as well?

He enters the Great Hall; this year there are colours of all the Houses decorating it because every House has the reason to enjoy, much greater reason than winning the House Cup. Dumbledore's sitting in his chair and he's beaming; though you can see he's tired, he looks happier than ever. And Severus… He's sitting next to Lily, holding his hand on her shoulder and he looks as if the dream he saw in the Mirror of Erised has come true. The Hall is noisy and cheerful but when you look more carefully you'll notice this idyll isn't too perfect; students who lost their families during the war are sitting in silence, gaping blankly in space. For them, this summer won't be so happy. And there are the others, like Theodore Nott, who can't come home because they're not welcome there. His mother, furious that her husband was arrested, sent Theo a Howler, calling him a traitor and even worse. Serp smiles, looking at the silent Slytherin; surely there's enough place for another person in Malfoys' Manor. He'll ask uncle Lucius right after the feast. And some chairs are empty; students who once occupied them were found guilty of supporting the Dark Lord. Serp shudders, thinking about their fate. Though Minister Magne has removed the Dementors from Azkaban, it must be still terrible to be imprisoned. He shakes his head; if Fudge were still the Minister, he would be behind the bars as well. No, he would be dead; Fudge wanted to execute them. The vampire in him growls menacingly but the boy keeps him under control; he doesn't want another attack in the Great Hall. "Later" – he says to himself – "There's a big forest near to the Malfoys' Manor. Wait."

And again, they are on the board of the school express and again their reach London and again there's uncle Vernon waiting for him here. It's time for little, sweet revenge.

"Hallo, Vernon" – Lily waves at him. His jaw drops and he stutters something. "Oh" – she sends him a sweet smile – "We're taking our children with us."

"We?" – Vernon manages to speak at last. "What children?" He gapes sheepishly at Severus, Lily, Lucius, Panthera and Magnus who look at him smiling. Serp works hard not to laugh aloud. Lucius and Severus use their best Death Eater glare which can make people far more courageous than Vernon run for it, screaming. Lucius pulls out his wand and starts playing with it. Vernon's eyes start darting between his car and the wand, as if he were calculating whether he can drive away, before that weirdo does something nasty. "Er…. Well… Have a nice holiday, then!" – he shouts out, turns on his heel and runs away. Serp bursts out with laughter and so do the others. 

"Tell me, Serpens" – speaks Lucius up when they're driving out of the train station (They use a magical car and Lucius is a driver) – "Are all Muggles like that? Sorry, but if so, I won't change my opinion about them."

"Not all, luckily." – replies Serp. "It's just my bad luck to have such an uncle."

"We could have hexed him." – murmurs Lily – "I mean nothing really harmful, just…"

"I did." – laughs Lucius out.

(Meanwhile, Vernon Dursley, swearing under his breath, wonders how the hell could all the tyres break at once? The repair will be bloody expensive…)

The magical car is climbing a winding road; they're approaching the Manor. Serp smiles; he's going to have the best holidays of his life. The first holiday without thinking about Voldemort. For the first time, he'll be able to enjoy peace. And what if another madman rises? What if another war breaks out? He draws his vampire claws out and grasps his wand firmly. If the war comes, he'll fight. He won't be alone; no one can sever the blood ties that bind him with his family and they'll always support one another. He won't be defenceless; he knows how to fight. Every enemy will think twice before attacking the man, in whose veins runs the blood of Slytherins, Snapes, Malfoys and Evanses. In whose veins runs war.

THE END


End file.
